


A Marriage of Convenience

by jashykins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 78,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: Jorah Mormont finally arrives back at Daenerys Targaryen's side. Finally both want to marry each other. But Jorah, in his fear, thinks that Jon Snow will not agree to marry Daenerys if it is a polygamous relationship. So he and Daenerys hide their affair as she goes after the man that will help her solidify her hold on the Iron Throne. But is deceiving Jon worth the Iron Throne?





	1. The Home of Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I am getting this out! Life has held this chapter back from seeing the light of day for around a week.
> 
> Anyways...this fic is based on a headcanon I made up as I watched the travesty that was Season 7. As there is so much that wasn't shown I decided to fill in the numerous blanks.
> 
> I am not counting any of the revealed deleted scenes as information to figure out the show shouldn't require research. Information important to the plot should be shown and anything that needs to be researched should not be important to the plot. Hence Ghost will be appearing since it is only via a deleted scene that you find out he's in Winterfell.
> 
> For someone who writes fanfiction and roleplays, I am sure picky about what I consider canon.

JON SNOW  
"I think that went well." Davos said as he walked beside me, both of us heading to the beach.

He had served Stannis Baratheon loyally and now served me just as faithfully. He had been one of the rare few that agreed with coming to Dragonstone to form an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen. The woman who claimed to be the true ruler of Westeros. She was better than Cersei Lannister, though that didn't mean much. She was also extremely arrogant and had thought to have me give up my title of King. From Davos' tone I could tell he also hadn't been pleased with the meeting.

"We're prisoners on the island and no closer to defeating the Night's King." I replied. "Does she really think I'm just going to bend the knee?"

"She seems like someone who is used to being obeyed." Davos commented. "She probably thinks that you will obey her like those in Essos. Luckily I think you've shown her differently."

For now I had. For now I had shown her that the North wasn't so easily swayed. But for how long? She had both dragons and dragonglass. I had a responsibility that might make me bend the knee in the end. The only reason I hadn't succumbed to doing so during the meeting was I was too angry. She had never lived in Westeros and yet I was just supposed to bend to her will?

"Do you think there is any way to convince her?" I asked Davos. "I don't want to go back to Winterfell with nothing to show for my time."

The only thing that I would bring home if I failed with Daenerys would be another war. That is if she allowed me to get away without first bending the knee. She didn't appear like the kind of woman who would take too kindly to being disagreed with. I looked up and saw her three dragons. Even if I did get away in a ship they could easily kill me.

"Possibly." Davos said as he thought. "But you'll have to be important to her."

"Important." I echoed.

I was the King of the North and yet that meant nothing to her. All my deeds were nothing. Only she was important enough to be obeyed. Everything that had happened to give me my title was meaningless to her. The only thing I could think of doing was to convince her that the Night's King was a real threat. If that was even possible.

"I don't think Tyrion told Daenerys how hard talking to a Northerner could be." I said. "And I don't think he mentioned me having to bend the knee."

"You wouldn't have come here if you had known that part." Davos pointed out. "He must believe in Daenerys to get us down here. Unless you think he means to kill us?"

"No, Tyrion wouldn't do that. He might be a Lannister but he isn't like his siblings. He's the only one that's bearable."

It had made me happy to see Tyrion again after all this time. It had been good having a short chat as we went to see the Targaryen. He cared for Sansa, one of the few men she had been with that thought of her kindly. Joffrey Baratheon had been sadistic and Ramsay Bolton had been even more so. Davos and I walked in silence as we continued.

I had been raised a bastard and had never been trained to rule. Thinking of how everything could go terribly wrong was eating away at me. I had the North to worry about and humanity's fate. If the Night's King won nothing else would matter. Not who sat on the Iron Throne. Not who ruled which areas of land. Nothing would matter.

"Missandei of Naath." Davos said and I turned my head slightly to see the former slave. "And how do we come to be graced by your presence?"

Missandei was one of Daenerys' most loyal followers. Either she had decided to come here out of coincidence or the Targaryen was making sure that we were carefully watched over. I didn't like it and yet there was nothing I could do about it.

"This is a small island," Missandei said gently. "I was just walking."

Why had I been so suspicious? Was coming here unnerving me more than I thought? Of course this was a small island and after the meeting she would want to walk around. I didn't know how much she cared for me or my plight, but she might already be stressed out by other things. Maybe she had fallen in love with a soldier who was currently away from Dragonstone and whose fate she constantly thought about?

We continued to walk and we talked as we did so. Soon talk turned to less important things than the Night's King or gaining Daenerys as an ally. I hid my amusement when it became clear that Davos was flirting with Missandei. They seemed extremely happy in this moment and a part of me wished I could still feel that. That I could see a future for me with a woman I loved. But that fate for me had died when Ygritte did. Some days I would wake up and imagined she was right around the corner. That she was waiting for me somewhere.

I tried to turn my mind to happier thoughts and focused on stepping back on the beach. The salty air was most prominent here and was different than the water in the North. It was warmer in the South and that allowed the water to have a unique scent. Or maybe I only thought that because I was so lost here.

"Ghost should be back soon." Davos reassured me, taking a moment to stop talking with Missandei.

Ghost. He was the only thing of home that I had with me now. Sansa had insisted that I take him with me as she didn't trust the Targaryen. She didn't trust me going to Dragonstone either but knew she couldn't stop me. She had been right about a lot of things. I wondered if she could do things better down here or make things worse. She had a fiery personality like Daenerys, so either they would find a quick friendship or a fierce rivalry.

"There he is." I said with a faint smile on my lips.

My Direwolf's white form could be seen as he swam back towards shore. He represented where I should be and what I should be doing. Mining dragonglass would only be useful if Daenerys gave me that privilege. At least in the North I could be planning how to prepare for the Great War. At least then I wouldn't feel as stuck as I did down here.

"He's beautiful." Missandei said.

"Ghost is a Direwolf." Davos explained. "They're the sigil for House Stark. Fierce, cunning, smart, and extremely loyal."

"Like Daenerys' dragons."

I could hear the dragons calling out to each other and I wanted to tell the former slave no. Ghost was nothing like a dragon and my connection with him was much different. I was nothing like the queen who had so easily dismissed all I had done. She had asked me to disregard her family's past while refusing to do the same for me.

Before I could wallow in my thoughts too long, Ghost came on shore. Once we had reached Dragonstone he had immediately jumped out of the boat and started to swim. Now he was soaked with water as he walked onto shore with the energy of a child. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he looked at me, then Davos, and finally Missandei. He ran up to me and before I knew what was happening, he shook himself dry. I had to chuckle as the process drenched me in the water that had soaked his fur.

"The noble animal of House Stark." Davos joked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are they rare in the North?" Missandei asked.

"Extremely." I replied as I pet Ghost. "His mother and his siblings were the first Direwolves that have been seen south of the Wall for quite some time."

"What happened to her?"

I told her about finding a Direwolf dead and how each of my siblings were given one of her pups. I talked about seeing Ghost for the first time. If only things had gone differently and my father was still alive. Hopefully I hadn't made a stupid mistake that would end with me dead like him.  
* * *  
"Jon." Arya said as we walked around Winterfell.

The smell of spring was in the air and our Direwolves walked side by side, just like we did. My sister had grown into a lovely young woman. She was as wild as ever, though, and that made me happy. None of the horrors of the world had touched her or left a mark. We walked quickly to a place that no one would find us. Once we got there the scariest part of the dream would happen.

"You're not still thinking about the Night's King's army, are you?" Arya asked with a smile. "They can't harm us here."

"What if they come back?" I asked.

"They can't touch us here."

As she said that she stopped and took my hand. I looked at her face and then my eyes went lower. I wanted her and she wanted me. She made the first move and kissed me. It was deep and full of longing. While holding that kiss we took each other's clothes off. We ripped each other's clothes like wild animals. Once I could see my sister's tits we stopped moving. They were perfect things. Arya's nipples were hard and it only took a slight brush of my hand to make her moan.

"Don't make me wait." She moaned and I squeezed her tits in response.

I bit her neck and she dug her fingernails into my back. I finished tearing her clothes off in a few swift moves and then took mine off. Arya broke away from me to sit down and I joined her. She was beautiful. She was like her Direwolf: wild.

I wanted to take things slow now. I wanted to touch her and feel her lose control. But I couldn't keep still with her naked beside me and the longing in her eyes. I mounted her and my cock had a more than easy time penetrating her.

"Ah!" Arya moaned as she arched her back.

She was wet. She was so wet. I fucked her hard with nothing in my mind except how her body reacted. How her moans turned to yells and how she forced our positions to be changed. I held her ass to keep her steady and then something terrifying happened. As I felt her body shiver she changed. It was as if Arya melted to become Daenerys. That's the only way I can explain the transition.

"No! No! No!" I yelled out as I could do nothing but climax.

My eyes opened and I found myself in the safety of Dragonstone. The only time I would relate that word to anything concerning Daenerys. Ghost woke up and started licking my face. I felt bad for him as he couldn't help me. I think he knew that too.

"Want to go for a walk, Ghost?" I asked him and he tilted his head.

He followed me as I left my room and started to walk around Dragonstone. The night was dark and was only lit by the stars in the sky. With my Direwolf's guidance I was able to not stumble too much as we walked around the cliffs. In the near distance I could hear the sounds of dragons snoring.

"I dreamed of her." I told Ghost as we rested for a few minutes. "I shouldn't have but I did."

 

DAENERYS TARGARYEN  
My ancestors had conquered the Seven Kingdoms and created the Iron Throne. Aegon had been able to make Westeros his new home, a home that he ruled. It had seemed that he had conquered this land so easily in the stories I had heard since I was a child. Ever since I had walked out unburnt it had seemed it was my destiny to repeat his conquest. Like him I had three dragons and the drive to rule.

But now...there had been so many losses. I liked to blame anyone else but myself as that made it easier for me to sleep. It allowed me to think of myself as the queen that was destined for greatness. It allowed me to think of myself as having no flaws, no matter what the truth was. It allowed me a sense of peace. A sense of clarity in these hard times.

I was in the Chamber of the Painted Table to calm my mind. Everything looked more peaceful here. On this table the losses didn't have the same effect on me. The losses of House Greyjoy and Dorne was less damaging here. The losses still made an impact but it didn't have the same feeling. Here I could pretend that my story had already been told and that it had been a great victory.

The night was chilly and I wondered if that was winter. Winter was here in Westeros and soon enough the ground would be covered in snow. I wanted to get the Iron Throne before that happened. All my life I had lived in such warm environments that the thought of cold frightened me. At least I didn't have to worry about Jon Snow for the moment. I had taken Tyrion's advice and allowed the bastard to mine for dragonglass. A bastard who was much better looking than he had any right to be.

"Daenerys, you seem to be up a little late." Tyrion said as he walked in.

"I'm planning." I replied. "I am not going to lose again."

"Your plan involves using Drogon and the Dothraki to take out part of the Lannister army. Excuse me if I don't think you need to do any serious planning tonight."

Tyrion was right. The battle would be swift and simple. If I wanted to be honest with myself, I would describe it more as a massacre than a battle. I wondered if the disdain I heard in his voice was because he was worried about me or attacking Lannisters. I had been angry at him earlier but if he were truly undermining me because of his family, I understood. If our situations had been reversed, I wouldn't be keen to attack my own family. At least some of them.

"Go get some sleep." Tyrion said as I started walking away from the table. "The last entrance you should make is of a tired queen. I don't think anyone will be impressed with you yawning. Even if you do have Drogon roaring beside you."

My Hand was right and I had no logical choice but to go back to my chambers. No logical choice but go to sleep where my dreams haunted me. As I closed my eyes I knew who would be waiting for me. It was the only way I could see him nowadays.

Sometimes I would dream of Jorah Mormont where he hadn't been able to find a cure. I would receive a letter from him apologizing to me. In those dreams I would cry and lose the war because I was sad. Because I loved him and had never told him that. I knew if that really happened I would push onward to my destiny for him. I didn't want to disappoint him, even if he were dead.

Luckily it wasn't one of those dreams tonight. Tonight my sweet bear came back to me. I was in the throne room and he entered. His body full of strength it hadn't had last time. Strength that could be used in so many ways once we were alone. Jorah's face still showed that he was more than regretful.

"Khaleesi, I have returned." Jorah said and his name for me made me aroused.

"Come here." I said in a commanding voice.

As he walked toward me I felt the need to get out of my clothes as quickly as possible. I felt a need to feel his face between my legs. I wanted him. I yearned for him. As he walked towards me there was no one else that was real. He knelt in front of me as if knowing my desires. Of course he would know them in this dream. I wondered if he would know them when we were both awake.

My clothes had disappeared once he looked up at me. His eyes admiring every inch of me. He put his hands on my knees and stood up. Why hadn't he eaten me out? That's what I wanted. That's what I craved. I also needed to feel his cock deep inside me. Maybe that was where this dream was going.

"I have thought of you every moment I was away." Jorah said sadly. "I was a fool before to hurt you like I did."

"You did nothing wrong." I pleaded. "I did everything wrong. I didn't trust you when I should have. I didn't trust you because I was angry. I was a child."

"You are still a child."

His hands now rested on my hips as he positioned himself on my lap. Suddenly his clothing was gone and I could see his cock. His hard cock. Instead of penetrating me, he leaned his face close to mine so I could feel his breath.

"I will come back to you, I promise." Jorah replied. "My greyscale will be gone and we can be together. I will sit by your side as you rule."

He kissed me deeply with a wild passion. I put my arms around his neck so that I could have an easier time pretending that this was real. Before it went any further I was awake with tears in my eyes. I needed him back. I needed him safe with me.  
* * *  
I was riding Drogon and saw Dragonstone in the distance. I had won a small victory, but at least it had been a victory. I had no doubt that Tyrion would continue to complain how I had burned the Tarlys. I could understand how he and others would see my father in that action, but that wasn't the case. I hadn't burned them out of pleasure, but out of necessity.

Jon was standing by the cliffs yet again and I decided to land by him. He had not yet bent the knee and I would make sure he considered reversing his decision. The North was mine. Unlike the Iron Islands, the land Jon ruled was much more valuable. Besides that, Yara had a way of speaking that made me connect to her. It was only because I needed to get to Westeros unattached that I hadn't seriously considered sleeping with her. That and the worry I had about Jorah stopped me.

The bastard seemed taken aback when Drogon landed. My dragon walked up to the man and suddenly I realized how stupid this was. As Jon took off one of his gloves I worried that he would die. What made this more maddening was the fact that at points I couldn't see Jon. During those points I worried about accidently killing him. I assumed, from the brief moments I could see Jon, that Drogon had let the bastard touch him but I didn't dare let my guard down. As irritating as Jon was, he had a charm to him. Enough that I didn't want him to die.

Drogon turned his head to look at me and I could see that Jon was alive. I made sure not to show my worry as I dismounted. No need to show the man such weakness. I walked over to his side and we watched Drogon join his siblings. Even after all this time my children never ceased to amaze me.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" I asked Jon.

"That's not the word I would use." He replied and then quickly changed his answer. "I mean...but yes, they are beautiful."

This man had just insulted my children. He was handsome but I couldn't be with someone who didn't love my children. That looked at my Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion only to see something to be afraid of. I had seen them hatch from their eggs and grow up. I focused on them so I wouldn't yell at someone who very much needed to be reprimanded. At least he had changed his answer.

"They are my children." I finally said when I was calm enough. "No matter how large they get, they are mine."

My children. The only children I would ever have weren't even human. At times it bothered me that I could never feel life forming inside me again. It had been an amazing feeling that I had wanted to feel again with Drogo's future children. But that hadn't happened. I remembered the vision I had had with Drogo and Rhaego alive. It had felt good. If I were given a second chance between that life and this one, I had to admit it would be a hard choice. If given a second chance at choosing, I might live with Drogo and my son.

"They're powerful." Jon said.

"More than that." I replied. "Without them I'd have no chance at conquering the Seven Kingdoms."

"Six."

I turned to him and saw the resolve on his face. Unlike his comment about my dragons, he wouldn't so easily back away from that comment. In a way I could understand why he was being so stubborn on the matter. He had the needs of his people to consider. Maybe he wasn't being this way because he didn't like me but because he had his duties. I guess I could understand that.

"In any case I'll need them to regain my birthright." I told him, deciding to allow him his opinion.

"Can't you conquer without dragons?" He asked me.

There was a kind yet scared look to his face. It was good to be reassured that I didn't need my dragons yet his comment didn't make me feel happy. Maybe it was because it seemed to imply that I could stand the loss of my dragons. But without them I would not have any children. I would also lose what had made my House special in the first place.

Suddenly I realized his stumble was because he wasn't thinking. I was no fool and could see where his glances sometimes went. I would lie if I said I didn't enjoy those glances. Jorah was gone and might never come back. It might be that he could only return to me in my dreams. It might be that I would have to look for another suitor so why not Jon? I didn't love him but if I needed someone to warm my bed he was here. It was certain that he would allow me the pleasure of his body.

I resisted shaking my head as I thought of Jorah. I would not give up on him until I was certain he wouldn't return. It would be unfair to him to not give him a chance to return. There was also the fact that I couldn't stand being the reason he would never return. If I hadn't exiled him then he wouldn't have greyscale. If he didn't have greyscale he could be here.

"Would you like to be here without Ghost?" I asked him.

He had no reply to that. That Direwolf was his symbol of home. He usually never left Jon's side. He was as loyal to him as my dragons were to me. He was also extremely deadly and intelligent. He was something to be feared. If I were more annoyed at Jon, I would ask him what he would do if Ghost died. I looked at him and focused on his eyes. If Jorah never came back I would lay with Jon, if only for one night.

 

JORAH MORMONT  
The ship was horrible. The smells from the people around me and from their vomit made me gag. The ship was packed tightly giving me no privacy. But this was the fastest ship to take me where to go. After Samwell Tarly had risked his occupation to cure me of greyscale, I had decided to quickly make my way to my Khaleesi. It was a journey I was more than willing to make.

I lay on my bed and closed my eyes, hoping to live in my dreams until I got to Daenerys. The thought of her smile when I arrived kept me hopeful. I had admitted my love for her and she had accepted me back into her service. Her order to me had been to find a cure and I had. Part of me was certain that she loved me and another part doubted it. She had seen me sentenced to death and her kind heart wouldn't want me to die. At least in that moment.

Whatever her decision ended up being, thoughts of her kept me warm. Thoughts of how we would make love kept me warm indeed. I thought of her mounting me and taking all my control away. I thought of fucking her and how I would make her lose control. Sometimes those thoughts seemed so real that I was confused of where I really was. I was sometimes confused that I was on a ship that would take me to Khaleesi.  
* * *  
Once I set my feet on Dragonstone I felt a sense of relief wash over me. I was finally here. Even if Daenerys didn't love me like I did her, I would serve her. It was my only wish to see her succeed even if it meant she chose another. And I had been gone long enough for her to be in the arms of someone else. Someone younger and with a title.

"I am Ser Jorah Mormont," I told the Dothraki that had come down to greet me. "I am a friend of your Khaleesi."

"If you are a friend of hers, why are you only now arriving?" One of them asked.

"I had contracted greyscale while in Essos. The Khaleesi commanded me to find a cure so that I could help her rule the Seven Kingdoms."

"So you are saying that she chose you as her Khal?"

I didn't know if Daenerys had been sincere when I had last seen her, much less if she had chosen me as her king. It had sounded like she had but that could just be my mind dreaming. I didn't care to be her king, I just cared to serve her.

"Daenerys meant that she needed my advice." I told them, letting the small hope I had fade away.

They looked at each other and then indicated for me to follow. The journey had seemed to increase in time as the end neared. Finally I would see the woman I loved again. When I saw my queen once again, I could see her more than happy. Her happiness engulfed her entire being.

"You look strong." Daenerys said when I stood in front of her. "Are you cured?"

"I wouldn't have come to you otherwise." I replied as the wind pulled at my clothing. "I return to your service, if you will have me."

Without warning she embraced me and held me tight. I smelled her and reveled in the scent. I was back where I was meant to be. The only place I would ever call home. Once I was calm I looked at the man behind her. Even though my conscious mind hadn't focused on it, I had seen how the pair had been looking at each other. Maybe it wasn't love she felt for the man, but there had been lust there. Now the man looked at me with anger as if I were taking something precious from him. If my dreams came to pass, I would take away this woman he lusted after. I tried to tell him that with my eyes.

"This is Jon Snow." Daenerys said she broke the embrace. "He comes from the North to seek an alliance with me."

"Eddard Stark's bastard." I replied and looked at him.

How she said his name and looked at him... Jon had been angry at me because I was touching his woman. I had misread her for a moment. For a moment I had let hope make me misjudge things. Part of me wanted to feel angry that I had done everything for her and yet she still went into the arms of another. But the other part of me, the stronger part, pushed all that anger away. My only want in life was to serve Daenerys. I could serve her even if I didn't share her bed. If I forced my love on her, her love would mean nothing.

"I knew your father." I told Jon, trying to make peace with my love's new lover. "He was an honorable man."

"That he was." Jon said and seemed to calm down a little. "A very honorable man."

And he had died. From the stories that I had heard, he had gotten in the bad graces of the Lannisters. He had then been executed by beheading. The late King Joffrey Baratheon hadn't even had the good grace to carry out the execution himself. Even though Eddard had exiled me and I held a slight grudge, he didn't deserve what had happened to him.

"Daenerys has said you seek an alliance with her, not that you have one." I said.

If Daenerys had allowed him into her bed why was she still seeking an alliance with him? Had she grown more ambitious with the men she took to her bed?

"I will not give up the sovereignty of the North." Jon explained. "The Northern lords won't take kindly to me bending the knee to a Targaryen ruler."

I nodded in understanding. Us Northerners were a stubborn bunch and suspicious of the dragonlords. He had been wise indeed to keep them happy even at the expense of Daenerys' happiness.  
* * *  
"If I had arrived sooner I might ha-" I said and then I stopped.

Due to a lack of companions, I found myself drinking with Tyrion Lannister. While the he was more than annoying he could impart wisdom when he so chose. I found it strange that I had brought him to Daenerys for my love to play with and now he was her Hand.

"You think Daenerys has fucked the bastard?" Tyrion asked with a chuckle. "I can assure you that our queen hasn't done that yet. I think they're too caught up in the hating stage right now."

"What's your opinion on Jon?" I asked.

"He is a good bastard and it's good to know that he's getting the respect he deserves. You must also remember I was a supporter of Jon coming to Dragonstone. I wouldn't have done that if I thought he was untrustworthy."

Yes, Tyrion had done that. He might not be pleasant, but he did know who the right people to lend his support to were. After over an hour of hearing about Jon Snow, I was called to Daenerys' chambers. The fact that she wasn't sleeping with Jon yet gave me hope. Though I understood if she decided not to fuck me tonight. That might be better as a relationship with Jon would be better at securing Khaleesi the Iron Throne.

"Your grace," I said once the door was closed.

In this lighting she looked like a goddess. Before I had worshipped the Seven but now my eyes had been opened to a different religion. Only one of the old gods could have supported one of my queen's nature. She walked toward me and stopped mere feet from me.

"I've missed you, my sweet bear." Daenerys said.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Khaleesi?" I asked.

"You make me feel like Khal Drogo did and I've been running from that feeling for so long. I've been running because I didn't want to be hurt yet again. But I'm done running now. Every day and night you've been gone I've thought of you. Both when I'm awake and when I'm asleep. You professed your love to me in Essos and I want to consummate our mutual affections."

"I...I...I can't. You'll be giving up the chance of a good suitor. You'll be giving up someone with a title."

"You mean Jon. Now that you're back and cured, I can't think of fucking him. I can take both of you as my husbands, anyways. Polygamy is a tradition for my House."

I wanted to cry as this was the moment I had been waiting for ages. Ever since I had laid eyes on Daenerys I had wanted to share her bed. Yet now that the moment had come, I couldn't react like I wanted to.

"Jon is from the North and I doubt he'd be fine with polygamy." I pointed out. "You are in Westeros now and have to focus on the Iron Throne. Whoever you sleep with or marry needs to help with that goal."

"But I love you." Daenerys replied. "You want me, I know you do."

"Then our love must be kept a secret from everyone else. No one can know so that the word doesn't get out to Jon. I want what is best for you."

"You are a foolish bear. Go, Ser Jorah, I will not be with you if I have to follow your request."

I bowed and then left. I finally allowed myself to feel the hardness of my cock that seemed to be angry at me. I was angry at me. I had had Daenerys willing to fuck me and let me touch her. Oh how I would have touched her and heard her moan. How I would have yelled out from what she would have done to me. I hurried to my room as there was only one other option for me tonight.

Once I was in my room I removed my clothing and lay in my bed. Closing my eyes I put a hand on my cock and started jerking off. In my mind I played how my meeting with Daenerys should have gone tonight.

"Khaleesi..." I said as I kissed her.

The taste of her lips was second only to the way she put her arms around my neck. My hands clumsily undid her outfit and our lips only parted briefly. Soon enough she was naked and all I could do was look at her. Look at the woman that I loved more than life itself. I knelt down in front of her and kissed her cunt briefly, enjoying how that made her lose control. I stood up and undressed myself. Her eyes looked at every inch of me, especially the large areas where my greyscale had been removed.

"I'm sorry that I'm-" I started and then stopped as she touched my chest.

"You are as handsome as ever, my sweet bear." Daenerys said. "You are more handsome than Jon can ever hope to be."

I picked her up and carried her to her bed. No, our bed. As I took my place over her, I soon found my position changed. Now my love, my queen, my Khaleesi had mounted me. She rode me hard as she must ride Drogon.

"Oh..." I moaned through gritted teeth. "Aaaah!"

As I came, I realized where I was. I was on my bed with my hand around my cock and not in Daenerys' cunt. That would not have been the case if I had accepted Daenerys' offer. If I had forgotten my protectiveness for Daenerys for a moment I could have had her. We could have been together as we should have been a long time ago.

My dreams were full of Daenerys with tears in her eyes asking me why I was so cruel. She cried while asking why I was so foolish. I didn't have an answer for her.


	2. A Plan is Set in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter out a day earlier! Go me and my poor brain!

DAENERYS TARGARYEN  
I opened my eyes to greet yet another day of hardships. I would need to find a way to conquer Westeros, make an alliance with Jon Snow, and figure out how I felt about Jorah's offer. I doubted I would be able to solve everything in one day but I felt as if I had to. As I got out of bed I couldn't help but look at where Jorah should have been.

He should have been watching me as I got up and dressed. No, he should have compelled me to come back to bed with the way he looked at me and the way he spoke. I should've fucked him this morning just as I should've fucked him last night. But I wouldn't make Jon think I loved him just to be with Jorah. I wouldn't use someone just to get what I wanted.

I sat on the edge of my bed after getting dressed just so I could clear my mind. I had finally given the answer Jorah had wanted after all this time and yet he hadn't agreed. Maybe it was true about Northeners being an odd lot. Or maybe he just had a better grasp on politics than I did.

After getting lost in my own thoughts I got the strength to leave my room. I didn't want to deal with anything right now so I decided to head over to my dragons. People tended to be afraid of my children and so I knew I would get solitude there. I would be able to spend hours if I wanted to all alone.

As I walked through Dragonstone I looked at the people that had gathered at my ancestral home. The Dothraki who had respected me enough to cross the sea that they feared. The Unsullied that I had freed from slavery and so they followed me loyally. Missandei had come to talk to me about Grey Worm and so I knew she was worried about her lover's fate. I knew a cock wasn't needed to make love but part of me wondered how they had managed. Northeners were also here, led by Jon Snow. A man who was both admirable and annoying in equal measures.

The wind was blowing fiercely on the cliffs as I walked on them. I paused a moment and looked at my home. The choppy sea below crashed harshly against the cliffs. Each wave seeming that it should send tremors across the island. The smell reminded me of Khal Drogo and where we had had our wedding. We were going to have a son and I ended up murdering both. When I had attempted to escape in the flames I had found no release, no comfort. But I had found a calling to become something more than I had ever dreamed I could be.

I looked up as Viserion let out a loud screech and saw him playing with his brothers. The three would fly as high as they could and then dive down. They would usually stop just short of the cliffs but sometimes would glide a few feet over the water. I smiled and then I heard the sound of a large wolf.

Ghost was a Direwolf and seemed nearly as dangerous as one of my dragons. Of course Drogon could kill him easily but part of me thought the Direwolf would put up quite a fight first. Following behind him was Jon. Like always the man seemed sad about something and, as had become normal, I saw his eyes wander for just a moment. I felt guilty of the yearning I could clearly see from him. I felt guilty for him having an attraction to me that would make Jorah's plan easier. A plan that seemed good if not for the deception.

"Your Grace," Jon said. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Jon Snow." I replied refusing to refer to him as a King. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were going to start mining for dragonglass early today."

"Ghost needs to-"

He looked embarrassed as his Direwolf started to take a shit. Ghost's face seemed content and it became hard to hold back my laughter. There the so called King of the North was seeming to want to fade away into nothing as his pet took a shit. When Ghost was done he took his place by Jon's side which gave the embarrassed man some semblance of nobility.

"I am sorry about that." Jon replied. "I didn't know you would be here. A queen shouldn't see such things."

"I am going to win back my birthright, do you think I can't handle a little shit?" I asked. "I'm not going to execute you because your pet did what was natural to him."

He nodded and I realized he was acting more polite than usual. I didn't know him that well but his politeness seemed different. Whenever we had talked before he had been polite, but this was something else.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, Your Grace." Jon said.

"Again, I have seen far worse, Jon Snow." I replied.

With one final glance, he walked away. After I couldn't see him anymore I knew my decision to Jorah's offer had changed. Before when I had talked with Jon there was always a wall between us. In one way or another there was politics between us. Always a sense that he wasn't someone I could consider an ally, much less a friend. But the man I just talked with wasn't some person that was keeping the North from me, he was just a man. He was ordinary. That man I had just talked with was someone I could like enough to bed.

I spent some time with my dragons and the day progressed as days usually progressed now. Tension inside of me and worry that I wouldn't be able to conquer Westeros. During a calm part of the day I was alone with Tyrion in the Room of the Painted Table. He, as was his custom, was drinking wine. I doubted that this was his first bottle of the day or even hour.

"We need to figure out what to do about Jon Snow." Tyrion said. "Winning the Iron Throne won't mean much if you create an enemy of the North."

"After defeating your sister, I doubt they'll cause that much of a problem." I pointed out. "And I am allowing them to mine dragonglass here."

"Letting Jon mine dragonglass is only a short term solution. Eventually he'll figure out that you have no further support to give him and don't plan to allow the North its freedom."

"Aegon conquered the North, I can do the same."

"He also conquered the Seven Kingdoms, which you seem to have a problem with."

I glared at him and he shrugged. He knew I wouldn't harm him even if he was annoying. The thing was he was right. I had encountered loss after loss since I had arrived at Dragonstone. The only win I had was with the Loot Train. Where I had burned people alive to make the others bend the knee, thereby making people think of my insane father. So if I had to win the North, I might not be able to accomplish that feat.

Tyrion seemed to remain calm even as my mind was reeling. I had thought myself destined to rule but maybe that had been a foolish dream made by a desperate girl. It could be that I wanted to rule and prove to everyone that I wasn't just Viserys' plaything. It could be that I was weak and there was no great destiny for me.

"Are you going to fill my head with worry or do you have a solution?" I asked angrily.

"A rather simple one at that." Tyrion replied calmly. "I think it's safe to say that Jon Snow is infatuated with you. He has been won, like it seems many have, by your beauty. You won't be able to use your beauty to make him bend to your will, gods know he's too honorable for that, but you might be able to sway him to marry you."

"And why would I want to marry him?"

First Jorah and now Tyrion had suggested I marry Jon. I didn't want to marry Jon but things seemed to be aligning to make it so. Once I pursued Jon, Tyrion would think I was agreeing to his suggestion. Jon would have to think I loved him for all of this to work.

"I think a political marriage with him would work better than asking him to bend the knee." Tyrion explained. "You let him know you acknowledge him as a king while uniting both North and South. True the North will never have a king again, but their pride won't be touched."

"What if the North wishes to separate in the future?" I asked.

"With their pride unhurt and with their own on the Iron Throne, the chances of that happening are not likely."

I nodded. It was not a perfect plan but at least it gave me the chance of having seven kingdoms to rule.  
* * *  
I sat on the throne in Dragonstone and was glad that the day was close to done. I would finally be able to tell Jorah about my decision. Missandei was nervous and yet she was still able to do her duty. She had been a slave before I had freed her and I found her strength remarkable. To be able to be so kind even after all the horrors was not something I understood. To court Jon meant I had to give up the kindness I saw in her.

"That is it?" I asked once only Missandei, Tyrion, myself, and the guards remained.

"Yes, Daenerys." The former slave replied. "Is there something you want?"

She had been my friend for long enough to know I had been waiting for something. She knew I had spent all day thinking over a problem. In her eyes I saw pity for my position. I worked so hard to do what was right and yet people grew angry. There was no way I could please everyone and I saw ruling a very hard job indeed. At least Jorah would be in my bed and by my side.

"I need Jorah to come here and to speak to him alone." I told her. "He has spoken about gaining an alliance with Jon, an opinion he shares with Tyrion."

"I always knew Jorah was a wise man." Tyrion said. "He has a scowl that could scare Grey Worm, but he does seek what is best for you."

My Hand was very right on the matter, more than he knew. Jorah had refused to sleep with me until I agreed with his plan. He was willing to put his personal happiness below my own needs. I wanted to let all of Westeros know that I loved Jorah, but he knew that I wouldn't be happy until I rested on the Iron Throne.

Two of the Dothraki left to find my former advisor while I waited on my throne. A throne that would do until I rested on a more reputable throne. I tried not to look nervous as I was worried that Tyrion might guess my plan. Maybe I should let him know the affair I would have with Jorah. But then that thought went away. If I told Tyrion he could tell Varys and who knew what the eunuch wanted. Someone who traded in lies and secrets wasn't the most trustworthy of people. Unlike Jorah, Varys had yet to prove his loyalty to me.

"Any reason I can't be in the room for this discussion?" Tyrion asked.

"Jorah is an old friend of mine and I'm able to speak more freely in front of him." I lied. "I do think your plan is the way to form an alliance but I want to speak to Jorah before I do anything."

"Is my queen planning to replace me?"

"You're my Hand and that will never change. But Jorah is my friend and there are things you tell your fri-"

"You're breaking up with him, aren't you? At least in his mind. To pursue Jon you can't have Jorah thinking he has a chance with you. Wise to do it without other people watching."

 

JORAH MORMONT  
Khaleesi wanted me. I wondered if she had changed her mind or if I was a fool. I wondered if I had just wasted my only chance with the woman who had stolen my heart in Essos. Before the Dothraki had come to take me to Daenerys' throne, I had been looking over the mining operation. Jon and I looked at each other from time to time. I thought he would pleasure Daenerys as well as a young man could. No use for her to win the Iron Throne and have to sleep with someone who couldn't pleasure her right. It was hard at times to remember this was what I wanted for the woman I loved.

"I know, Tyrion." Daenerys said angrily as I entered the room. "But what was I supposed to do? If I hadn't executed the Tarlys then they would have caused more problems. Did you really think that all the time in a jail cell would help?"

Missandei looked at me and then turned back to the other two. Daenerys wore a calm face of annoyance while Tyrion seemed to be exhausted.

"After having time to think, the father wouldn't have changed his mind. As for the son, he might have if given the chance." Tyrion replied. "In any case I don't think the execution method of burning them alive was well thought out. We don't need people to associate you with your father."

Daenerys finally turned her head to look at me. In a few brief seconds we held an entire conversation with only our eyes. Samwell Tarly had risked everything to have me cured. He had risked both his life and his calling as a maester. Now I had found out that my queen had left him without a father or a brother. I didn't like the thought of her using Drogon, or any of her dragons, as ways to brutally execute people. A more honorable method was beheading.

Her eyes replied to mine with fear, pain, fright, and guilt. In her eyes I also found the reason for her action. She wanted to make sure that the people stayed loyal to her and did so through fear. It was quick and easy to her. She had felt powerful. She didn't feel good about burning both Tarlys as the son, Dickon, was an innocent in her eyes. But she had made a promise and so she kept it. Looking in her eyes I knew that if I had been there that she would've listened to me. That if I thought burning them was right or wrong, she would've followed me. As I hadn't been there, she had to do what she thought was right.

With my eyes I told my queen that I understood her decision. That I knew she wouldn't harm anyone unless she thought there was a good cause for doing so. While I didn't think she should've burned the Tarlys, I knew it hadn't been because she was like her father. She would never be like her father. But she still should've taken a different route for execution. I forgave her like I always did.

"Ser Jorah, what is your opinion?" Tyrion asked.

"I don't think burning them was a good form of execution." I told her, repeating part of our silent conversation. "I trust that she had the best of intentions no matter her decision."

"I need to speak to my friend in private." Daenerys said.

The Imp looked at her and then at me. While he was not easy to be friends with, I could tell he had pity in his eyes. He was sad about something. Before I could ask him anything, he left leaving me alone with Missandei and Daenerys. The former slave gave me a look I couldn't read before she left. Now I was alone with the woman I loved.

She ran up to me and we kissed briefly. It lasted only a moment but there was so much passion in it. I didn't know how I refrained from fucking her.

"Your plan will work." Daenerys said softly. "Tyrion thinks I'm telling you that I will never love you right now. That I decided to do this in private for the sake of your dignity."

"I'm glad you are doing what's best for you." I told her, my eyes wandering over the body that I had longed after for so long.

"It was talking with Jon Snow that convinced me. He's a good man that will be pleasant enough to deal with."

I could see the guilt in her eyes and I knew why. Jon was a good man and yet we would be using him. But if Khaleesi were to take the Iron Throne, she couldn't remain blameless. If an opportunity presented itself, it would be foolish to waste it.

Daenerys pressed her body close to mine as she put her arms around my neck.

"Not here." I told her. "I haven't been with a woman in awhile so I doubt I'll be quiet."

"When it's safe, go where the dragons sleep." Daenerys said. "No one will be there."

I smirked. Yes, no one would go there because everyone feared Daenerys' children. I left the room and pretended to seem defeated. Tyrion was close by and told me to have a drink with him. There was still pity in his eyes. He knew how much I loved our queen and how much it would hurt if she dismissed me romantically. So, to keep up appearances, I agreed to drink with the Imp.  
* * *  
"I will be fine, Missandei." I told her. "All I need is a walk and some rest."

She nodded and didn't argue any further. There was a question on her mind, I could tell that much, but I didn't know what it was. If it was important I trusted her to ask. As I walked away I had an odd feeling that she was watching me with the same sad look in her eyes from before. None of us knew Grey Worm's fate and I had tried to comfort her.

The scent of the sea calmed my mind and pushed everything away except the thought of Daenerys. Once I get close to the dragons I grew nervous but I trusted my love to control her children just enough. I saw her right outside a cave looking as beautiful as ever. We ran to each other and she jumped into my arms.

I kissed her passionately and we quickly fell to the ground. I looked at her to make sure she was okay and she merely laughed in reply.

"Jorah..." She breathed and looked at me.

I took my place over her and realized I didn't know where to start. I wanted to do everything at once to her. To feel her lose control because of me. I let my body take over and it wanted to kiss her neck. She moaned as I clumsily tried to undress her. I should stop kissing and biting her neck so I could focus, but each time she moaned I couldn't think. Each moan was sweeter than the last. Finally, not knowing how I managed, her top half was uncovered.

I had seen the beauty of her tits before but somehow they were even more perfect now. Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me. I took one of her tits in my mouth and grabbed another in my hand. One was squeezed and the other was bitten.

"Ah!" Daenerys moaned loudly. "Jo...aa..."

I started to suck on one tit and looked up to my queen to see her reaction. She moaned and bit her lower lip. I continued sucking and took her other nipple between my two fingers. I squeezed and she arched her back. She opened her eyes just enough to look into mine. She ran her fingers through my hair and I felt my cock get even harder.

She rolled over so that now I was below her. I tried to reach out with my lips to kiss her tits, but she moved out of the way with a mischievous smile. Khaleesi managed to take off my shirt with more ease than I had had with her outfit. Once my torso was free to the elements, she ran a finger where the greyscale had been removed.

"Khaleesi," I said and she stopped her movements. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You could've died." Daenerys said sadly. "And it would've been my fault."

"But I didn't die."

I pushed her away from me and I took off the rest of her clothing. I then gently lay her on the ground and I saw that she was already more than wet. First I kissed the inside of her thighs and then I gingerly licked the cum that had already come out. She yelled in pleasure and at that moment one of her dragons roared which hid her sound. I started to eat her out which caused her back to arch and animalistic sounds of pure ecstasy came out of her mouth.

I tasted her as she came. As I continued I found myself pushed to the side. Daenerys practically ripped my pants off. Once my cock was out she sat down on me and started to ride. I grabbed her ass to help her stay steady as her movements increased in intensity. She had thrown her head back and left her mouth wide open. I was not more dignified than her with my cries, my eyes barely open due to the pleasure, and my tight grip on my love's ass.

"Kh...ess...ssssi!" I cried out as I came.

I pushed her down just enough so I could suck on her tits until both of us came down from our high. For a few minutes we just looked at each other. Then she dismounted me and lay beside me. I took her in my arms and she put her head on my chest.

"Daario was wrong." Daenerys said with a smile. "He would tell me sometimes how weak you would be in bed and how it was good that I had chosen him over you. He was wrong."

"Well, I don't know how I'd be in bed." I replied dryly with a hint of a smile on my face. "I guess we'll have to test that out one day."

We smiled and then looked at each other sadly. I would love to take her each day and night for the rest of my life, but we would have to hide our affair. We would have to go long stretches without being able to pleasure each other like we had now. This plan would hurt and yet I had no other choice. Daenerys would only be happy when she sat on the Iron Throne and I lived only for her happiness. I lived only to serve her.

I clutched her tightly as her children fought with each other, their roars seeming to make the ground below shake. Daenerys laughed and I joined her. They were her children, our children, and we had nothing to fear from them. I would always be cautious but I knew, somehow I knew, they would never hurt me as long as I never hurt Khaleesi.

"If only you had Targaryen blood." Daenerys said with a sigh. "You could join me in battle. I on Drogon and you on one of the others."

"I serve you just as well on the ground." I replied though riding a dragon was a pleasant fantasy.

"Which one would you pick if you could?"

I realized I could not get out of this game my love had decided on. Her mind was powerful when it was determined. She was a force of nature like her dragons were. So I had to decide on either Viserion or Rhaegal. Maybe I could do so by color? Green was one of my House's colors but so was white.

"Whichever one would have me." I finally answered.

"That's not an answer, Ser Jorah." Daenerys said giving me a playful slap on the chest.

"No, it isn't. Viserion then."

We both laughed when we heard the dragons make sounds. It was as if they were evaluating my decision. I let the peace of the moment consume me as this would be one of the few peaceful moments of my life. There would be deception and lies once we parted ways for the evening.

"Daario said something that was disturbing." Daenerys said. "It was after you had rescued me from the Dothraki. He said I was a conqueror and not a ruler. With how poorly I ruled Meereen, I think he is right. What if I get on the Iron Throne and hurt the people I want to protect?"

I looked at her. She was so strong and would be a good ruler. Her burning of the Taryls was a wrong move but all of us made mistakes. It would not surprise me if she felt so weighed down by loses that she needed to lash out. She needed to prove to others and herself that she was strong. As long as I was by her side I knew I could tame the flames inside of her.

"You learned from Meereen." I told her. "You are not the same woman I met those many nights ago."

"Am I?" Daenerys asked. "I burned the Tarlys because I was scared. Because Olenna told me to be a dragon and Tyrion kept on giving bad advice. I was losing and I lashed out. That was no action of a queen."

Olenna Tyrell. She was the last of her House all because of Cersei Lannister. She had been playing her game for a long time. She had also been seeking revenge. That did not excuse Daenerys' actions, of course, but it did explain them. I was glad that Daenerys was taking credit for her own actions. It showed that she was willing to learn no matter how slowly she did so.

"You are right." I said and kissed her head gently. "You didn't act like a queen but someone out for vengeance. You aren't bound to your past. You can break free from it and become something new."

"Like you." Daenerys replied.

Yes, like me. I had sold people into slavery and yet I had fallen in love with my own redemption. Daenerys represented the opposites of all my sins. I loved her deeply and completely as she did me. I needed her just as she needed me.

"Yes, Khaleesi." I told her. "Will you use your dragons as a form of execution again even if I'm not by your side? I'm older than you and not everyone comes out of a war alive. Not even the ones we love."

"I won't." Daenerys promised me, holding back tears. "But don't go saying that you'll die."

"I will only bring up the matter if the situation calls for it."

"You don't need to do something stupidly heroic for my love, not anymore."

"I know, Khaleesi. But it is war and war is unpredictable."

We stayed locked in each other's embrace a moment longer. Then we both got dressed. I hated not spending the evening with my love in my arms. I hated not being able to wake up to her warmth. But I had been the one to suggest the plan and I would not back down. I would not risk Daenerys' claim to the Iron Throne because of my dreams.

"It won't be easy pretending not to love you, Jorah." Daenerys said before giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Nothing worth fighting for ever is." I replied sadly. "But I will risk my heart breaking to see you sitting on the Iron Throne. A ruler like you doesn't come into existence often. Westeros needs you and I will not take you from it."

"It's good I can't have kids. It wouldn't help our cause if my children had your features and not Jon's."

Children. I wanted children but they were things I could live without. What I couldn't live without was Daenerys. Besides, we had our children. They weren't human but they would do. Maybe the witch had been lying or maybe there were spells that would allow my queen to have children yet again. But I could live without children as long as I had Daenerys by my side.

"If you ever have children, we can hide the parentage." I reassured her. "My features and Jon's are similar enough, I think, to not make people think you're having an affair. We will still be keeping our distance so people won't think of me as the father. And you will be sleeping with Jon so it could very well be that you bear his children."

I didn't add that spies could very well reveal the truth. I also didn't bring up the fact that it felt odd, somehow wrong, for her to have Jon's children and not mine. But I had come up with this plan of deceit for the woman I loved.

After one final kiss we went our separate ways. We made sure that it didn't appear as if we had come from the same place. At least people wouldn't guess the exact timing. Once I was back in my room I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow wouldn't be easy nor would the many days afterwards.

 

JON SNOW  
I was having trouble getting to sleep. This place was strange and made me want to go home. The only thing that kept me here wasn't my goal of defeating the Night's King, but Ghost. He was a sign of home that I could focus on and have the courage to continue. I remembered finding him so long ago that it seemed like a different lifetime.

Ned, my father, and my siblings were wandering. Or maybe we were walking somewhere. I was so tense that the full memory seemed to linger just out of reach. What I could remember was seeing the dead direwolf mother. It had been a sight to see such a rare creature. And then the direwolf cubs. Lady for Sansa who was still at Winterfell, Nymeria for Arya who was most likely dead, Summer for Bran who was also probably dead, Grey Wind for Robb who had been murdered, Shaggydog for Rickon who I had failed in saving, and Ghost for the bastard of Winterfell.

It had seemed like a sign from one god or another. I remembered Ned promising me something important. He promised to tell me who my mother was when we met up again. But that never happened. He had been beheaded for a wrong he had never done. Now Cersei Lannister, one of those behind his murder, was sitting on the Iron Throne. She got to live and reign while my father was dead. That anger made me think I should bend the knee to Daenerys just to see the Lannister burn. But then reason came over me as I remembered that I had to think of what was truly important.

What was important was getting ready for the Army of the Dead. What was important was defeating the Night's King. Even if Daenerys won her war, it wouldn't matter if everyone was dead. Ghost must have sensed my thoughts as he put his head on the edge of my bed. His eyes looked worried and he made a low moaning sound. I petted him behind the ears and he calmed down a little. He knew that I wasn't alright.

"There's nothing you can do, Ghost." I told him sadly. "You can't kill the Night's King. I don't know if I can win that battle. There might be no way to win against him for all I know."

Ghost looked at me and I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to talk about Daenerys. The one woman I was desperately trying to push out of my mind. I did not want to think of her arrogance as anything but painful. But the truth was...the truth was that she was endearing in a way.

"I'm not going to pursue her." I told him and he tilted his head. "Ygritte is still with me even though she's dead. I will not betray her."

The words now seemed hollow. They seemed to mean nothing. Why should I hold onto someone when they were gone? Daenerys had lost Khal Drogo and I highly doubted that she hadn't found someone else in Essos. Someone that wasn't here as she had no sexual relations with anyone on Dragonstone. Did her doing that make her love Drogo any less? Did she even love Drogo before?

"I am not Daenerys." I told my direwolf. "Besides, if I am going to lay with another woman it won't be a Targaryen. I have the North to think about. The Northern lords will be furious."

Ghost jumped onto my bed and I could tell he didn't believe me. Even though I knew he would never harm me, it was still a little frightening seeing his large form over me. His fur as white as new fallen snow and his eyes seeming to be able to pierce into my soul. He was able to connect to me so well that I thought that he could read my mind. That he could see the things I hid from myself.

"I am falling for her." I groaned and Ghost licked my face. "Are you happy now?"

After licking my face he jumped down from my bed and put his head on the edge. Now his tail was wagging which made me smile. He was the only part of home that I had brought with me. A part that was loyal to me and would never betray me. A part that connected, in some way, with Ned.

"Daenerys is hard to be around but she is beautiful." I told Ghost while petting him. "It's in her blood to be attractive as well as deadly. I think someone that liked those flying beasts of hers would compare her to them. But she's not like a dragon to me. I could never love a dragon."

I could never love a dragon, but I could love her. She had three dragons that were more than deadly. If she had decided to attack King's Landing with all three of them, she would've won the Iron Throne in less than a day. It said something about her that she wouldn't decide on that course of action. Someone could say that it was merely because Tyrion advised against that course of action, but at the end of the day it had been Daenerys' decision.

House Targaryen was distrusted in the North but maybe it was wrong to distrust the House. The Mad King had been horrible but Daenerys wasn't him. She wasn't bound to act like her father and I couldn't blame her for his crimes. At the same time I couldn't just bend the knee to her and expect the Northern lords to understand. But the way she looked...I felt tempted to bend the knee. The fire in her eyes commanded the utmost respect.

"I don't know what to do, Ghost." I told him. "I don't think she would let me in any case. Especially as you just happened to take a shit near her."

Ghost smiled widely at that. I couldn't help but laugh.  
* * *  
I wasn't good at mining and tended to watch rather than help. I didn't work as fast as the others so I would tend to stand in the background. Right now I had just finished helping and we were all taking a break. All of us were sweating and in need of some fresh air.

When I stepped out I breathed deeply. The air was so strange here and yet it was calming. I looked around me and the first thing I noticed was Ghost. He was playing in the waves and seemed to have no care in the world. His only concern was to catch the waves that kept escaping him. My eyes then turned to Daenerys.

She was standing on one of the cliffs nearby. She was close enough to where I was so that I could see her clearly. Her hair only managed to not blow wildly around because it was braided. The wind still did a good job at trying to disturb her hair, though. She kept herself steady and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. All I could tell was that she was sure of herself, or at least did a very good job at pretending to be certain.

If I could see her eyes I was sure there was no doubt in them. Only the certainty that what she was doing was the right thing. I wanted that certainty in my life. I thought about running up to her now. Something in my blood was drawing me to her. Making all reason be left behind. I had a duty to Westeros to get rid of the White Walker threat. I should only be focusing on that. But having such a tight focus was draining on me. I was owed some relief.

I thought about running up to her and kissing her. I wondered if her kisses would be as fierce as she was. If her passion was driven by the same flames that her beasts spewed out. I wondered if she would rip my clothes off in the heat of her lust for me. I wondered if she would take my clothing off slowly to make me long for her more. I wondered what her cum would taste like as I ate her out. What positions would she want to do?

Since she had traveled so long with the Dothraki did she prefer sex that way? I looked at her and saw Dothraki some feet behind her. I took careful notes of their muscles and compared myself to them. Khal Drogo, her dead husband, must have been stronger than those around her. I could hardly measure up to the Dothraki around her so I knew in brute strength I wouldn't equal Drogo. But maybe she wanted something different? Maybe she wanted someone with a gentle touch? With a gentle tongue?

I imagined her standing there on the cliff with no clothing on and her hair not braided. I imagined her looking down at me with her nipples hard and her cunt already wet. I imagined rushing up to her and soon finding myself naked with her on top. I imagined us fighting for who got to be on top, for who got to be on command.

But that must just be an impossible dream. I was the one keeping her from what she wanted. I was the one denying her what she craved. Daenerys wouldn't want a man who she couldn't dominate. Or maybe that's why she was attracted to me. If she was, that is. I had seen her look at me from time to time. Glances that did not seem like they were the kind shared between allies. I had seen how they had changed over time. First hidden and then more open.

"Jon!" Gendry yelled and I realized he had been yelling for some time.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to him.

"The men want to know if ever want to start mining again today."

I didn't ask him why he had made that comment. I looked back at where Daenerys had been standing and realized that she was gone. How long had I just been looking at nothing? I must have appeared like such an idiot. I had spent the entirety of the break looking at nothing. I could demand they extend the break so that I could eat, but the war against the dead wouldn't wait for me. It would go on even if I spent the entire day daydreaming about the Targaryen.

"Let's go." I said and started walking towards the area where we were mining.

"I think you need to eat first." Gendry said as he grabbed my arm.

I stopped. He was right. My men could work without me as I was pretty much useless mining. They'd probably go quicker too. I went with my fellow bastard to eat with Ghost begging for scraps. As we talked and joked I felt guilty for thinking about Daenerys. I had loved Ygritte and hadn't been able to escape her memory. She felt as present as when she had been alive. She wouldn't like me taking another woman. I couldn't insult her memory like that.

"You like her, don't you?" Gendry asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Like who?" I asked pretending not to know who he was talking about.

"Who was it that you were staring at earlier?"

"Daenerys Targaryen is an ally. I was trying to figure out what was going on in that thick skull of hers."

The Baratheon bastard shook his head. I didn't like others knowing I fancied the queen when I couldn't decide on my own emotions. I hated her yet I liked her. I didn't want to harm Ygritte's memory and yet I wanted to bed Daenerys. Maybe the Wildling was right, maybe I did know nothing. Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion coming up with the marriage plan between Daenerys and Jon seems a little contradictory, something I only noticed while editing, but I think it can be explained away. His comment to Daenerys about Jon loving her could mean he only gradually noticed the bastard's feeling. The plan was political in nature and no need for feelings of love to actually be present. Used 'infatuated' for that reason.
> 
> And Jon...it's awkward having such a way of writing where I write what the character feels and not what I feel. So while he's having strong feelings towards Daenerys I'm just...I'm just rolling my eyes and yelling why. Then he proceeds to tell me I wrote that plot for him at which points things get really strange...


	3. The Strength of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to leave for Christmas with this chapter half finished. I was so glad to finally get home so I could complete it!

DAENERYS TARGARYEN  
The other night with Jorah had been everything I had hoped for and more. I had connected with both his body and his soul. Only Khal Drogo had produced such feelings in me before. It had been a complicated relationship with the Khal but it had been strong. It had given me the strength I needed now. Now when I was about to give Jon news I didn’t think he would like.

We were on the beach watching as other men mined for dragonglass. The sun was bright and the scent coming off the sea was calming. This was my home that I had fought so hard to get to. I wouldn’t fail to get the Iron Throne. Not now when victory was so close.

“When I left Dragonstone I went to get a victory.” I said slowly as I was ashamed. “I needed to show Cersei Lannister that I am someone to fear. So I attacked a loot train that the Lannister army was guarding. Afterwards I let Randyll Tarly and the other survivors have a choice.”

“Bend the knee or die.” Jon guessed. “So you beheaded Randyll Tarly. At least you gave him an honorable death. Not that he deserved one.”

I was silent. This man that I was supposed to marry thought too good of me. He didn’t think I’d be like my father and thought I wouldn’t kill people with my dragons. That I wouldn’t burn people alive to strike fear into their hearts. I was both angry and happy at his confusion. Angry that he didn’t know me but also happy that someone would think so good of me.

“I didn’t behead him or Dickon.” I replied. “I burned them alive with Drogon. Randyll and Dickon held each other’s hands before they died. It was the quickest way to gain loyalty from those that survived. It was also the wrong decision. I will never use my dragons like that again, you have my word.”

Jon was quiet and I allowed him silence. My reveal could jeopardize my future marriage with him, but I had to do it. I was sure that rumors would start to come out and the truth would become obscured. So I had to tell Jon so he would know the truth. He would also know that I trusted him and so he might decide to trust me.

When he opened his mouth I thought he was going to talk, but that didn’t end up being the case. I looked around to try and find Ghost. The direwolf had been here earlier and then had left. He had left with a sense of urgency. Part of me was worried that the animal would figure out about my affair with Jorah. That he could sniff out the scent of our lovemaking. I didn’t know how powerful the creature’s sense of smell was but I was sure it wasn’t that powerful.

“They didn’t deserve it.” Jon said with pain in his voice. “Not even Randyll and he was going to kill Sam. Did you have to kill someone who wasn’t even the head of his House?”

“Dickon wanted to die.” I said, not able to look the bastard in the eye. “Randyll tried to stop him. I had made a promise and I had to keep it.”

Jon was silent for a few more minutes. For a moment he looked as if he were going to walk away and then he looked at me. He looked at me and I felt extremely uncomfortable under his gaze. Had I just messed up everything? Jorah and I had a plan but if Jon didn’t want me anymore…

“Are you going to burn anyone else?” Jon asked with some fear.

“No, never.” I reassured him. “I don’t intend to ever repeat that mistake. I promise you have nothing to fear from me on that front.”

Jon’s eyes looked into mine for a moment and then they traveled. I could tell he was trying to be coy but I saw through him. His eyes were staring at my tits and he was probably fantasizing about me. Thinking of how he would claim my body. It made me feel guilty when he looked at me like he was. He was falling in love and I was just using him. I was a failure in morality compared to him. But I wanted both the Iron Throne and Jorah Mormont. I would do anything to get my goals accomplished.

To calm myself down I thought about how good he looked. He was nothing compared to Jorah, but that didn’t mean he was ugly. He was young and had a body that could endure a lot. He could fuck me for hours until he finally got sore. Jorah could also fuck me for hours if he wanted to. Daario had been a liar when he had said my sweet bear couldn’t pleasure me.

No, think back to Jon. Think how sweet those eyes will be when they’re eating me out. My cum dripping down his chin as he smiles. Or maybe he won’t look up at me and I’ll see his hair. His hair was gorgeous and running my fingers through it would become a favorite pastime. Jon’s lips looked pleasant and good for kissing. They wouldn’t be able to kiss with the passion Jorah had, Jon was much too inexperienced for that. I would never love the bastard even if he could fuck well and yet I would have to pretend to. If the secret ever got out then it would break his heart and I didn’t want that.

“I better go, Jon.” I told him. “I have Seven Kingdoms I need to conquer.”

“Six.” Jon replied.

How he said ‘six’ was half-hearted as if he were expected to say it. I had a gut feeling that he would be bending the knee very soon.  
* * *  
After meeting with Jon I walked around Dragonstone to help clear my mind. All three of my dragons were flying and so I couldn’t rest by them. Some days were slower than others with only a few meetings to go to. The next meeting would be in a few hours which left me a lot of time to just think. If I would only burn King’s Landing then I could get the Iron Throne much quicker. It might even frighten Jon enough to bend the knee and give up the North.

But that wasn’t the kind of queen I wanted to be. I wanted to break the wheel, whatever that really meant, and so I needed to be loved. I couldn’t be loved if the only thing people thought of me as was someone who caused destruction. If I was only remembered as a conqueror my victory would mean nothing.

While I was getting lost in my thoughts I saw Jorah. Jorah who always managed to make my life have meaning. Jorah who I loved above anyone else. He was my dearest friend who I could always count on. That was a good trait in a husband. At least I assumed so. However, I made sure to only look at him from the corner of my eye. It hurt to hide my feelings for him.

I wanted to show him the tiniest sign of affection but that would go against the plan. That would go against everything we were fighting for. Both of us wanted me on the Iron Throne, a goal I had been dreaming about ever since I had stepped out of the pyre unburnt. So I barely gave Jorah a passing glance before moving on. I wanted to run and yet I couldn’t. There were people here and so running would just draw attention to myself. Maybe I could pass it off as me being upset about stopping my friendship with Jorah, but even that would raise some questions. Tyrion and Varys would both point out that it was me who had stopped things with the man.

My mind was not kind to me and went back to the other night. The night when Jorah had made love to me. How good he had felt in me. How complete I felt in his embrace as we lost ourselves in each other. I wanted to fall asleep next to him without any worry about people finding out. I tried to find something to take my mind off my thoughts. But I only saw Dothraki, Northerners, and other common people. No one that I knew or had a story.

“Are you lost?” Someone asked and I look at a bastard.

“No,” I told Gendry. “I am not lost.”

I had replied to his question with a lot more harshness than I had originally intended. But I wouldn’t say sorry to him and risk my own image being diminished. Gendry shrugged and then continued walking. My eyes spared a few more seconds glancing at him before I continued my own walk. His appearance had managed to distract me.

Now my mind was full of how to think about Gendry. He was the bastard son of Robert Baratheon, the man who had managed to overthrow House Targaryen, and so I should show anger to him. But he didn’t have anything to do with how my House got overthrown. He had been conceived when his father had been out with a whore. His birth had been an accident. I shouldn’t show him more ill will than I would another person.

All of House Baratheon, minus Gendry, was dead. There was no one I could kill for revenge. Ser Davos Seaworth had been loyal to Stannis but trying to enact my revenge on him would mean severing any ties with Jon. The bastard was someone I needed to get to the Iron Throne. If I allowed myself time to admit any humanity, I couldn’t hate any of them. I couldn’t hate Gendry or Davos as they hadn’t harmed me. They had followed my orders, as much as they had to to be polite, and had caused me no distress.

“Daenerys,” Missandei said and I slowed down so she could walk beside me. “Has it been everything you have wanted?”

Arriving at Dragonstone had started the hardest part of my life. I had expected to sweep through Westeros and claim my birthright easily. Yet it had eluded me to no end. I had lost when I should have won. Now with the stress of hiding my affair with Jorah, things had become harder than I had ever thought they would be.

“It has been harder than I thought.” I admitted to my friend. “I am starting to think that I’m not fit to conquer, much less rule.”

“You have done well.” Missandei reassured me. “You have done well as anyone else.”

“Aegon the Conqueror would have already conquered the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Your ancestor has had many centuries to become a legend. He might not have been as good as people say. He might even have doubted himself like you do.”

I turned to look at my friend in utter shock. What she said had sounded like blasphemy. Of course Aegon the Conqueror was good at what he did. Of course he would have a string of endless victories if he were here. He would have already killed Cersei by this time. But since Missandei was my friend I considered what she had said. There was always the possibility that stories had glorified his history while not talking that much about less noble parts.

“I still shouldn’t be encountering so many failures.” I told Missandei. “Tyrion is doing the best he can yet even he is not giving me that good of advice at times. I have lost the support of Dorne and the Iron Islands. I have lost Highgarden.”

Missandei had nothing to say to this and so became very quiet.

 

JORAH MORMONT  
I turned away at the last second as the warhammer was seconds away from hitting my side. The air made a fierce sound as it whipped across my skin. I raised my sword in time to block the warhammer. The vibrations felt like they would tear my arm apart. I prepared for yet another attack as my sweat poured over my body. My breathing was even this entire time as was Gendry’s. He was a little more reckless than I was and yet his body had the endurance.

“You’re not such an old man.” Gendry said with a laugh.

The bastard’s sweat made his hair cling to his head. Only the hairs on top were affected by the wind. There was no one around us but a few Dothraki that had wandered by. They sat some distance away and watched. I imagined that they were interested to see how Andals, their incorrect term for all those in Westeros, fought. I even thought they were using the sparring session to consider how to attack Cersei’s forces in the near future.

I didn’t bother answering Gendry’s comment. It wasn’t just because I had nothing witty to reply to it with but the fact was that I was becoming tired. Not that I would admit that to him. No need to let him know how easy it would be to defeat me if he just used a burst of energy. Also my pride would not allow me to admit defeat. Not unless he rightfully earned it.

Gendry again aimed a blow at me and I was able to dodge it. I used my momentum to aim for his arm. I had guessed what he would do and I was right. He turned quickly to counter it which allowed me to land a blow on his side. He staggered back and smiled at me. The bastard did resemble his father while fighting. Before Robert had become a man who drank and fucked, he had been a fierce fighter. A fighter who had the intensity that Gendry did.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Gendry said and put a hand on his side.

I looked harshly at the boy as I had warned him to wear armor and he had obeyed. Up to a point. He had put on most of it but had failed to put on all of it. This would cause his side to hurt more than it should. Hopefully Jon could convince him later to wear his full suit of armor even in a practice session. To Gendry’s credit, he did not show any pain on his face and merely exhaustion. The hand to his side was a fleeting gesture.

“As you wish.” I replied and sheathed my sword.

“What was it like when Daenerys exiled you?” Gendry asked. “Did you ever doubt she would take you back?”

His line of questioning seemed highly personal. At first I thought he was going to mock me and then I saw the distant look in his eyes. He didn’t want to talk about Khaleesi, at least not now. He was thinking of some other woman that he had left behind for one reason or another. Maybe they had been forcibly separated leaving him to only have the memory of her. If I was correct in my guesses, I wouldn’t mind talking about Daenerys so he could talk about his woman.

“I never knew for certain.” I admitted. “What I did know was that my life would be without meaning if I couldn’t see her again. My one longing in life is to serve her. I had to at least try to get back to her.”

“Awhile back I met this girl.” Gendry said with a soft smile. “She was small and young, but she had the strength of someone much older. It was good traveling with her.”

“What happened?”

Gendry fell silent as if the memory was more than painful. I wondered if he would ask me to help find this girl when there was time. But I wouldn’t know where to look for a girl that was a lowborn. When I had lived in Westeros I lived with the benefits that my lineage granted me. Later I had been Lord of Bear Island. In none of those instances would I know any lowborn girl. Besides that, I was a fighter and had not the slightest idea of how to track a random person in the Seven Kingdoms. Hopefully the bastard would merely ask me for advice.

“This priestess, the one that served Stannis Baratheon, captured me.” Gendry replied, breaking the silence. “If not for Davos I would be dead by now. He let me escape and I was living in Flea Bottom ever since. I foolishly hoped that she would find her way to me one day.”

I looked in his eyes and saw that he truly loved this girl. A tear went down his cheek as the silence went on. I wondered how I would look if I didn’t know where Daenerys was. It had nearly killed me when she had flown on Drogon only to get lost soon after. At least I had been able to track her and help rescue her. If I hadn't found her…what would have been left of me?

“Her name is Arya Stark.” Gendry said with a sad smile. “I know you were Lord of Bear Island at one point. I also know House Mormont and House Stark are close allies with one another. I was hoping that you knew her. If you knew where she’d be at this moment. I want to know if there is any chance I’ll meet her again.”

He had fallen for Arya Stark? The girl was dead by all accounts. I couldn’t just tell Gendry that simple answer as he must have already heard. But a heart full of longing for a woman can make one act foolish. I knew I wasn’t always the smartest of men when I fell for a woman.

“I don’t know Arya Stark.” I said. “I was by Winterfell a few times but I don’t have any important memories with the Stark children. And there are ru-“

“She’s not dead.” Gendry replied. “I don’t know where or how, but she’s not dead. She won’t die, not with her strength.”

I didn’t bother telling him that even the strongest among us can fall. Ser Arthur Dayne, one of the best swordsmen in Westerosi history, had been killed in a fight. Ser Barristan Selmy had died while fighting the Sons of the Harpy in Meereen. My own father had been betrayed by his men and died. Being strong had nothing to do with staying alive. Sometimes it was pure luck that let you see another day.

“Don’t you fancy Daenerys?” Gendry said as we made our way to our rooms. “I can see why, even Jon wants her. Not that he will admit that.”

Good. If Jon wanted her the plan would go down smoothly. My love had the beauty of her House. She could woo any man she so chose. It was a rare blessing in my life that she had decided to bed me. That night still felt fresh in my mind as if my cock was still deep in her cunt. But I couldn’t admit the love and devotion my queen shared with me. If I shared that then the plan would fall apart.

“A part of me will always feel connected with my queen.” I replied. “But she has made it very clear that she does not want me. Not in the way that I desperately long for. I have never hated her for any of the choices she has made. I have never dissuaded her from sleeping with her past lovers. Who she takes to her bed is her choice and I will honor that. Since Daenerys will not have me I will stop trying.”

Gendry nodded and there was pity in his eyes. I wondered if he was thinking about Arya now. I wondered if he was thinking about seeing her again only to be rejected by her. I hoped that he could be strong and honor the Stark, but I was unsure. I think that even he was unsure of how he would react. After a few minutes he shook his head as if trying to clear his mind.

Dragonstone was the home of House Targaryen and held so much history that walking through it I felt as if I understood Daenerys a little more. She had been born to do great things and resurrect the House I had helped destroy. Calling a place like this home showed one had greatness in them. Or the ability for greatness. It was something that Viserys had lacked. Unlike him, Daenerys had the will and power to claim the Iron Throne. And I would be by her side and any other position she desired.

“What do you think of Jon Snow, Ser Jorah?” Gendry asked, his words echoing off the walls as we walked.

“Do you mean as an ally or as a possible lover for Daenerys?” I replied.

“Both?”

I didn’t think he had meant to hurt me with his question, he was not the kind of man that would do that. Even though he thought she had rejected me, I was still a valuable advisor to her. I was also her most loyal follower and a good way to judge if there was any hope of an alliance with her. As Gendry was a smart man he would not try to make me angry. He would not try and open up all my wounds.

I took a few minutes to gather my thoughts. I had to make it seem as if Daenerys had really rejected me and respond as if that was the truth. But it was hard to keep joy out of my voice as I thought of how she loved me. Of the connection we shared as if we were one mind in two bodies. Of the memory of how we had consummated our affections for each other. It was only the thought of her future that kept me calm now.

"As an ally he is more than valuable." I finally said. "Jon has managed to rise above his status of bastard all on his own. Having him as an ally won't just give us the strength of the North, it will give Daenerys its respect. It doesn't matter that my queen has decided to bed him as denying Jon's strengths is foolish. From what I know of the man he is the only one I trust, besides myself, to make Daenerys happy. He has more honor than most men."

"That he does." Gendry replied with a slight nod of his head. "If there is anyone that can hold everyone together to defeat the Night King, it is him."

"Just because you want to bed his sister doesn't mean you have to compliment him."

A slight grin pulled on my lips for just a moment. It was gone too quickly for the Baratheon bastard to notice. If we had known each other for a long time he might have noticed. By the look he gave me I could tell he hadn't picked up on the dry sarcasm in my voice. I didn't mind that.

"He's a bastard that became King of the North." Gendry argued. "If Jon can do that he can lead us to victory. He's done the impossible before. It isn't just because I love Arya, it's because I trust in him. The fact that he can take Daenerys from you and have you admiring him shows just how great he is."

I nodded. Even if Daenerys didn't love me and wanted Jon, I would still treat him with respect. I wouldn't risk her happiness for my jealousy. I would have let my true feelings haunt my mind as I kept a calm exterior.

 

JON SNOW  
"Can you stop talking about Daenerys Targaryen's good heart, Davos?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice.

We were near one of the many cliffs of Dragonstone where Ghost had decided to take a nap. Currently he was lying on his back with his legs up. It seemed as if nothing frightened him at the moment but I knew that was a lie. If he sensed any danger he would be wide awake and ready to attack. A growl would start in his throat and exit his mouth.

"Any reason?" Davos asked with a chuckle.

"You should be talking about Missandei's good heart." I replied. "You look at her much more often than I look at Daenerys."

That was a lie. Davos was able to pull his eyes away from the former slave. He was able to concentrate on what he had to do even if the dark skinned beauty was in sight. Nowadays when I saw Daenerys it became extremely hard to concentrate on the task at hand. All I could do was think of how best to impress the woman that had taken my heart from me. No matter what I had to do.

"It would be rude not to acknowledge her." Davos pointed out. "Even if I wanted to look at her the way you do Daenerys, I wouldn't. She has found love in the arms of Grey Worm. It has been the topic of much gossip around here."

"No, it's only been gossip around you." I said with a small chuckle. "From what I've heard others had to inform you about Missandei already bedding someone. Someone that she will bed again once he returns."

"You are also misinformed about that."

His face had a large grin on it and I laughed. Talking like this made me feel as if I were home. It made me feel as if I were back in Winterfell where I should be. I shouldn't be down here where no Northener belonged. And yet it was where I should be as Daenerys called out to me even when she wasn't near.

I could close my eyes and it was as if I could see her clearly. Her eyes, hair, and every other part of her body. A body I knew was mine just as mine was hers. Even though in moments such as these I still had my doubts. Something felt wrong and yet I couldn't figure out why. She was perfect and she wanted me. Why should I doubt these feelings?

Maybe it was because of how easily she had gotten rid of Jorah Mormont. Her advisor had been seeking her affections for many years and had done much to please her. Yet she had easily tossed him aside once she had met me. Part of me knew that this was only because she loved me and felt the connection I did. Yet another part of me worried how loyal she could be if she could get rid of Jorah so easily.

"You thinking about her again?" Davos teased.

"No." I said as sternly as I could.

"You don't have to lie to me. You know everyone on this island knows you want her. The way you stare at her and talk about her makes it impossible for you to hide your feelings."

"And maybe you just know me too well."

"It could be that."

I knew I had won this argument for only a moment. The next time either of us spoke he would argue again or something else would distract us. Many things happened on Dragonstone that required my attention. Things that made me have to stop thinking about Daenerys, the woman I should hate and yet didn't. I now knew why so many men followed her. She had the beauty of Old Valyria. If I wasn't careful she could be the death of me. Yet that didn't bother me at all.

"I could never love a woman that throws an old friend away." I told Davos as Ghost woke up from his nap. "She only talks to Ser Jorah when her duty requires it."

"There is nothing wrong there." My friend and advisor argued. "Some men have to be pushed away from their desires. Sometimes in ways that seem cruel but are only meant in kindness."

"And that's what happened with you and Missandei?"

"I didn't know she was involved with Grey Worm. I would have never thought of pursuing her if I knew that."

Could it be that Davos understood Daenerys and Jorah so well because he could look through the exiled knight's eyes? I wondered if he felt sorry for the Mormont and went to him. Though it seemed as if loneliness and Tyrion Lannister tended to be Jorah's only company nowadays. Not that I paid him too much mind as I was more concerned about Daenerys than him.

"She won't throw you away so easily." Davos reassured me. "She didn't love him and she loves you. You are not in his situation."

"But what if she only loves me like she did Daario Naharis?" I asked him, recounting the name that Tyrion had told me. "Daenerys spent a lot of time with him and yet she tossed him away. From the Lannister's account she didn't shed one tear when they parted ways. She could love me like that. I could be tossed away like him."

"From what I've heard, you're not like Daario at all. The man was more childish than you and less noble. He betrayed his own men for her which is something I am sure you won't do. You are much smarter and won't do something that foolish. I am sure you will make yourself very valuable to the Targaryen."

I wanted to tell Davos that of course I would be honorable. That I would not betray my Stark upbringing. And yet my cock hardened when I thought of Daenerys. A madness seemed to come over my mind during these times. I did not tell my friend about my doubts.  
* * *  
I let out a groan as Ghost walked over to my bed. I recognized that look in his eyes and that movement in his legs. He needed to go relieve himself. As he was my direwolf, he was my responsibility. The day had tired me out, both in physical labor and my thoughts, so the promise of sleeping in my bed had seemed like a blessing. But now that blessing would have to wait.

After a minute I was prepared to walk across Dragonstone. In recent nights I hadn't needed to walk as slowly as before. Now I could hardly see and yet know exactly where I was going. Ghost let out a bark which caused Jorah to turn. For a brief moment there was fear in his eyes because of the large creature coming towards him.

"Ghost!" I yelled out and my direwolf stopped. "I'm sorry about him."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Jorah replied as Ghost took a dump a few feet away from him. "I have been through worse situations than that."

"I can imagine."

I looked at the man and tried to see the monster that sold people into slavery. I couldn't see a monster no matter how hard I tried. All I could see was a man that cared. A man that was also restless. Maybe the war was making him need to take late night walks or maybe it was the fact that his love didn't want him. We weren't good enough friends for me to ask him about those things now.

"Do you think Daenerys can win, Ser Jorah?" I asked him as I tried to break the silence.

"Khaleesi can take the Iron Throne." He replied with the certainty I wanted to feel. "But I don't know how any of us will handle the dead army you talk about. Fighting the living is one thing, but fighting the dead is something else."

"So you believe me?"

For some reason his belief in me meant everything at the moment. It was probably the fact that at least someone on Daenerys' side didn't think I was insane. If he believed me he could talk to the Targaryen about me. No, he couldn't do that. She wasn't talking to him anymore. Not like she used to at least.

"I've seen dragons hatch." Jorah pointed out. "I've seen a woman unburnt from the fires that raged around her. You have no reason to lie to me and your story isn't the oddest I have heard."

"Why doesn't she believe me?" I asked.

He looked at me and it felt as if his eyes were penetrating to the very depths of me. I felt that if he wanted to kill me now he could. Ghost could move only so fast and now Jorah was closer to me. Thankfully he turned his gaze away from me and looked up to the stars. I didn't care why he had turned away from me, I was just glad he had.

"Some people are harder to convince than others." Jorah replied turning his head back to look at me with a less fearsome gaze. "My queen's goal has been to retake the Iron Throne. Most likely she sees your obsession with fighting the Night King as a mere distraction. Something that she doesn't need to worry about."

"How hard do you think it will be to convince the rest of Westeros?" I asked.

"Much harder. If it was merely about turning on Cersei more would join us, but you'll be asking them to fight an enemy they think is a mere myth."

Yes, it was hard to convince people of danger without proof. It would be suicidal to go beyond the Wall just for the chance that people would side with me. I had to trust that I could turn enough people to my side. I had risen from a mere bastard to Lord Commander of the Night's Watch to the King of the North. If I could do that I could surely convince enough people to join my side.

I had to believe that.

"I have full control of the North." I said. "I can count on them to stand by my side. Even the Wildlings are now with me. It's the South that is the problem. Are you sure that the Southerners won't just turn on Cersei once they see there is another option?"

Jorah raised one of his eyebrows and I could hear Ygritte saying, 'You know nothing, Jon Snow.' After his eyebrow returned to normal he was quiet. I hoped he was deciding whether or not his initial assumption was right or not. The other option was that he was deciding how to politely call me an idiot.

"No, turning them against Cersei won't be as easy as you think." Jorah finally replied. "Not only will you be asking them to fight against mythical creatures, Daenerys' army isn't one they will trust. She is a foreigner that has brought barbarians into Westeros. They will not understand her and with her burning people with Drogon, they will be even less likely to trust her."

"They will think she is her father's daughter." I agreed. "She isn't. She is something else. She's more pure than the Mad King could ever hope to be."

Jorah replied with nothing but a nod. I couldn't read his expression. The only thing I could tell was that he agreed with me. Daenerys Targaryen was not the Mad King. She would lead Westeros well and was someone worthy to being followed. My mind drifted from her sitting on the Iron Throne to her being underneath me. Her voice had gone from a regal queen's to a woman's. A woman who could only cry out in passion as I fucked her.

Once the dream had passed I looked at Jorah. Again I couldn't read his expression but swore it was one of regret.


	4. A Moment of Calm Broken

DAENERYS TARGARYEN  
Once the sun had fully set I had made my way over to the cliff I was to meet Jorah at tonight. Through small gestures that seemed like long conversations to us, we had planned to fuck tonight. As soon as we made the plans I had grown wet at the thought of Jorah's cock deep inside me. It had taken all my effort to remain calm so that no one noticed my excitement.

I had started walking toward the cliff as if I were deep in thought. I doubted anyone would question why I seemed to be lost in my mind as my conquest hadn't gone as smoothly as I had planned. Within a short time I was at the cliff and started waiting for my sweet bear. Waiting gave me time to think about the plan. Fucking Jon was a minor problem compared to using him. He was falling for me and yet I didn't love him. I was using him merely so that I could get what I wanted.

It was times like these that I wanted to hear Tyrion's advice. I needed someone wise and who could give a more objective opinion than Jorah. The Imp was very well versed in the game and would be more knowledgeable in deciding if the plan was actually a good move. Maybe he could casually talk to Jon and figure out if he was actually against polygamy. I didn't like using the bastard and yet I would continue doing so. It could be that years in the future, long after I had gotten the Iron Throne, that I would learn to love him.

After an hour of waiting I got bored. As long as I stayed in this general area, I would notice when Jorah arrived. I started to think about the morality of using Jon as I walked. It was only after awhile that I realized where I was. I had done a loop and was now approaching the path I had taken to the cliff a different way. Luckily if I had wandered too close to Jorah's path, no one would guess why we were both out. No one would figure out about our affair. Unfortunately that also meant I wouldn't be able to make love to him tonight as I had planned.

I turned my head as I heard a sound. Jon and Ghost were walking towards me. The direwolf looked as if he were on a mission and Jon had no choice but to follow. Sometimes the bastard would allow Ghost to wander around without him, but that was never the case at night. Once we started sleeping together I would find out why that was the case. For now it was a mystery to me.

"You're out late." Jon said.

"I could say the same about you." I replied.

"Ghost seems more than intent to keep walking around tonight. At least he won't burn me alive if I try to get him back in."

"If you're not afraid of him, why not force him to go inside?"

"Just a feeling that he knows something important."

Did Ghost know? Did the symbol of House Stark guess how I was using his master? I felt relief that the creature couldn't speak. He could know many secrets but couldn't say anything. If he knew about this meeting tonight was he attempting to catch me and Jorah in the act? No, I was just worrying too much. Direwolves were intelligent but they couldn't understand about affairs. Ghost couldn't even comprehend how I was using Jon.

"You should get control of your direwolf." I told him. "You can look for whatever he's trying to show you in the morning. If you get hurt, no one will be around to help you."

A small smile graced his face and I wondered if he thought it was because I loved him. I hadn't given him the warning because the thought of him dead scared me, it was because if he died I couldn't solidify my claim as much. I did care for him, but only to the extent I did any other friend.

"You should be just as concerned about yourself as you are me." Jon said with concern in his voice. "It's late at night and no one is out here."

No, no one but myself and Jorah were supposed to be out here. With no one around we could let out our cries of passion. Our screams becoming one as we came. I wanted his mouth on my cunt and my mouth on his cock. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms and wake up to his face. One day when the wars were over and Jon was away from King's Landing I could wake up in Jorah's arms. But that would not be for some time.

"I am nervous." I lied. "I don't know if I can conquer the Seven Kingdoms. I don't know if I can overthrow Cersei Lannister and reclaim my birthright. Sometimes I just need to walk and not be by anyone. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize where I was going."

Jon nodded as he bought my lie. Ghost, though, seemed to want to say something but he couldn't. As I let the bastard lead me back to my room I knew Jorah wouldn't be with me tonight. But there was nothing that could be done for that. He would realize I wasn't able to come to him and then go back to his room. I wondered how long he would wait for me. I guessed all night as he was the kind of man that would do that.

"I will leave you." Jon said and was about to leave until I grabbed his arm.

I was still extremely horny as I hadn't had a chance to relieve myself. I was already supposed to fuck Jon so he was a good way for me to let off steam now. He followed me into the room as Ghost stood guard outside. I put a hand on Jon's face and felt his beard. His face had none of the wrinkles and signs of wear that Jorah's had. Jon's cheeks also didn't make me that excited and it was only because I was already wet that I had a reaction. He smiled at the gasp I let out.

Jon didn't make any move and I could tell that he was nervous. More than nervous. If I fucked Jon then the plan could move forward. And if I fucked Jon now I could find some release. I took one of Jon's hands and put it on my waist. I smiled as he gripped me and I guessed he was trying to calm himself.

"Have you never been with a woman?" I teased him.

"It's not that." Jon replied and didn't elaborate.

Instead of explaining himself he looked into my eyes. He was losing himself in me and I felt guilty for that. If only I truly loved him and didn't have to feel bad for doing this. But, as I had found out from a young age, you had to fight for everything you got. I had never had a moment of peace where I had all the freedom in the world to decide what to do. I allowed him to make the next move as I didn't want to frighten him away. I didn't want him to feel afraid of me. One wrong move and I might mess everything up.

Jon's other hand went up my side and a few of his fingers brushed my tit. He bent his head down and kissed me. I answered with a kiss of my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. At first his kisses were slow and nervous but they became more hungry as time went on. Despite my lack of interest, I let out a moan. If I hadn't already been aroused due to Jorah, I would've had to pretend.

"You're beautiful." Jon said as we stopped for a moment. "I didn't know something like you could exist."

I felt his hard cock pressing against me which told me why the bastard was talking so oddly. He was like a drunk man at the moment. I shouldn't continue and yet I had to. I backed away from him and started taking off my dress. I did it slowly so that the anticipation would drive him mad. Jon started to step forward and I stepped back. He looked down ashamed at doing something I didn't want. When he looked back up I was naked with a smile on my face.

As soon as I was close to him he put his hands on my shoulders and his lips around one of my nipples.

"Ah!" I moaned loudly without meaning to.

I fell down and Jon was there to slow my fall. I grabbed at the stone floor as the bastard continued to suck my tit. I closed my eyes and took in every sensation I felt. Yes, this was pleasant. When Jorah died I could stand just having Jon in my bed. After Jorah died I would not seek out anyone else to be in my bed. Not unless I found someone that excited me in the way my sweet bear did.

"Oh..." Jon moaned softly as he started to kiss my neck and squeeze my tits.

As I thought it would be expected of me, I started to try to get his pants off so he could fuck me properly. Jon saw what I was doing and got off of me. He undressed quickly and clumsily. He couldn't take his eyes off of me which made it hard for him to focus. So I helped him. He went limp which left me to do all the work.

Now I was above him and ready to ride him. I spared a moment to look at his cock. Compared to Jorah's it was unimpressive. Just as Jon's cock neared my cunt, he pushed me away. I fell to the floor and looked up at the bastard.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Jon said and shook his head. "I...I...I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"What are you worried about?" I asked. "There is nothi-"

"I'm sorry."

He then left my chambers without any clothes on. I would have to have someone return them to him later. I would also have to figure out why Jon had left all of a sudden. He had been very aroused and yet...yet he had left me. Had he figured out how I was using him? Had Ghost informed Jon of the plan? Had they both been wandering at night for the sole purpose of finding me?

I thought about going back towards the cliff but decided against it. While no one would guess about me meeting Jorah there, going back out would still be met with some suspicion. Talk might start of me being so devastated by Jon's refusal tonight and I couldn't allow that. I wanted people to think I was in love with him, not that I became weak because of my love for him.

With a sigh I went to lay in my bed. I lay on a bed that was soft and comforting. If only Jorah was with me now. His body poised above mine and ready to serve me in whatever manner I needed. Since I had no other man to serve me now, I had to pleasure myself.

I ran my hand down my tits, belly, and let my fingers hover above my cunt. I teased myself with the promise of pleasure. After a minute I finally gave my body what it craved.

"Oooh..." I moaned and my free hand clutched at the sheets around me.

I opened my eyes to see Jorah poised above me. His cock was hard and already dripping cum. I put a hand on his cheek and he leaned down to kiss me. Our kiss lasted long enough for my love to enter me. I dug my fingers into his back and yelled out. Each thrust was more than I could have from the real Jorah. Each thrust more powerful and harder than the last.

"Khaleesi..." He said as he bit my neck, his teeth hurting enough to leave marks.

He changed our positions so that now I was sitting in his lap. He then picked me up and it hurt not to cry out his name. If anyone heard they would know. Or at least there would be rumors. So I bit my lower lip as I kept myself from letting his name leave my lips. Jorah pushed me against a wall and I wrapped my legs tightly around him.

The wall dug into my back as I went up and down. I didn't care about the pain as there was too much pleasure now. Jorah's kisses went from my lips, neck, and tits. Every now and again he would bite me sending new waves of pleasuring coursing through my body.

"Jor...ah...ahh!" I cried out as I could feel myself climaxing.

Jorah quickly put me down and knelt before me. I could tell that he was thirsty for my cum. His kisses traveled very slowly up to my cunt. It was maddening and I couldn't help my moans turning into yells. Finally his breath tickled my cunt and he looked up at me. I nodded at him and looked at his body. His body was ready to serve me however I saw fit.

He ate me out quickly as if he couldn't help himself. He ate me out as if he had been starving for years. He let out moans of his own and the vibrations put me over the edge.

"Jo...aaaaah!" I yelled out, barely able to stop saying my love's name.

I pushed Jorah to the ground and put his cock in my mouth. Oh yes. This was what I wanted. The taste of him in my mouth and him not being able to control himself. It only took a few short minutes for him to climax and then his cum filled my mouth. And when it ran out of space in my mouth it dripped out.

"Khaleesi." Jorah breathed and I looked at him.

"Daenerys?" Missandei asked as she knocked on my door.

I was suddenly brought back to reality. I wrapped a sheet around me and opened the door just enough to let Missandei in. My breath was uneven as I was still calming down from masturbating. I was still calming down from the images of Jorah that were even now going through my mind. If only I had been able to meet with him tonight and not have to rely on fantasies.

"What is it?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Jon wants his clothes back." Missandei replied. "The men are enjoying him running around naked. Especially Tyrion who is commenting on certain parts."

I nodded and let my dearest friend gather up Jon's clothing. I still didn't know what I had done wrong with Jon. I should be in his arms now as both of us fell asleep. Instead he was running around the island naked. If I didn't figure out what I had done wrong I might lose him. Losing him would mean my grip on the Iron Throne would go away. What if I had told him if he fucked me tonight I would allow him on the Iron Throne? That the North would become part of the Seven Kingdoms again but with a Stark in charge.

"He must not have been that good if you had to finish yourself off." My friend teased me.

"We didn't actually do anything." I told her. "We got to taking each other's clothes off and then nothing. I don't think if we actually continued that he would disappoint me."

"Do you think Jorah would?"

I looked at her. No, she didn't know. She also had no idea that I had masturbated to a fantasy of Jorah either. Just the thought of him made me extremely aroused. She didn't know any of that and I would not let her know. Even though I could trust Missandei with the secret of my affair, I didn't want to risk it.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Missandei replied.

"Do you normally fantasize about other men?" I asked her. "What about Grey Worm?"

"I am never going to leave Grey Worm, but that doesn't mean I'm blind. Sometimes I'm bored and I decide to imagine. It's not a common game for me."

In her voice I heard a lie but I couldn't tell anymore than that. I didn't know what she was lying about. Her whole reply seemed off to me. It could be that she was actually interested in Jorah. For some reason that idea made me angry. It felt strange to be jealous when I knew Jorah wasn't interested in her. Was this what he had felt when I had been married to Khal Drogo? When I had slept with Daario Naharis? Was this what he had to deal with all these years of serving me? He had been a much stronger man than I had ever imagined.

"Ser Jorah has had two wives." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "I guess he has experience at least."

I wanted to ask Missandei more about why she was so interested in my sweet bear. I wanted to be assured that she had just let her mind wander. She had been used as a whore and translator before I saved her. That made her game very odd. But if I asked her more about it I might find her asking me questions. She could easily ask me questions that I could not answer. Answers that I couldn't give her.

"Good night, my queen." Missandei said with a bow before she left.

 

JORAH MORMONT  
When Jon had found me I had been frightened and not just because of Ghost. I had been paying so much attention to make sure that no one was following me that any sound would have scared me. My senses had been on high alert as I had to make sure that no one would be near where I was to meet up with Daenerys.

As the conversation with Jon had gone on I had grown more impatient. While Jon was good company, he was not what I wanted at the moment. I wanted to feel Daenerys' cunt yet again. All day I had been waiting to finally meet with her again. Yet Jon had found his way to me and I had to hide my intentions. Part of me felt guilty for fooling Jon but it had to be done. I cared for my queen and needed to make sure she would be happy. If I died in the war or from old age, I wanted to make sure she had something to make her forget my absence.

Now I had been waiting for hours for Daenerys to arrive. I had stood for awhile and then I had sat. Too soon the night turned into morning. I watched as the colors in the sky slowly changed. I found the most comfortable place I could and decided to get at least an hour of sleep.

It would have been easy to blame Khaleesi for not arriving but I didn't. The only reason she hadn't shown up last night was because something had happened. I knew she wouldn't endanger the plan. It was possible she had run into Jon and therefore couldn't come to me. Ghost might be trying to warn Jon of deception. I didn't doubt the intelligence of a direwolf.  
* * *  
It was yet another meeting where plans were discussed. Plans for Daenerys to win the Iron Throne that hadn't been working out. Only her attack on the loot train had been a success. And even then she had made the mistake of burning the Tarlys alive. As usual, I had taken my place behind my queen. Her beauty deadly as a dragon.

"You can't just ride on your three dragons, Daenerys." I reminded her. "Drogon was shot down once, he can be shot down again. Maybe this time with you falling from him. The Lannisters might have another weapon waiting there for all we know."

Daenerys ignored me and I could tell it wasn't to hide our affair. She still continued to believe her dragons couldn't die even after Drogon had been shot down. To think that she could've died that day before I returned was a nightmare that haunted me. However, riding on Drogon was still the safest way to travel.

"In any case you can't just burn down Highgarden." Tyrion said. "There aren't just those loyal to House Lannister, there are the common people that take no sides. Who don't have a choice for who they serve. Not like we do."

"You are right, Tyrion." Daenerys replied and acted as if my advice had meant nothing.

For the past hour if I said anything she would seem to ignore it. Only mentioning my presence when it would be disrespectful not to. Except for my last statement, she did this to hide the fact that she was close to me. Extremely close. I caught a passing glance of longing now. She couldn't turn her head to look at me but I could see the longing. If only I could show my love openly. If only we didn't have to fool Jon.

"We should be focusing on overthrowing Cersei, not taking back one castle." I said. "Once you are on the Iron Throne you will have the ability to take back Highgarden. We don't need to waste resources now."

"And what about all the resources Highgarden has to offer?" Daenerys asked. "Winter will be here soon and there are supplies there that will be more than valuable."

"Highgarden isn't the only place with food." Tyrion pointed out. "I am sure other Houses will be stocking up with food soon. Those loyal to you are sure to spare food for your army."

Daenerys considered the advice she had been given for a few minutes. Retaking Highgarden for her was a matter of pride. I wanted to make her happy which sometimes meant every dream of hers couldn't be fulfilled. With all the losses we had accumulated, we couldn't risk more of our men lost. There were more important battles to be won at the moment.

"You are both right." Daenerys said bitterly. "When I can take it back I will. Which means I need to get rid of Cersei as soon as I can."

Her response signaled the end of the meeting. I looked at her and wanted to comfort her. I had heard about her and Jon the other night. I looked at her and she shook her head indicating she didn't have sex with him. As it was a brief moment of calm she knew I would want to know about the rumors. With my own small gestures I gave her as much reassurance as I could risk. I wanted her to know that she would have other chances with the bastard in the future. This was far from the end.

"You can go now, Ser Jorah." She told me as Tyrion stood in the doorway.

Her voice was harsh and yet I could feel the kindness underneath. She had a part to play, one that sometimes consisted of pushing a former friend away, and she did so well. I gave her a slight nod of my head and then I left. Maybe in the future these partings would be easier but I doubted it. Even though I knew she loved me, it tore at my heart not to be able to show others that. But if the plan failed then my queen's happiness would falter.

Tyrion and I walked a short distance in silence. This was strange for the Imp as he wasn't one to be quiet. I should be grateful to have some peace from him and yet I wasn't. Ever since Daenerys had burned the Tarlys alive he had been somewhat reserved. It was as if he was doubting his loyalties. As long as he continued to serve her I would not hold his doubts against him. Aerys had been a ruthless ruler and the Imp just wanted to earn some redemption.

"Daenerys is being too distant with you." Tyrion finally said. "I can understand why but...it does seem to be somewhat excessive."

"We were in a meeting." I replied. "It was a formal setting. You can't expect her to show me any affection there."

"It isn't just in the meetings. It is everywhere at every time. You barely look at each other anymore. She doesn't just need an advisor and lover, she needs a friend. I know she doesn't tell me everything and I doubt she will ever fully open up to Jon. She needs your strength, Jorah."

I kept the same expression I usually had on my face. Inside, though, I was glad about his little speech. He knew that Daenerys and myself were two parts of a whole. He knew that without me our queen might fall. Tyrion had enough of a kind tone that I thought of telling him the truth. I thought of reassuring him with the fact Daenerys and I were closer than ever. But I couldn't risk it. If he told Varys who knows who else would find out? And Tyrion was friends with Jon he might tell the bastard. But would the Imp really risk the Seven Kingdoms for Ned's son?

"I am also sure that she thinks of you." Tyrion continued. "You were her closest friend and only advisor for so long that she must. Not in a romantic sense, but you will never leave her mind."

"Sometimes people move on." I said as the image of my second wife appeared in my mind. "Sometimes no matter what you do, some will always leave you. I am just grateful that Daenerys has allowed me to continue serving her."

I was more than grateful that she had allowed me to love her as I had so longed to do. The taste of her was the most euphoric memory I had. If the facade we showed the others were true, I would still feel grateful to serve her. To see her succeed was something I needed to live. Tyrion fell silent again and I decided to overstep my bounds.

"And why does it concern you?" I asked him. "I didn't think you had an opinion. As long as she marries Jon I thought you would be happy."

"Of course I want her to marry Jon." Tyrion said harshly. "But that is no reason for her to abandon you."

"It does not fall to me to question her. As long as I am by her side I am content."

"And that is your flaw."

We were now close to his room as he wanted a drink. He drank whenever he could. He wasn't always picky in what type of alcohol he consumed. If wine wasn't available I was sure he would find something else. Sometimes he would invite me to drink but those were rare occurrences.

"The next thing of worry for me will be how to convince Lyanna Mormont to forgive you." Tyrion said. "If she doesn't then we might have a problem."

I nodded in agreement. If my cousin didn't accept me back then Lyanna might stop her support until I was killed. Or maybe she would allow me to be exiled. There was also the possibility that she would continue her support while hoping I would die in one of the wars. She was right to be angry at me as what I had done was beyond forgiveness. If she wanted me executed, I would allow that to happen. I had been running from my fate for far too long.

"Ser Jorah, I think your wise console deserves a drink." Tyrion said once we reached his door.

I stayed silent and followed him in. There was nothing I could do to escape this.  
* * *  
I was in my place behind Daenerys. It was dark now and candlelight lit the room with a sense of foreboding. Unlike earlier there were many others in the room now. Daenerys, myself, Tyrion, Jon, Davos, Gendry, and a few others. All of us nervous.

My head hurt slightly from the drinking I had endured earlier. Tyrion had figured the best way for me to forget Daenerys was to make me feel dead. Luckily the hardest part of the hangover had passed me by. While I dealt with my own problems, I could see the Imp was able to act normal. Most likely because he was used to drinking.

"I received a letter from Winterfell." Jon said.

We were all silent as the letter could change the plan. It might be that whatever was contained in the letter made Jon want to abandon Daenerys. My love and I exchanged a fleeting glance before quickly looking back at Jon. In those brief moments we had had a long discussion. Whatever happened we would work to accommodate Jon. We would show him that we were worthy allies.

Daenerys thought of trying to seduce him but I argued against it as we didn't know why he had refused her. We had to find out that before trying the technique again. It could just be that he was nervous and needed time. He was a bastard, even if he now bore the title of King of the North, and might feel bedding a queen somewhat daunting.

Our conversation had been a silent one that no one else in the room had taken note of. All they would see was a queen and her advisor sharing a small meaningless glance.

 

JON SNOW  
"It wasn't right." I said as I petted Ghost.

I was now fully clothed in my room. The night before had been a disaster. Everything I felt for Daenerys had taken control of me and I had nearly disrespected Ygritte. The Targaryen was a beautiful woman that seemed to be from another realm, but she wasn't the one who had my heart. She wasn't the one who clutched at my heart even though she was no longer alive.

"What would Ygritte say if she had seen me?" I continued. "I know she's waiting on the other side. I can't go back to her and tell her I took another woman."

To Melisandre and others I had talked about there not being an afterlife. I had talked about it being dark and that nothing was there. The truth was I had lied. Not lied but hadn't told the truth either. What I had seen after I had been murdered was beyond description. Was beyond words, thoughts, and feelings. Nothing and dark were the only ways I could describe it. I knew if I searched that land long enough I would find Ygritte. I had already felt her when I had died the first time.

"What I felt with Daenerys was good." I said as I pushed my head into Ghost's fur in shame. "It felt more than good. She was...I don't know how I had the strength to stop."

I stood up and lay on my bed. A few seconds later Ghost jumped up to join me. The large direwolf barely fit on the bed. I chuckled as it felt like the bed was about to break. It was the middle of the day and yet I was here. There wasn't much for me to do today so I had decided to take some time to think. Time to think about the White Walkers and time to think about Daenerys.

"I should tell her I don't want to share her bed." I told him. "I'll tell her that I need to keep the respect of my men."

Ghost cocked his head and I sighed. He knew I was lying. Of course the insane part of me would continue to seek Daenerys out. It was if a strong force was pushing me towards her and I couldn't resist. At least he would protect me if anything should happen, though I didn't think horrible things awaited me once I shared Daenerys' bed.

"Jon Snow." A Dothraki's voice said behind my door.

"Come in." I replied and Ghost jumped off the bed.

I stood up and my direwolf took his place beside me. The Dothraki entered carrying a letter. The man said nothing more as he wasn't well versed in the common tongue. He left as soon as the letter was gone from his hands. I looked at it once I was alone.

I nearly fell over once I started reading it. Arya and Bran were alive. Both were in Winterfell. They were alive! Walking as calmly as I could I found Davos and took him away from his present company. He was very confused until I showed him the letter. His reaction was similar to mine. Arya was alive. Bran was alive. The family I thought I had lost was alive. I had to go back there and see them again. For once the dead could wait. It had been so long since I had seen either of them. Gendry would be more than pleased that Arya was alive.

"We have to go to Winterfell." I told Davos. "I will not lose my family again."

I thought of seeing Arya again and wrapping my arms around her. I wanted to feel her against me and make sure she was alright. I didn't expect her to cry but, instead, to be excited about my return. Maybe she'd even tell me stories how she survived so long. I wanted to know all about her adventures. She was the family member I had missed most of all and the only one who had haunted my dreams.

"How soon can we return?" I continued. "I think I can convince Daenerys to let me go for a little bit. I am sure she will still be willing to make an alliance with me after my request."

I might have to fuck her, though, which was a pleasing thought. I might have to calm her that way. It could be that if I convinced myself fucking her was part of my duty as King that I could find pleasure in her. The other night I had wanted to feel every part of her as I claimed her. And she would have claimed me for hours.

"I would advise against that, Jon." Davos said sternly. "We can't go back to Winterfell without dragonglass. We must also try to wait for Daenerys Targaryen to form an alliance with you. We can't go back just because Arya and Bran are alive. You would be harming your cause if you did go back."

"We have already mined dragonglass." I argued. "We've already done enough to please the North."

"No we haven't and you know that."

He was right and yet I needed to go back home. There the confusing thoughts I had about Daenerys could be deciphered. There I could focus on my real goal which was to destroy the Night King. I was sure that no matter the trouble my return caused that the North would follow me again. They would follow what I said and Sansa would help me. She might even decide that my return was worth her forgiving me for leaving.  
* * *  
I was in one of the very few meetings I was allowed in. While Daenerys liked me, she still didn't allow me in certain parts due to me not actually being an ally at this time. Jorah stood in his place and looked over the room with his hawk-like gaze. I looked at him and then focused on Daenerys. It was her that I would have to convince, not him.

"I have received a letter from Winterfell." I said and put the letter on the Painted Table. "Arya and Bran Stark are alive. Bran says that the Night King is approaching Eastwatch."

The part about Bran's warning was something I kept forgetting. It had nearly driven Davos mad with how little I paid attention to it. I needed to see my family so badly I had forgotten my mission. Being down South was doing nothing for my state of mind. It was becoming harder to think here. Especially whenever I looked at Daenerys, no matter how briefly. Hopefully I could convince Daenerys to allow me to stop at Winterfell and gather an army before heading to Eastwatch. She might agree as she would see no reason to rush into battle with an enemy that she didn't believe exists. The only problem I saw now was is if she asked me to bend the knee again.

"So we have an idea where this fabled army of the dead is." Tyrion said. "This could be very useful. One problem facing us is convincing the people of Westeros that there is an army of the dead. That Jon isn't just making things up. If we can bring back a wight and show my sister, there is a very good chance that we can have her ally with us. At least until the army of the dead is defeated and we can resume our conflict with her."

As usual whenever Tyrion spoke I felt insulted and complimented at the same time. I wouldn't complain now as he was helping me with my own goals. It could be that he truly believed in what I said but just couldn't say anything out loud.

"I will go North." Jorah said and I was shocked.

And so was Daenerys.

She just looked at him as she was unable to say anything.

Could it be that this was a sign that he was finally deciding to move on from her? It would be good for him to find someone to love and who loved him back. While my father had been the one ordered to kill Jorah, I didn't hate the man.

"I came back to serve you." Jorah said gently. "So let me serve you."

No, it wasn't a sign he was moving on. It was a sign that he was stuck in his need for Daenerys. It was a sign that he could never move on and it was right for the Targaryen to put such a distance between them. Her response showed that she did still care for him and it probably hurt her that she couldn't have a proper friendship. If only Jorah knew how to treat her properly.

I then realized that I had to impress her. What if she did decide she had made a mistake? Could it be she did love him and would realize he was the better one for her? I couldn't allow her to pass me by. I wouldn't allow that. I wanted her which meant I also had to impress her.

"I will go to Eastwatch." I told Daenerys.

"I haven't given you permission to leave." She replied with pain in her voice.

"With respect, Your Grace, I don't need your permission. I am a king."

I hoped that did impress her. Unlike Jorah, I had gotten the more emotional response from her. As I looked at him I saw the usual glare that I could not decipher. Most of the others in the room were shocked that I would be so disrespectful to Daenerys. With everyone's eyes on me I left with Davos at my side.

"You could have been a little more subtle back there." Davos reprimanded. "It is lucky that everyone is assured of your honor or you might have made some enemies."

"I think I made an enemy of Jorah." I said as his look even now haunted me.

"Jorah? He respects you according to Gendry. That man's glare is one of the hardest to read. In any case he was just angry at you for disrespecting Daenerys. He might have even been worried about you dying."

"Why would he be? He wants Daenerys and with me dad he's that much closer to her."

"He is loyal to his queen which means he might protect those she loves."

No, he might respect me but I didn't think he accepted the mission to protect me. He wanted Daenerys' love just as badly as I did. He had guessed that I would accept the mission and so would offer his service before I did. Or maybe he had offered to go on a suicide mission in hopes I would go too just to impress Daenerys. Even though this mission was a competition, I would treat him with respect. The queen had shown worry about him going which meant she did still care for him. Which meant I had to be friendly with him or risk her affections.

I started getting ready and focused on the mission instead of Daenerys. If I messed this up then I could die which meant I would never see her again. Ghost was not happy during all of this as he wouldn't be joining me. It felt as if I were going to face my enemy naked, but it had to be done. If he died going on a mission to impress Daenerys I would never forgive myself.

"I will be back, Ghost." I promised him. "If I don't return then it will be your duty to protect Daenerys. Do you understand me?"

Ghost growled in response and I could tell he wasn't happy. For some strange reason I thought he didn't like the idea of guarding Daenerys more than the thought of me dying. But that wasn't something I could focus on now.


	5. Before the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this chapter out yesterday. The reason I didn't was I made a mistake while outlining causing something in this chapter to conflict with the beginning of the next chapter. I could've simply made a slight change in the outline to rid myself of the conflict, but I love something that happens in the beginning of next chapter.
> 
> So I rewrote around 1,000 words of this chapter just so I could keep what I wanted in the next chapter.

DAENERYS TARGARYEN  
After the meeting was done with I felt lost. More than lost. It was as if my heart was breaking and I could feel each crack coming into being. Jorah was risking his life to go beyond the Wall for the plan suggested by Tyrion. A plan I wasn't sure would work. It could be that all of them died before capturing a wight or that Cersei was not convinced. So many things could go wrong and Jorah would have risked his life for nothing. Nothing at all.

As for Jon...I needed him to solidify my hold on the Iron Throne. Without him my victory might not mean as much. Without him I would not have the North in my grasp. Besides that he was a good and noble man. I had never met his father but, from all accounts, Jon was a good representation of that man. He didn't need to die on such a foolish mission. He was probably only going because he wanted to fuck me and was trying to impress me. Did he feel so threatened by Jorah that he would risk his life? Was the facade Jorah and myself putting on failing or was Jon just overly jealous of any hint of friendship?

Everything was too confusing. I was losing my conquest and I might lose the man I loved. The man who had awakened feelings in me that I hadn't felt since Khal Drogo. My heart had been opened again and it might quickly shatter. But there was nothing to do now except watch as people slowly left the Room of the Painted Table. Missandei entered once everyone else had left. Besides Jorah, she was the only real friend I had here. A friend I also didn't talk to as much as I should.

"Jon and Jorah are going." I told my friend as she sat close by. "They're going North of the Wall to get a wight."

"I thought going beyond the Wall was suicide." Missandei said. "From the way the Northerners talk about it, no one has survived."

"Jon survived as have others. The wildlings actually lived beyond the Wall. But it's still more than dangerous. At least the wildlings never sought out danger."

"So you believe in Jon's stories now?"

"No, I just think people would make up stories for a reason."

Unless I saw a wight with my own eyes I wouldn't believe. It could be that if they captured a wight that more people would believe and turn to my side. But why would Tyrion suggest trying to convince Cersei? I had an odd feeling that she would not believe the truth if it threatened her power. However, my Hand knew his sister better than I ever would.

"You're worried about them." Missandei said and I nodded. "Both of them are mad. Both of them going to die just so that you'll give your heart to them."

"They are men." I said and we grinned at each other.

Jon had decided to go on the mission to impress me, but Jorah hadn't. Our glances and his few words had alerted me to his true reason for going. He had known that whether he said anything or not, Jon was going to go. My sweet bear was more than protective of the plan and wanted to protect what he saw as the key to my happiness. So he had volunteered first so that rumors could start around him wanting to win me. That he had never moved on while I had and that I still cared for him as a friend.

Jorah was risking everything for the plan and I could do nothing to stop him. I could do nothing because I knew that he was right. I knew that this was the only way to make me happy. I couldn't tell Missandei any of this as she might tell others. And if others were told...things could go wrong.

"If Jon dies on the mission I'll never be able to fuck him." I said, pretending that was my worry.

"You could go to his chambers tonight." Missandei said with a smile. "Give him something to remember you by."

"I can't just do that. Last time I tried to fuck him he went away. I don't want to scare him off and yet I want him."

"With some men it takes awhile. It doesn't mean they don't want you, it's just they have their own things bothering them. Sometimes they'll tell you and other times it'll remain a mystery."

I knew she had gained this knowledge from being a whore. She would have to know how to pleasure people. She might have even had to convince a nervous customer to fuck. I had sometimes wondered how often she was used for that as she was a valuable translator. It might be that with that talent she had avoided most physical contact. Or maybe not.

"It took Grey Worm and I a little while to fuck." Missandei said with a shy smile. "As an Unsullied he was somewhat repulsed by sex. Though I think he was more ashamed of how they butchered his nether regions than actually fearing sex. But eventually he did open up to me that way and so will Jon to you."

I didn't need to know if the Unsullied was missing all of his parts or just a few. That was something only Grey Worm and Missandei should know. I understood how they could still have sex even without that information. Even though I had never bedded a woman, I had heard about how women did it to each other. From how Missandei had smiled at me the day after, he was skilled enough.

"So I shouldn't worry?" I asked her.

"You have no need." Missandei said with a smile. "He's going to risk dying for you affections. I think he will be more than eager when he returns to show you how much he loves you. Don't worry, Daenerys."

I nodded and we both left the room. We walked together towards my chambers and I thought of Jorah. This night might be the least we ever spent together. If that were true I wanted to spend some time with him tonight no matter the risks. If tonight were the last time I could feel him inside of me, I would take any risk.

"Missandei, can you bring Ser Jorah to my chambers?" I asked her. "I need to make sure he knows that I merely want a friendship with him. I don't want him leaving thinking there is a chance for us if he returns."

Missandei nodded and went away as I finally reached my chambers. After I shut the door I thought of how mad Jorah might be. He would bring up the fact that we were supposed to be flawless in this plan. But I knew he wouldn't get too angry as he would want to comfort me. He also had his own urges that tugged on his mind.

I sat on my bed as I thought how I would calm him down and then make love to him. If only our couplings would produce a child that Jorah could raise. If he died beyond the Wall then at least I would still have some part of him. Some part to bring me comfort over the years.

"Daenerys?" Jorah asked.

"Come in, Ser Jorah." I said and he opened the door. "We have a few matters to discuss."

Jorah looked worried as he shut the door behind him. He knew as well as I that Missandei and the others would believe my lies. I ran at him and he stopped me with a simple raising of his hands. Like his first night on Dragonstone, I could see him straining to push back his desires. He loved me and was trying to do what was best for me. I knew whatever words came out of his mouth now would only be in the service of helping me.

"You shouldn't have called me here." Jorah said as he shook his head. "If the others hear us they will know. If they know then Jon will figure out what we are doing. He will know we were using him for our own reasons."

"And if we explain the plan to him?" I argued.

"He is the son of Eddard Stark, I highly doubt a polygamous relationship will be something he agrees with."

I nodded. How Jorah described Jon's honor confused me. In my House polygamy had been considered normal and incest was commonplace. I could've married Rhaegar if I had been born sooner. The thought didn't disgust or frighten me at all. Though I didn't think if my House had remained on the throne that I would've met Jorah. If I didn't meet him...would I really be complete? Did Jaime Lannister killing my father have some benefits?

"Then our plan has to go forward." I said.

"Thank you, Khaleesi, for letting me serve you." Jorah replied and turned around to leave.

"I didn't say you could go."

He stopped and turned back to me. Even though he wanted to storm out of here he couldn't. If he left now others would think there was a deep divide between us. If Jon, who thought I wanted him, believed Jorah had wronged me there would most likely be a fight between the two. Men tended to be predictable in their jealousy and rage. My sweet bear had impressed me to win my favor before. But now, since he was my lover, he didn't need to impress me anymore. He had no need to do any grand feats to impress me. So I knew any problems concerning jealousy would be Jon's fault.

"Jorah, I know how foolish this is." I told him. "I know what could happen if we're caught. But that doesn't matter to me at all right now. How do I know that you'll come back? How do I know this won't be the last time I see you? I love you, Jorah, and I need something to remember you by. If this is the last time we can speak freely together, I want this to be a good memory. I don't want to remember the last time we truly met as one full of worry and doubt."

I put a hand on Jorah's cheek and still he resisted. I kissed him and at first he didn't respond. But then his lips started to echo my own needs. Soon enough his arms were wrapped around me and he pulled me close. I didn't mind the cold feeling of his armor because at least he was alive. At least he was here for me.

"No." Jorah finally said and gently pushed me away. "We both know what is at risk here. I love you, Daenerys, and if it was within my power I would do this for you. I would make love to you until the sun rose and I was yelled at to leave. I would not leave your bosom unless duty called me elsewhere. But both of us have our roles to play. Both of us have things we must do."

I knew he was right. I knew that risking it all for a night of lovemaking was pure insanity. However, I was scared and needed some reassurance. I needed some way to calm my nerves as I stayed in the safety of Dragonstone while Jorah went beyond the Wall. It was selfish and yet I knew Jorah would eventually break. He wanted to fuck me as badly as I wanted to fuck him. All I had to do was wait.

"And what will it matter if you die anyway?" I challenged him. "If you die then no more secrets have to be kept. Maybe Jon will be more than overjoyed that he no longer has competition. Maybe his lust for me will drive him to marry me even though it isn't the noble choice."

 

JORAH MORMONT  
Whenever I was near Daenerys it was as if I could feel her beauty. As if it were calling out to me. So I honored it and made sure she would be happy. I loved her more than words could ever say and actions could ever prove. Now I was confused how to best make her happy. I didn't know if my mind was being overtaken by my body's desires or if fucking her would truly make her happy.

She had a point that this could be our last time together. It could be that I would die where the wildlings used to live and she would have to carry on. I hoped she remained strong but I wouldn't be there for her in any case. I wouldn't be there to share her bed or give her guidance.

"I won't die." I told her. "I will come back to you as I always have. You thought you had lost me once I had been exiled, but I came back twice. I helped rescue you from the Dothraki. I found a cure for greyscale. Have no doubt, Khaleesi, that I will always return to your side."

She gave me a simple look that told me my deception had failed. She knew I was as scared as she was, even more so. She knew that I thought this to be our last meeting. If this was to be our last meeting I would serve her. If someone figured out the truth let them cry about this. I needed the memory of her soft body to keep me warm and she needed the memory of my firm body to keep her happy.

I took one of her tits in my hand and squeezed just as I kissed her lips. She let out a soft moan and put her hands around my neck. Our kisses deepened and I allowed her to guide me where she wanted me. I looked down at her and felt the need to rip her clothes off. Daenerys had guided me to a wall and I could guess what she wanted.

Roughly I took off her clothing. I was careful not to tear it but I still created enough friction to excite her. She liked seeing me in such an uncontrollable state of lust and I liked seeing her in the same light. Her dress fell from her shoulders and I kissed them. Tasting every inch of my love. My queen. My Khaleesi. She turned her head slightly and I kissed her neck. I bit her gently. I pulled at the skin of her neck with my teeth to be greeted with a gasp.

"There will not be a creature like you so far North." I whispered into her ear. "No creature like you in the rest of Westeros. Oh gods, Khaleesi."

I had pushed her clothing down far enough so that my fingers, barely skimming the edge of her cunt, felt her cum. She was already so wet for me and we had barely begun. I stuck one finger in and then another. She leaned forward so she could use the wall for support. Daenerys let out a small moan and I felt my cock harden. I wanted to feel her cunt with my cock and yet I would wait.

I took my hand and put it in front of her. She sucked my fingers like she hadn't eaten in years. I ran my other hand up and down her sides. I could feel her wanting to let out louder moans, but she controlled herself. She turned around and I stepped back to give her room. Daenerys took my armor off as roughly as I had her clothing. However, my armor would clang against the floor. So I had to carefully catch each piece so that anyone outside would not notice.

As I prepared myself to lift her up she knelt in front of me. Her eyes were fixated on my cock and I held back a moan that threatened to leave my lips. A little bit of cum left my cock which made Daenerys lick her lips.

"Can you keep quiet?" She teased and I realized soft moans were leaving my lips.

I merely nodded and then my cock was in her mouth. I gritted my teeth and pulled at Daenerys' hair to try and keep calm. But that was hard to do as her lips and tongue worked wonders. My lips pulled back as every motion nearly sent me over the edge. I loved her like this. I loved seeing her like this. I loved feeling her like this.

I leaned my head back and opened my mouth in a silent scream. I looked down to see my cum dripping from her lips. The sight made my cock start to harden again. I helped her stand up and kissed her. Her nails dug into my shoulders and we moaned into each other's mouths. We drug each other over to her bed. My hands went from her face, to her tits, and found their resting place at her hips. Each motion we made was exciting and yet it infuriated me. I could not let out the loud yells and screams I wanted to.

As I was about to push her onto the bed and mount her, she surprised me. Suddenly I found myself on the bed with her climbing on top of me. I grinned and pushed myself farther onto the bed. I looked up to see Khaleesi, the one who had made me a better man, take her place above me. She sat on my cock, pushing it slowly inside of her, as delicately as she sat on a throne. The image of her on the Iron Throne making her world a reality only added to my arousal. She would exert her rule on Westeros just as easily as she did so on me.

Daenerys placed her hands on my chest as she started to ride me. Pleasure tore at her face as she tried to keep quiet. Even after all her effort, soft moans escaped her lips. I placed my hands on her ass and squeezed. With each squeeze she rode me harder and harder. Faster and faster. A few times I slapped her ass. At one point she leaned forward just enough so I could grab one of her tits with my teeth.

Like a bear fighting its prey, I turned her over so that now I was on top. Now I was on the one in control. Each of my thrusts was more wild than the last. I sucked on her tits, my tongue licking her nipple, as I fucked her. She dug her nails into my back and whimpered in pleasure. I could tell she wanted to yell out but couldn't due to someone hearing. I liked seeing her like this. I would see her like this many times in the future. I had to.

With one final thrust that seemed more beast than man, we came as one. I finally lifted my mouth from her and couldn't help but let out a small moan. After that it took a few minutes for me to come down. I exited her and took her in my arms. I knew that we couldn't lay like this for long, yet I would allow myself this comfort while I could. Even if I did survive, there might not be a moment like this for a long time. There was also the possibility that she would die during the fight. I could survive only to have my love, my Khaleesi, die. And what if she died where I couldn't see and it was only by ravens that I learned about her fate?

"You could stay the night, my sweet bear." Daenerys told me, her smile tired.

"While we were quiet as we could be, we still risked much." I reminded her. "If I stay the night people will talk. Some might even begin to suspect we are more than mere friends now. I will not risk anymore for you this night."

"I wish you could. Fucking you is more than I could have ever imagined it to be and yet...yet being in your arms now makes our coupling complete. I never felt that way with Daario. Laying with Daario after fucking was always just something I was supposed to do, not something that somehow made the act even more profound."

My first wife I had married out of a sense of duty. I had fucked her because I had to. It had been enjoyable and we had enjoyed each other's company. But after lovemaking there was nothing else that could deepen the act. With my second wife, cuddling had added to lovemaking. At first, at least. When we had been happy together and loved each other's company.

"Because you never loved Daario." I told her.

"No, I didn't." She agreed. "I was afraid of having my heart broken yet again. I wanted sex and yet...I couldn't give someone my heart. I am glad that I had an excuse to get rid of him."

"Tyrion gave you that excuse."

"He is more kind than he seems."

"He is unbearable no matter the purity of his heart."

"Is that why you spend so much time with him, SER Jorah?"

Daenerys said my title in jest and I chuckled. Tyrion was a good friend and a clever ally. Someone I was sure I could count on even if I would have liked to avoid him more. When my queen took the Iron Throne I might find other people to spend time with. For now, though, I spent a good majority of my time with him. As Tyrion was not one to be underestimated, I wondered if he knew. I wondered if he was pretending not to know as he thought what I was doing was right. No, that was just me wishing that there was someone else to share my secret with.

"When you take the Iron Throne I might be able to spend more time with you, Khaleesi." I teased my queen.

"If only you could spend more time with me now." Daenerys said with a sigh.

"If it was safe to spend time with you now I would not leave this bed. I would let the hours linger until the night faded."

"You seem like you could woo any woman you chose, Jorah."

"You only say that because you're trying to trick me into staying."

Daenerys chuckled and nodded. I knew her too well as she did me. I ran my fingers through her hair and thought about staying. I wanted to spend the night with her and leave in the morning with everyone knowing the truth. But that would not be safe or wise.

"Is it working?" Daenerys asked and then kissed me on the mouth.

I mocked being in pain and Khaleesi laughed. I ran a hand down her back and knew I was being foolish. I was making the wrong choice all the while not being able to make the right one. But with her beauty near me and the scent of our lovemaking in the air, I had no choice. No choice but to serve my queen as our desires were the same.

"You will always be able to control me, my queen." I told her and we kissed again. "As long as there is breath in my lungs and life in my veins."

"I don't deserve you." Daenerys said sadly. "I have turned you away so many times. I took Daario when I could've taken you."

"You are not obligated to love me. I never thought if I saved your life and advised you that you would have to love me. I never thought if I was your most loyal servant that you would have no choice but to love me. I never thought there was any scenario where you would have to love me. A love that is done from obligation is no love at all."

"Did you love any of your wives?"

"My first wife I had to marry and my second wife I chose."

I was about to refer to Daenerys as my third wife but managed to hold back. I could never be her husband and she could never be my wife. She was destined to rule the Seven Kingdoms and so she needed a worthy husband. A husband that was worthy in mind, body, spirit, and title. I had no title and the wrong I had done to my House's name could never be forgiven. I highly doubted Lyanna would choose to forgive such a man as me and so I knew I would face the gods as a sinful man. One whose sins could never be washed away and forgiven.

Daenerys' hand wandered down to my cock and I gasped as she started to rub it. It felt so good as she explored it with her nimble fingers. She looked up at me as it began to harden yet again. I nodded for her to continue and she did. It would be hard to keep quiet now and I also had to worry about my strength. Yet I was already making a poor decision staying here so what was one or two more problems?

Once my cock was hard, which didn't take long, I directed Daenerys to sit on my face. It must be a mystery of youth to how she was already wet again. Her cum dripped on my chest as she found her resting spot. Her hands held onto the headboard as she lowered herself onto me. She did it so slowly that I had no doubt that this was to tease me. I liked my love using me like that.

My first taste of her made me very glad that the sound from my mouth was muffled. Maybe a guard could hear me but I doubted they'd know what I was doing. I squeezed her ass, her perfect ass, as I started to eat her out. I made sure to give her the most pleasant experience I could manage. My lips and tongue knew their job and I hardly had to guide them. I had done this often and so was left to mainly focus on my love.

I felt excited by how she was quickly losing control. How her moans were getting louder and yet she was trying to keep quiet. I imagined tears coming from her eyes as I gave a few final motions that sent her over the edge. After she came she quickly got off my face and put my cock in her mouth. I grabbed the covers as she was not gentle with me. She was as hungry for me as I was for her. I came yet again and I felt myself starting to drift to sleep.

"That's the final time tonight, my love." I told her and she lay her head on my chest.

"Daario always said you didn't have enough energy for me." Daenerys said with a laugh. "I'm afraid that I don't have enough energy for you."

"If we had a wedding night I would test that."

My love looked at me and we both became sad. There would never be a wedding night for us. There would never be a moment where we could openly celebrate our love. All of our sessions of lovemaking would always be in secret. They would always be away from prying eyes. I could never tell anyone how generous a lover Daenerys was. I could never tell anyone how much her love meant to me. Luckily we wouldn't have kids or else I would have to hide the truth from them. For a brief moment I pitied Ser Jaime Lannister and the fact he had never been able to tell his kids the truth.

"We could abandon this plan." Daenerys pleaded. "I don't want to hide behind a lie. If Jon finds out the truth he will be devastated. He loves me."

"He is a strong man." I said as I tried to justify myself. "He is also a noble man so that if he does find out he won't act out against you. I don't think Jon could hate you enough to wage war on you."

"If he's so noble why are we doing this to him?"

I took one of her hands in mine and squeezed it. I knew the pressure said what words could not. That what we were doing was wrong and yet victory was not won nobly. Not usually. In war there were both good and evil on either side. As long as her rule was just and noble the plan would be justified. Soon both of us went to sleep.

In my dream I was in King's Landing after the war. I was now Lord Commander of the Queensguard and it was my sworn duty to protect her, as it should be. I also had another duty that many did not know nor even guess at. Daenerys and I were now more outwardly friendly as we had convinced everyone that she loved Jon Snow. That I had stopped seeking her. Some thought my rank of Lord Commander was proof that I felt sad at the fact I had no hope of sharing Khaleesi's bed.

But what none still guessed at was the nights when Jon Snow was away, a night like this, that I would be with my love. At the moment I was walking to the Red Keep to share her bed. With every footstep the knowledge I could never be open about my affair with her cut into me. I gritted my teeth and suddenly I was naked in the throne room. Cuts appeared and blood started to splatter onto the floor.

"Jorah, is everything alright?" Daenerys asked.

I looked but did not see her. There was something very wrong about this plan of mine and yet I would not stop. Each time I reminded myself to hold true to the plan, a new pair of cuts appeared on my skin. The thought of Daenerys having what she wanted was the only thing keeping me sane in this nightmare. I would keep true to the plan until the day I died. No matter how much it ended up tearing me apart.

 

JON SNOW  
"You can't roam anymore tonight, Ghost." I said as I shut my door. "I need my rest for when I go North."

For some reason I was beginning to think Ghost was trying to tell me something. I couldn't tell what, though. Direwolves were smart and intelligent creatures. They were wiser than a wolf and should be listened to. Ghost did not like Daenerys and seemed not to be too fond of Jorah either. I knew Daenerys was a Targaryen and that was good enough reason not to trust her. I knew that Jorah had run away to exile in Essos and that was good enough reason to trust him. But something told me Ghost didn't like them for some other reason.

My mind quickly drifted from any worries to Daenerys. Specifically how Daenerys had been worried for me. I prepared for bed and then lay awake for a few minutes. Just thinking about the future when she would be mine made me happy. That would keep my spirits up when I went beyond the Wall. There would be dangers but at least she would be waiting for me. Maybe I needn't have worried that she would want to go back to Jorah.

Still...I wanted to be certain that she wouldn't go back to him. When I returned to her alive she would know I was loyal. She would know that I risked everything for those I cared about. After I drifted off to sleep I was greeted by a very familiar setting.

I walked through the halls of Winterfell and I could feel the warm summer air. Winter was long gone as were all my fears. My feet lead me to my room and Daenerys was there. Her hair was undone and she was partially undressed. She blushed in embarrassment as she tried to hide her nakedness.

"You have nothing to hide, Daenerys." I said and gently removed the rest of her clothing. "I am your husband."

"I just..." Daenerys replied. "I don't want our relationship just to be about sex. I want the sex to mean something."

"It always has."

I kissed her. I put my hands on her shoulders and she put hers on my hips. After our passionate kiss we just looked at each other. In my dreams, as in real life, she was more than beautiful. Her body cried out to be loved and I answered the call every time in my dreams. If only I were brave enough to confront the real Daenerys like this. But something always held me back. Something always restrained me.

I took off my clothes and she grew more excited with the more naked I became. Soon enough I was fully naked and we embraced each other. My cock was hard and demanded to be sated. I had to calm myself down as it wasn't yet time. I kissed Daenerys and we went over to our bed. She put her head on a pillow and waited for me.

"I love you, Daenerys Targaryen," I said as I positioned myself above her. "I love you more than I thought I would. You were a foreigner when I met you."

"And when I first met you I had to give off the act of being a queen." Daenerys said sweetly. "I had to pretend to be angrier than I was so that I could be respected. How wrong I was."

"How wrong we both were."

I entered her slowly so I could remember every feeling. Every sensation. When I woke up I wanted to remember these feelings. I wanted to remember so I could compare how the dream of Daenerys compared to the reality. Oh gods the dream was good.

"Oooh..." I moaned.

"Jooo..." Daenerys moaned.

It only took a few strokes for her to become more than a little wet. Her cunt was tight and warm. I fell down on her and bit her shoulder to stifle my yells. For now I had to hold back and she was making it very hard to. Our movements seemed like they were from only one person using two bodies. I lifted my head and saw her tits. Her nipples were hard and they seemed so tempting. As I thrust harder I bit down on one of her tits.

"Joooooo!" Daenerys yelled out in ecstasy. "Oooh...please...yes...yes..."

She rolled us over and now she was on top of me. I smiled and for a few minutes we fought over who was on top. Each of us not wanting to budge on the issue as it was part of our game. It was part of our fun for the evening. Day. Night. Whatever time it was, it was our time.

Suddenly Daenerys melted into the form of Arya. No, not this nightmare again! Not again when the dream was so beautiful! Arya, now a grown woman, was underneath me and looked up at me. It had been so long since I had last seen her.

"You don't have to fight, Jon." Arya said. "Fuck me. We both want this. Let go."

Even though I wanted to yell out no, I didn't. Instead I fucked my sister harder than I had the woman I had just met. Arya wrapped her legs around my waist as my thrusts became like that of a wild animal. I bit at her neck and she cried out. Oh gods, I wanted to stop this but her cunt was so warm and went. No matter how hard I fucked her it never seemed to be enough.

I changed our positions so that now I was fucking her from behind. She grabbed at the covers and I saw her knuckles turn white. Our voices cried out in pleasure. Yes, taking my sister from behind pleasured me beyond measure. I kissed her neck as I felt myself about to cum. With two final thrusts I came and felt her come a few seconds later.

"Jooon..." Arya breathed. "I love you."

"No!" I yelled as I woke up.

Ghost jumped up and put his head on the edge of my bed. I realized I was sweating and breathing seemed to be a task. I looked over at my direwolf and wanted to pet him, but couldn't. I felt too disgusted with myself to even imagine someone loving me. This creature shouldn't love a man who continually thought of having sex with his sister. It was good that Ned wasn't here to see me now.

"Incest is wrong." I said as I pet Ghost. "Incest is wrong."

My direwolf jumped onto the bed and lay by my side. Even though I nearly fall off the side because of this, I didn't mind. He was here beside me no matter what kind of person I was. He was loyal beyond all rhyme and reason.

"I don't know why I have those dreams." I said.

Why would I think of Arya when my mind went to Daenerys? Ghost was trying to tell me something as were my dreams. Did I love Daenerys because I loved Arya? Was I using the Targaryen as an escape from my sexual love for my sister? Was Ghost merely warning me to choose my next love wisely? Then why get angry at Jorah?

Those were all questions for another day and time. For now I needed my rest. When I fell asleep this time I didn't dream of Arya or Daenerys. I didn't dream of anything and I was more than glad about that fact. I was free from the worry of the world for just a few hours.  
* * *  
"This is a stupid plan." Davos said. "No, stupid is giving it too much credit."

Davos, Gendry, and myself were in my room. We had decided to meet up before going. Even though Daenerys had never referred to me as King of the North, I still had the largest room out of the three of us. We had all wanted to talk before going as these were the last few minutes of calm. Possibly this would be the last time we would see each other.

"I know it is." I told Davos. "But if we can get people to believe in the White Walkers they'll be more likely to fight. If we can break through to Cersei Lannister it is possible that she will help us fight."

"And you don't think she will use any opportunity to betray you?" Davos asked.

"It will be at a time she feels safe." Gendry speculated. "So we won't be fighting the dead and Cersei at the same time."

This is how it had been for the past hour. Davos would bring up a valid point and Gendry would defend me. I had no doubt that both men knew that I had agreed to this mission only to earn Daenerys' favor. Yet Gendry had taken it upon himself to defend the merits of the plan.

"Do you think there is any hope of convincing Cersei, Davos?" I asked.  
"She is a vain woman, but I think she can see reason if shown the right evidence." Davos replied.

"So you're agreeing with me?"

"No, I am not. I do think she can be swayed, just that proof of the dead isn't the way. She needs proof that she can be defeated."

Yes, proof that she could be defeated. Daenerys hadn't done well on that front and Cersei might think nothing of the danger. Or she might think that she could use the dead to her advantage. She might think that she could have her enemies killed off one by one and then she could defeat the dead. Then she would have Westeros to rule as well as those that would harm her dead.

"So are you advising me to stay at Dragonstone?" I asked.

"No, right now that would be a sign of weakness." Davos said with a sigh. "We can't change the past and can only move forward now."

Ghost was gone for the moment. At night I liked him close by as he reminded me of home. But during the day he could do what he wanted. I wondered if him staying away now meant he was angry at me going on the mission. In any case there was nothing he or anyone else could do to stop me. He might even stay away as I left.

I looked at Davos and put Ghost out of my mind. The direwolf had been nervous about something and might be trying to figure out how to tell me. Or he might have been chasing something and had forgotten about me. He knew where I was going and had no need to worry about protecting me. I had to stop thinking about Ghost so much right now. I had to focus on the mission.

"Take care of Ghost, Davos." I said. "Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Davos nodded and I stood up from my bed. I was the first one out of the room and lead us to the beach. I hadn't realized how much Dragonstone had become a new home until I was leaving it behind. Possibly for good if I died. It felt strange to be connected to anywhere not in the North. It also felt wrong. Then again, Daenerys was from the South and she was not wrong. She was of such beauty that I doubted I'd see the same anywhere else.

As I put my feet onto the beach I felt the great need not to go. But, sadly, I had made my decision to go last night and that could not be changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to having to work on some other projects I'm going to be getting the next chapter or so out at a slower pace. I will still be working on this fic so don't worry!


	6. Farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've started to wind down for the evening but instead I decided to get this chapter out.

JORAH MORMONT  
I groaned as I opened my eyes, my body slightly sore from the lovemaking, and looked over at Daenerys. She was beautiful in the early morning light that came in through the windows. If only I could stay by her side instead of going north of the Wall. But I couldn't change my duty as Jon needed to stay safe. The man needed to be protected from himself.

"Khaleesi." I said as I kissed her on the lips.

Daenerys woke up and returned my kiss. I could tell by the vigor she put into it that she was looking for something more this morning. I chuckled. My body could go for another round now but there was only so much I could risk. So much I could do for the woman I loved.

"I have somewhere to be, Daenerys." I told her and got out of bed.

"You can spare another hour." She argued.

"Spending the night here already invites suspicion, my love. Staying any longer will confirm any suspicions people may have."

"At least let me help you."

I could tell that she wanted to dissuade me by how she helped me. Slight movements that made me remember last night. Slight movements that nearly made me do something I'd regret. Luckily before I lost control I was fully dressed. Daenerys looked me over to make sure the signs of lovemaking were gone or barely noticeable.

"You stay safe, my sweet bear." Daenerys demanded.

"As my queen commands." I replied with a bow.

There was only one Dothraki at the door now. I put on an expression that was as unreadable as his before making my way to my room. There were things I still needed to do before leaving Dragonstone. When I ran into people I put on an expression that was pained. Let them think that I was sad about spending all night in Daenerys' chambers and not being able to make love to her. I kept calm as a few of the servants laughed.

"You were in Daenerys' chambers all last night." Missandei said with a sad expression on her face.

"She told me to remember my place." I lied. "She told me in extreme detail which is why it took so long. It was not a pleasant meeting but I needed to hear it."

"You don't look like you slept well."

"I didn't."

"Was that all you talked about? Surely it didn't take that long."

"Daenerys was worried about Jon and myself leaving."

Missandei nodded as she bought the excuse. The next half hour was spent making sure things were in order. I was finally going North and that felt like home. Though I was going much further north than I had ever been. It would not do to let fear override me now. Once I returned to the safety of Khaleesi's arms I would let myself react to fear. I would be strong for her while away.

I heard a knock at my door and saw Tyrion open the door. He was a very smart man for one so annoying. If there was one person who could figure out the plan it would be him. He might easily figure out that I had gone to Daenerys last night for something other than a conversation. I waved him inside and he shut the door.

"So you were in the queen's chambers all night." Tyrion said. "And here I was thinking she had forsaken you."

"It wasn't like that." I replied angrily. "We talked about how I was to keep my distance. Then she was worried about losing both Jon and myself. That wasn't a conversation that was going to be short."

I wanted to yell out and bemoan the fact that I wasn't able to sleep with her. I wanted to yell out and try to convince him about not being able to be with her. But I knew that was not the way to convince a man like Tyrion. It wasn't because of luck he had become Daenerys' hand, it was because of skill. Skill that had made him very good at playing the game of thrones.

"You just talked and you look like that?" Tyrion said suspiciously. "I've come out of enough whorehouses to know when someone is hiding something."

"I can't deny I wanted to." I said with guilt in my voice. "I also can't deny I tried."

"And yet you stayed all night."

"That I did. Mostly I was too ashamed to leave."

"You must trust me to tell me that."

"Unfortunately I do."

I could still see suspicion in his eyes but it wasn't as blatant as before. He nodded and there was some sorrow in his eyes. I wouldn't tell him how the new revelations connected to the story but that didn't matter. The fact that Daenerys would be confused if he asked her would only confirm my story. He would see our queen denying the lie as confirmation of that lie.  
* * *  
I had been on the beach a long time. Or at least it seemed a long time to me. In too short of a time I would be going back North. I would be going closer to home than I had been in many years. If only I was going back to Bear Island but then again, no. I didn't deserve to go back to my home. I had betrayed my House and left Lyanna the burden of ruling. It was a blessing that she had proven herself strong enough to rule. But I still had put that burden on her.

At the time my crime had seemed justified. The woman I had loved was withering away and I needed to help. So I had done my best to make her happy. Even if to make her happy I had to blemish my House's name. To me it would be worth it just to see her smile. And then she had left me after we had to flee into exile. I had risked so much for her and she didn't care at the end. I didn't know what hurt more: the crime or the fact it had all meant nothing in the end.

In any case it had left me unworthy to go back home. It had left me unworthy to be loved by Daenerys. Yet...yet Daenerys did love me so did that mean I would ever become worthy enough to go home again? Or was I just fooling myself?

"I'm going to miss that scowl." Tyrion said and I turned to look at him.

I didn't reply as I was still trying to get back to the present, my thoughts trying to pull me back. He was a good man and part of me would miss him. Even though his wit left something to be desired, it would be good to hear in the cold. If I died he would be there to help guide Daenerys to her desires. From all accounts he had become good at reigning her in. The Tarlys were the only stain on his good record.

"You remember when the slavers gave us our coins?" Tyrion asked and took out his from one of his pockets. "We could use them to buy our freedom. Give it to me when you get back. Return, Ser Jorah, our queen needs you."

With that he handed me his coin. It felt awkward holding it. What worried me was when he said Daenerys needed me. Did he guess the truth from our conversation earlier? Did my lies seem blatant to him? Maybe that was a good thing since if I died, he could help continue the plan.

Or it could be that he knew that the queen needed me by her side to rule. Whether I shared her bed or not wasn't the question, it was that she listened to me. I only gave him a brief nod before I walked to the water's edge. I looked to the small boat that would be the first step in my journey back North.

I turned my head as I heard Daenerys walking towards me. The sounds of her footsteps were etched into my memory and were something I would never forget. She looked regal as a queen should. Behind her stoic eyes I saw fear for me. Fear that I wanted to relieve but knew I couldn't.

"Ser Jorah," Daenerys said once she stood in front of me. "We should be better at saying our farewells."

Words formed in my mind as I thought how best to comfort her. I couldn't be too informal or risk the plan and so I had to be formal. Before I could say my reply she grabbed my hands. To me it seemed time had stopped and my blood froze in my veins. Winter had come in my body as I thought about what Khaleesi had just done. If anyone saw how she grabbed my hands and the way she looked at me, a very deliberate gaze was in her eyes, they could guess that we were more than just acquaintances. That I had comforted her last night in a very different way than the rumors said.

For a moment I didn't care about the plan. I didn't care about her future on the Iron Throne. All I cared about was being with her. All I cared about was kissing her lips that deserved to be kissed for lifetimes. Before I could do something so foolish I looked to see Jon walking by. Jon with the jealous gaze as he feared I would bed the woman that didn't love him. I gave a silent thanks to the bastard for waking me back to reality with his timing.

Daenerys looked at him and I could see confusion in her eyes. Like she had said the other night and times before, she did not like the plan. She didn't like using Jon Snow for her rise to power. Yet another part of her, the stronger part, knew the plan was right and so continued with it. I had to reassure her and make the gesture simple enough to not be too romantic.

I kissed her hands and she turned back to look at me. There was such longing and desire in those eyes as I straightened myself back up. The look she gave me made me assured she would stick to the plan. She would fool Jon into loving her and things would go the way that they should. She let go of my hands and yet her eyes were calling me back to her.

But I didn't risk anything more with her. I heard her tell Jon that she would miss him. However, I knew something else was being said in her voice. She didn't like the plan at all and her sadness was because it would still continue. I listened to the waves crashing as their voices became more distant the further I walked. The waves crashed onto the sand and I knew the waves in Eastwatch would make a much different sound.

I would have to work with wildlings, a fact that had not escaped me. Tyrion had told me about wildlings being in Eastwatch one day after he had talked with Jon. I was going to go North to bring proof of the dead with the help of a former enemy.

As I pushed the boat away from shore I took a brief moment to look back at Khaleesi. Her eyes met mine and it was hard to continue going away from her. But I did. I resisted looking back a second time as I knew after that I would swim back to shore. In the distance I heard Ghost howling and I looked at Jon. He looked back at Dragonstone with regret.

"You're doing the right thing, Jon." I reassured him.

Jon shook his head and looked forward.

 

DAENERYS TARGARYEN  
The cold wind blew at me as I watched Jorah and the others disappear from sight. Very faintly I could see them going onto a ship. I watched as that ship turned away from Dragonstone and headed to Eastwatch. I held back tears as now there was nothing I could do for my sweet bear. At least I had spent last night with him and woke up in his arms. At least I had that memory to hold onto.

"He'll be back." Tyrion said as he took a place beside me.

"Yes, Jon will be back." I said, knowing if I had said Jorah's name I would break. "He doesn't look like much could kill him."

"I wasn't referring to Jon."

"I'm not worried about Jorah."

I felt proud of myself as I had kept my voice strong while saying his name. I had also made it seem to the Imp that I cared more about Jon than Jorah. Something that he would need to think especially as Jorah had spent the night in my chambers. A night that I would dream about until I knew that he was safe and back in my arms once again.

"He is your friend." Tyrion pointed out. "Although with what happened the other night, I can see why you would want him gone."

"What are you referring to?" I asked, my voice a mixture of fear and anger.

"So Jorah did try to fuck you?"

I wanted to laugh but I didn't. Jorah must have had to tell Tyrion a more expanded lie than he had Missandei. It must have involved him trying to force himself onto me. At least my love had told a lie where my reaction would fit the story. I would have to thank him once he returned.

"I will not talk about it." I told the Imp and he nodded.

For awhile we all stayed there on the beach and then we headed back indoors. We all wanted to head back to a warmer climate for some time and only go into the cold if need be. Missandei ended up walking beside me and the others walked away from us.

"Jon really has gone to impress you." Missandei said.

"Probably to his doom." I replied. "Sometimes I don't think I love him. Some hours of the day I don't."

"He doesn't know a lot it seems."

Even though I didn't think I would, I laughed. Jon wasn't aware of much and, instead, was blinded by his own needs. He was blinded by his desire for me to the point he wouldn't see the plan in motion. It was because the bastard wasn't smart that the plan would be able to work. Yet that didn't make me happy. It made me feel sick to my stomach to think I had agreed to manipulating him. Out of all of us, he was the most innocent.

"He'll probably do something to impress me while he's beyond the Wall." I told my friend. "Then he'll expect me to be happy about it."

"He could just lie about it." Missandei pointed out.

"Someone like Jon couldn't lie. He would want to be honest with me."

Yes, he was honest and he expected honesty in others. In that way he would be a very poor king unless he learned quickly. Very quickly. He would have to learn that, at times, the less honorable action was the only way to win. That walking the line between good and evil was the only way to survive. If he failed to learn that then I would have won the Iron Throne but lost the chance at a wise king.

Missandei seemed like she was looking off in the distance. With her comment before about Jorah, I wondered if she was missing him. I think she had told me once that there was no such thing as marriage where she was from. That could mean she was more open than some. However, she was also a slave which I would think meant she wouldn't be open in that way.

"Grey Worm will return." I told my friend.

"I hope so, your grace." Missandei replied. "It took so long to convince him to fully open up to me. I've never felt that way about another person and I don't think I'll feel that way about anyone else."

I held back a sigh of relief. So she wouldn't go after Jorah and he would be my sweet bear and I would be his maiden fair. There had been no reason to worry about Missandei even if she did want Jorah. My love was loyal to me to a fault and cheating on me was not something he'd do. He did not have as much honor as Jon, but he did have enough.

While I kept telling her that Grey Worm was okay, I wondered. He was still at Casterly Rock and it might take some time to safely get the Unsullied free. It shouldn't be too hard unless Cersei decided to tighten her grip on them. If we distracted her then we could send a small force to get them back to Dragonstone. Why hadn't Tyrion suggested that? Was he really so loyal to his family that he didn't want to launch a real attack against them?

"Jon is a good choice for you." Missandei said. "I am sure once he is more open to you that you'll have as good a lover as I've found."

"Do you...ever miss..." I started but was too embarrassed to finish.

"I'm going to assume you meant a cock. That's the first question that would be on many a person's mind. No, I don't. Men can be tactless as if thinking they only need one thing to pleasure a woman."

I looked away from her. I didn't know if I had asked the question because I was interested or I had just wanted to make conversation. Myself, I had had lovers in the past and all of them male. All of them having a cock and using it in different pleasurable ways. Khal Drogo used his like a weapon, Daario Naharis used his like part of a game, and Jorah Mormont used his like a fine-tuned instrument. I couldn't imagine giving up cocks for all of time. Though it really all depended on how good my lover was, I guess.

"So Grey Worm is that good then?" I asked.

"Well...some men around here do make me wonder if I made the right choice." Missandei joked. "I think if I ever changed my mind Ser Davos wouldn't mind having me as company."

We both chuckled at that. Davos was a good and loyal man. He was also wise and I could see why he kept getting the role of advisor. He had helped Stannis Baratheon and now Jon Snow. He had a friendly enough demeanor that I couldn't think of House Baratheon when looking at him. Everyone in this world had their fault and Davos had found his here: Missandei.

It showed a strength of character that he backed away when he found out my friend was already accounted for. Jon had good people beside him to help guide him. Davos with his years of practice with Stannis and Sansa who had grown up. Hearing about her journey made me ashamed of my own. She had made mistakes and yet those had made her stronger. I had had Jorah, Selmy, and Tyrion to help guide me. She had mostly Littlefinger who was not trustworthy. Yet she had risen up. It would be good to meet her and learn from her.

"Who would you have if Jon denies you?" Missandei asked.

"I thought you were certain Jon will share my bed?" I replied.

"I am still certain. It's just a game."

"It's not a game, is it? You want to know just in case you sleep with someone I long for."

It was a risk pointing this out as she could very well start to question me. I could lie, and lie well, but there was always a risk of messing up. Always a risk that I would say or do the wrong thing. Yet Missandei's lie had been bothering me and I needed the truth. Or at least as much of the truth as she was willing to give.

"I want to make sure that you don't mind me getting close to Jorah." Missandei said after a few minutes. "I know he is your friend."

"Yes, just a friend." I replied a little harsher than I intended to. "I'm more worried about what Grey Worm will think."

Missandei looked taken aback but still kept walking with me. So she did want to get close to my sweet bear and share in the riches that I did. She wanted him poised above or below her as they made sweet love. I remembered last night with the scent of our love making filling the air. How it felt when I woke up with him.

Why abandon Grey Worm or was she thinking of polygamy? That was something my House used to practice but had stopped. Maybe Missandei did miss cocks much more than she admitted. But why Jorah? Why not Davos who was clearly willing to do what she wanted? Of course then the question was why did I love Jorah instead of Jon who was more suitable? Jon, unlike Jorah, had a title and was respected. He was also more desirable to many women.

"Something tells me that you're closer to Jorah than you want to be." Missandei said as we entered the Room of the Painted Table.

"What would you suggest if I thought of Jorah as nothing more than a friend?" I asked.

"To stop caring about the Iron Throne so much. You're as obsessive about gaining that seat of power as Jon is about defeating the Night King."

"And what about Jon's political importance?"

I sat down at the Painted Table and thought about Jorah. What would happen once he got to Eastwatch? What would happen once he went beyond the Wall? Would Jon do something so foolish that the man I loved would die for the bastard? Adding to that fear was what Missandei had said. I was more obsessive than she knew. I was using someone to gain my goals. That made me no better than Cersei and yet there was a difference. There had to be a difference or I would go mad.

"I think you thinking he is so important is part of your problem." Missandei said and walked behind me. "You want all of the Seven Kingdoms and don't want to give up even one. Let Jon have the North and you will be allies. You might not rule Jon's kingdom but you will have his support. And possibly one day House Stark can marry into House Targaryen."

"And I can get the North that way." I finished.

It was a long game and a gamble, but it might work. It might give me what I wanted without having to use Jon. I could clear my conscience with Missandei's plan.

"And there is nothing between myself and Ser Jorah." I told her. "If you want to sleep with him I'm not the one you have to be worried about."

Missandei nodded and there was a scared expression on her face. She didn't suspect that I was having an affair with Jorah, she was hoping that was the case. For some reason she was scared to sleep with my sweet bear. From our shared history I knew it wasn't because of some malicious reason, it was because she was shy. She might be feeling guilty that now there was nothing in her way that she could pursue the Mormont.

I would be sure to bring Grey Worm back to her as fast as I could. Not just because of jealousy, but so my friend wouldn't be conflicted over her emotions.

 

JON SNOW  
After a long trip, Eastwatch was on the horizon. Jorah stood next to me and had one hand on his sword. We hadn't talked much, partially due to the fact I was nervous around him, and he seemed happy about that. I embraced the cold and the Mormont did too. It had been many years since he had felt the cold only the North could bring. We spared a glance at each other and then looked forward again.

The snow was like Daenerys' skin. I had dreamt about fucking her while on the journey to Eastwatch. The dreams made me feel guilty at times. I kept waking up and thinking of Ygritte. Thought of how she would react when she found out I had thoughts of another woman. But she was dead and she would understand I had needs. She would have to understand that. Wouldn't she?

"So we're close." Gendry said as he came onto the bow.

"An hour away at most." Jorah replied.

I saw Gendry shiver and then watched him go back to his cabin. Jorah and I looked at each other. There was a warmth to his eyes as if he was laughing. I held back a chuckle of my own. It was amusing seeing the Baratheon bastard get so shaken up about the cold as it would only get worse. Compared to the chilling temperatures we would encounter later, this was warmer than it was back at Dragonstone. Jorah was the only one on the ship who was used to the cold and found it refreshing.

Soon we were docking. Once I could get off the ship I did so. My legs took a few minutes to get used to a floor that didn't move before I was stable again. Jorah and Gendry waited behind me. I was the leader on this venture and so had to start moving first. It was when my feet first hit the snow that I felt I was home.

As I made my way to where Tormund was holed up, I thought about Ygritte. If she was alive she would be angry about Daenerys. Ygritte would talk to me in her usual harsh sarcastic tone. But she wasn't here. It wasn't like I was cheating on her. Her spirit was gone to the other realm and I knew she would want me happy. When I was reunited with her she would know she always had my heart. She would understand that I had moved on but never forgotten her.

Once my feet felt the wooden floor and the harsh winds stopped hitting me, I decided I would pursue Daenerys without the fear of disrespecting Ygritte. A small grin graced my face as I saw Tormund come in.

"So what insane mission do you have for us this time?" Tormund said and looked at the two men behind me.

I could very well guess who he was looking for. Brienne of Tarth had not been able to come due to us coming straight from Dragonstone. Besides getting Brienne, it would have been good to be back home no matter how briefly. It would have been good to see Arya, Sansa, and Bran again. They were a few of the only family I had left.

Quickly Tormund gathered a few others to hold an actual meeting. It was still cold inside, a fact Gendry noticed very well. Any warmth was gone from Jorah's face as now was the meeting. Now we would work towards why we were here in the first place.

"We're here to get a wight." I explained. "With a wight we can convince Cersei Lannister that the dead are real. That we need to focus on protecting Westeros so whoever rules isn't ruling ash."

"Cersei...is she the one who fucks her brother or the one with dragons?" Tormund asked.

"The former."

My friend grinned and laughed. It was good to hear laughter as once we went beyond the Wall things might be different. Tormund and the other wildings had lived beyond the Wall but hadn't actively sought out the dead. Once we started fighting the dead then there might not be that much laughter to be had.

"So did you bring the big woman?" Tormund asked as he still couldn't give up hope.

"No, we didn't." I said with a small smile.

"And it's just you three, then?"

Tormund let out a long sigh. The next few minutes were full of another set of introductions and Jorah getting into a brief argument with Tormund. I could understand the Mormont's frustration as it had taken me a little time to grow accustomed to the wildlings being friends. It had taken even more time to get on good terms with Tormund.

By the time we entered the Wall the team was made up of myself, Tormund, Gendry, Jorah, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, and Sandor Clegane. A few other men were also there. I didn't know how many of us would actually survive.

In my life so far I had hid among the wildlings just to betray them. I had been at the massacre of Hardhome. I had fallen in love with a woman from House Targaryen. I had won back Winterfell. I had been murdered by my fellow men of the Night's Watch because I dared seek peace with the wildlings. I had fallen in love with the wildling woman Ygritte who had taken my heart.

But nothing I had ever done in my life was as foolish as this. I was going on a suicide mission purely to earn Daenerys' heart. A heart I had already earned. Yet I wanted to make certain that her eyes would never wander back to Jorah. I wanted to make certain that I would always have a place in her bed.

As I stepped beyond the Wall the harsh winds seemed to be mocking me. It was as it they knew my mission was one of vanity instead of one of nobility.


	7. In the Dead of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah finds the plan to get a wight full of fear he didn't imagine. Daenerys faces a loss greater than she thought possible. Jon has a strange dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was out of town for two weeks and didn't do any writing during that time.
> 
> But I'm back now!

JORAH MORMONT  
I was used to the cold and rugged life of a Northener. I was used to no true warmth as there was always a chill in the air while growing up. In Essos it had been much warmer than I was used to. If I hadn't traveled south before my exile I would have been more than confused. How could there be such warmth in a place? How could it be warm enough not to wear coats?

The cold that was now carving itself into every inch of me was much different than I was used to. It was harsher than I liked and only Tormund, the wildling, seemed happy about it. Of course he would be happy as this was home to him. This cold was his childhood. He might even be glad to feel this cold, no matter how brief the reunion would be.

Jon was now walking beside me and I kept looking ahead. He stopped as the others went on ahead. I decided it would only be polite to stop. He touched his sword that had a wolf carved into its hilt. After a moment he took the sheath from his belt and looked down at it.

"Your father gave this to me." Jon said. "He changed the bear into a wolf, but it's still Longclaw. It's still your sword."

He handed me the sword and as I felt its weight in my hands, I felt myself break apart. Holding Longclaw was like meeting an old friend after many years. Like meeting a friend who was changed and yet remained the same. It took a great effort not to cry as I felt I was truly home again. As I partially unsheathed it, it caught the light with such beauty, I realized I could never have it back. If I took it back then it would mean I was forgiven for my sins. Selling people into slavery and staining the name of House Mormont was nothing that could ever be forgiven.

I would always have Daenerys, my queen and Khaleesi, and that would be enough. It would not earn me forgiveness, but it would be enough. It would be enough to be loved by her.

"I gave up the right to own this sword." I said with each word having to be forced out. "It is your sword now, Jon. Yours and your children's."

Jon's face looked shocked at my statement. I knew he would never have any children, Daenerys was barren, and yet I had to say that. Maybe saying that would give him the push he needed to share Daenerys' bed. That was another reason I didn't deserve Longclaw. The plan felt like I was adding sins onto my already shameful list. Yet there was no other course if I wanted to keep Daenerys happy.

That conversation was the last thing I truly remembered for a long time. The many days were full of walking through vast landscapes of nothing but snow. The days were cold and yet the nights managed to be even colder. During the daylight hours the cold did its best to tear into my thick clothes. During the night it was impossible to stop the cold. How myself and the others reacted seemed to do nothing but amuse the wilding.

"Are you cold?" Tormund said one night. "Why this is the warmest it has been in years!"

"Fuck off!" The Hound shouted.

With that one shout all of us became on edge as we imagined the dead being alerted to our presence. During the night it was much easier to believe in the army of the dead. The way Jon had described the dead made me not want to fight them. It made me want to run and never look back. And yet I had to protect him not just because of the plan but because of reasons that were only growing stronger now that I was north of the Wall. The best way to describe what I was feeling was admiration. If there was to be a king of Westeros, it was him.

It was Jon who looked icily into the dark as if challenging any dead that came to us. It was Jon that had surprising control over Tormund. He was a good choice of ruler especially as he didn't want the responsibility.

The rest of the night was uneventful as was the following day. Now it was dark yet again with the cold that seemed to defy reality. Even though it was calm, I hardly expected that to last. Every inch of me was on edge as I imagined what might lie beyond my field of vision. I was a Northener and yet this was too far North for me. Tormund walked on as if it was a hot summer's day, as usual.

Suddenly we all stopped. In the distance was a bear. I could recognize that creature easily even though its exact form was still hidden. I was still a Mormont and I could still recognize what I had been taught to kill. I watched its motions and I felt as if something was off. There was nothing that could give it away to someone who wasn't used to fighting the creatures, but I had been trained. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. Maybe it had rabies?

When its eyes became visible I knew what was off about the creature. It was part of the army of the dead. Its body was full of nothing but rage as it bounded towards us. It was more wild and angry than any bear I had encountered before. I took out my dragonglass daggers and felt a beast awaken in me. Even though the enemy was a strange bear, it was still a bear.

There was confusion for the next few minutes. Thoros was attacked by the bear and bitten badly. The bear then went for Sandor who was in fear of it. In my brain it finally clicked that fire had been used against the dead creature and now it was engulfed in flames. Sandor's face made it very clear why he was too afraid to act now.

I had been waiting a few minutes to make my move. I had to understand the bear to have any chance of killing him. At last I thought I had a chance of winning and so made my move. I yelled out as a plunged my dragonglass daggers into its flesh. It was surprising to hear the sound they made. It was as if there were barely any skin there and yet it was strong.

My swift motion had killed the dead creature. It lasted only a few more seconds until it finally breathed its last breath. It took a few minutes to calm down and in that time I looked at the situation. Sandor was shocked but was quickly switching back to his annoying nature. Thoros was being looked after by Beric and I raced over to him.

I had highly admired the drunkard and now he was dying. We all looked at Jon as we realized how dangerous this mission really was. I had been expecting a dead human and hadn't known that any creature could be the enemy. Any time I saw movement around me it could be an enemy sent by the Night King.  
* * *  
It was day and yet the sun did nothing to relieve my worry. I could see better but that meant nothing. I walked behind Jon as we headed towards where we had seen a group of wights. Hopefully since we were making the first move that would give us the advantage. Hopefully.

The fight began quick with little delay. One moment they weren't there and the next they were. Now that there was action a part of me was able to view the fight from afar. I admired how they could move so quickly without making a sound and surprise us even though we were ready for them. The other part of me, the one focused on the fight at hand, focused only on one attack after the next. Nothing existed to me but the fight and making sure I came out the victor.

I turned and killed a wight that had been about to kill Jon. There was only a moment that I saw a shocked look on his face. After that moment I was back in the fight. Every move I made there was always a counterattack. Every time I countered a counterattack it became harder to defend myself. Just as I aimed a blow at a wight another jumped on me.

For a moment I was in shock. This wasn't what a soldier would do and I didn't know how to counter it. My first attempt was to shake it off but that didn't work. As air refused to fill my lungs, I tried grabbing at the wight to pull it off. My hands felt clumsy as if they weren't really under my control. It was as if someone had taken over my body and didn't care if I lived or die.

Just as I was fading into blackness I was ashamed as I had failed Khaleesi. The woman I loved above anyone else. Yet the despair didn't make me stop fighting even though the fight was useless. Maybe if I just pulled hard enough the wight would come off. It had to come off. I had to return to Daenerys.

I suddenly found myself kneeling in the snow and the pressure around my neck was lifted. I made sure that the wights were gone before standing up. I walked over to Jon.

"Did you kill the White Walker?" I asked Jon and he nodded. "You killed the White Walker and the wights died."

Jon looked as confused as I felt. But there was no time to talk about that now as survival was much more important.

I took careful note of what had happened as it would become extremely useful in the war to come. If we just aimed for the White Walkers and the Night King then we wouldn't have to focus so much on the wights. The war would still be hard, but not as hopeless as before. We would only have to focus on a, hopefully, smaller group of enemies rather than a larger one.

After looking at the situation with the wights, we secured one of the wights that was still alive. It must be that a different White Walker had been in control of this one. I looked around for more of the wights as Jon sent Gendry to Castle Black. I knew, as well as we all did, that there would be more wights soon. The Night King wouldn't let us go so easily.

Rather than head back towards Eastwatch, Jon decided to go deeper into the frozen wasteland. I could do nothing but follow him. Did he really think that Daenerys would come to rescue us in time? Soon we were chased by wights and ended up in the middle of a frozen lake. We were on the only landmass, an island.

I breathed hard as I went over the situation in my mind. The wights had stopped at the edge of the lake which meant they couldn't cross water and the White Walkers weren't going to risk their troops. A horrible feeling formed in the pit of my stomach as I thought of why they were here. Sandor, Thorors, and Beric all had visions leading them here. Myself, Jon, Tormund, and the few other men that remained were here because Bran had used his powers to see the army of the dead. What if the Night King had lured us out here because he had his own visions of dragons coming to rescue us?

No, there was no proof of that. I could not start to think that the Night King was so powerful or I'd risk my own sanity.

 

DAENERYS TARGARYEN  
I held the letter in my hand and then watched as it fell to the ground. I had known that Jorah and the others might die, but I had never truly considered it as a possibility. Whenever I had doubted Jorah would come back, that doubt always seemed like an imagined pain. Painful and yet not real. Khal Drogo had died and my heart had been broken. It had been shattered. It had taken much too long for me to repair my heart and find myself in the arms of Jorah.

I could not stand my heart shattering again. In that foul letter Jon had told me that he needed my help. He was depending on me to save him and the others. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal would be more than enough to save those stranded beyond the Wall. With my dragons I could easily kill the creatures that haunted Jon's nightmares. I could then focus on winning the Iron Throne, the only goal I truly believed in.

"What is it, your grace?" Missandei asked as she walked into my chambers.

"Jon might be dead." I replied. "He and the others are now stranded beyond the Wall and might die at any moment. They might already be dead and any rescue attempt will be futile."

I didn't believe that the army of the dead existed, but I did believe something terrible existed beyond the Wall. Something that people could not put into words. Something that might kill my sweet bear. I would not be safe on Dragonstone while he died. He had risked his life too much for me and I had a large debt to pay.

Over the course of an hour I did not pay attention to what was happening around me. I gave orders, changed, and headed quickly over to my children. To the only things I trusted to save the man I loved. I heard a sound and turned my head briefly to see what it was.

"Tyrion, I've made up my mind." I told my Hand sternly. "I will not stay on Dragonstone while my men die."

"What if you fail, Your Grace?" Tyrion asked and I could tell he was out of breath. "You will die without an heir. Let's wait and plan. You don't need to go now."

"We don't have the time. Jon, Ser Jorah, and the others might be close to dead already. I leave you in charge of bringing forces to Eastwatch."

Tyrion looked at me angrily but I had no time to focus on him. I only had time to get to Jorah and the others before their time was up. Drogon had sensed I was eager to go and was ready for me. I climbed onto him and the moment I was ready, he ran off the cliff. He dove down and was followed by Viserion and Rhaegal.

The wind tore at my face and I accepted the pain. Jorah was in danger and if a slight discomfort was all I suffered, I didn't mind. With hardly any effort Drogon turned skyward and beat his wings. It was still amazing to see my dragons in flight and to be in the sky with them. I wondered what my life would have been like if my House had still been on the throne with dragons. To fly on dragonback was something I wished I could show Jorah in a more pleasant time. Once I got to him I would fly away with him. Unless...no, no I couldn't start thinking like that. I couldn't keep imagining his eyes that didn't see and his arms no longer capable of embracing me.

But the ride to my sweet bear was long and my mind wandered. Again and again I saw his lifeless eyes. I saw him dying just as I was about to rescue him. The Iron Throne would mean nothing to me if he wasn't by my side. Jon would never be able to offer me love and could only give me power. Power would mean nothing if I couldn't feel the heat radiating from Jorah's body. Power would mean nothing if Jorah never called me Khaleesi ever again.

I tried to distract myself by looking at the ground that was far below me. My eyes couldn't see the ground below me in detail and so I was treated to more images of Jorah's death. I had lost my heart once to Drogo and I didn't think it could repair itself if I lost Jorah. That would be too much pain for any person to bear. I tried my best to push the images to the back of my mind but it was so hard to do. It was so hard to feel anything resembling hope.

"I will rescue you, Jorah." I said and tried to make Drogon go faster.

My son growled at me and so I stopped. He was doing as much as he could for me. It pained me that I could not make him go faster. I needed to save Jorah no matter the costs. Nothing mattered if he died. He couldn't die.

Finally Drogon and the others flew over the Wall. From the ground it must have appeared as quite a sight. From the sky the Wall appeared as nothing more than a large silver line reaching far off into the distance. It only took a few hours to find Jorah once I had gotten over the Wall.

He and the others were on an island that was surrounded by the dead. I had known some horror was beyond the Wall but hadn't imagined Jon's tales were true. Yet there were the things of children's stories down below. They looked like humans and yet they didn't move like them. Even from so far up I could tell that the fowl creatures below were dead.

With subtle prompting, Drogon dove down and the icy wind tore at my skin. It was cold here and yet I didn't focus on that. What I focused on was my child breathing fire and forcing the dead away from Jorah. Jon knelt down just as Drogon breathed fire as if the man were connected to him. That bit of amazement faded from my mind quickly.

I saw Jorah still alive and his two dragonglass daggers slicing into the dead. He looked up at me but our gaze was soon broken as the fight continued. I could hear Viserion and Rhaegal roaring as they slaughtered the dead.

Very quickly Jorah and the others made their way onto Drogon. I looked behind me as they brought the dead onto my dragon. I felt like I was about to vomit with the abomination being so close to me. I wanted to destroy it now and forsake Tyrion's plan. But I restrained myself as I needed to win the Iron Throne. With Cersei out of the way, I could better deal with this threat. Though with how well my children were doing against them, I thought I could win this war here and now. I had half a mind to test that theory out.

"Jon!" Jorah cried out.

Jon, unlike everyone else, was not coming towards Drogon. It was as if he thought that he needed to continue fighting when I had a dragon that could kill any who tried to pursue us. Maybe this was his way of trying to impress me. That wouldn't surprise me as men tended to be stupid when trying to prove themselves to a woman. Even a woman they knew, or at least thought, already loved them.

I reached out my hand to Jon and looked at him. I begged him with my eyes alone not to risk his life for this foolishness. I wished my arm would extend so I could just pick him up and force him onto Drogon. But I was only human and was forced to watch Jon turn from me and continue his fight.

I heard a death cry from Viserion and turned to look at him. My heart broke as I watched him fall. I had seen him hatch in the fire. I had seen him grow through the years from a harmless hatchling to a ferocious full grown dragon. Now I was seeing something no mother should see: their child dying.

I hadn't thought I would ever see one of my dragons die. The idea that I would never see my children again had never crossed my mind. They were invincible creatures to me. Nothing could kill them and I would be able to easily conquer Westeros with them. That would have been a good plan if Tyrion hadn't convinced me to restrain myself.

Another idea seeped into my mind: Jon had killed Viserion.

If he hadn't wasted his time getting on Drogon, the Night King would have never had the chance to kill any of my children. Jon had murdered my child. If it weren't for Tyrion's plan and Jon's delusions, Viserion would still be alive.

I heard Jorah's breath and I was snapped to the present. I could lay blame some other time, but for now I had to focus on what mattered. What mattered was escaping. What mattered was surviving to regret ever thinking Jon was needed for me to rule the Iron Throne. I knew once I calmed down I would think differently, but for now I loathed Jon.

Usually taking off on Drogon was a wonderful experience, but now there was a horror to it that I couldn't explain. Now I had a pain so deep in my heart that I wished Jorah would forget the plan and show affection to me. Affection that a husband shows his wife. But that wasn't the case and I watched as the ground became smaller. Each wight and White Walker seemed less than insignificant the higher we went.

Down below Jon was having a fight with wights because of his own ego. Because he wanted to impress me or he was struggling with something else. Maybe it was the reason behind him not sleeping with me when I gave him the chance. When we had both been caught up in our own emotions.

I turned Drogon so that he dodged another deadly spear. I breathed heavily as I remembered Viserion dying. Then another horror was brought to my mind. Jorah!

I turned to look and there he was, one arm on Drogon and the rest of his body flailing in the air. No. No. No. I would not lose him today when I was so close to saving him. I would not leave him to crash on the ground below. I would never see my sweet bear die. Never.

By the grace of some god Jorah was back on Drogon with the help of one of the others. Only when he was firmly back on Drogon was I able to calm myself down. Each flap of my child's wings made sure we were far away from the dead. Even though it had been awhile since my child had rested, I knew he was in no mood to stay still. While I had lost a child, he had lost a brother.

Throughout his entire life he had the knowledge that he had two others just like himself. Two others that were there to calm him. Drogon had left us all for some time and yet he had returned. I think it helped him to know his brothers were safe while he went around Essos reveling in his freedom. I don't think he would've left me if he had thought, even for a moment, that his siblings weren't safe.

After a short time the dead weren't beneath us.

"We are safe, Khaleesi." Jorah said. "They can't kill us now."

"No, not yet." I replied and stopped myself from crying. "There will come a time when they attack again but this time we'll be ready."

If he somehow survived, I would side with Jon even without him bending the knee so I could have vengeance for my child.

 

JON SNOW  
I had been dead before and knew what it felt like. But this wasn't death as I could feel the cold. When I had died it wasn't cold or hot. It was both and neither at the same time. Death also hadn't felt this wet. My arms moved on their own accord and I soon found myself breathing air. Each breath into my lungs felt more painful than the last.

Even though I was taking breath after breath, it didn't feel as if I were alive. I was so cold and my mind didn't seem to be in any physical realm. When I was able to make out colors and physical features I realized I was alive. Somehow I had survived being in the frozen lake. The feat would've seemed impressive and yet the only thing I could focus on was survival.

I managed to pull myself onto land and pick up Longclaw. The sword felt wrong in my hands and yet I was ready to fight. This time I would find the Night King and kill him. That was the only reason I could think of that I would have been brought back to life. So as I stood up I tried to find where he was. My eyes had quickly adjusted to seeing again and yet anything more than a foot in front of me was a mystery.

"Uncle Benjen?" I asked in surprise as a familiar figure approached me.

He came into view heavily covered and on a horse. The horse was black and felt of death. Or at least how I had perceived death before dying. I had been lead to my death by a false promise of seeing Uncle Benjen again. Now he was here at my moment of need.

"There is no time to explain." Benjen said as he quickly got off of his horse and helped me on. "You need to get to Eastwatch."

"What about you?" I asked weakly.

I had spent so long wondering what had happened to him. I had spent so long fostering the hope that he was alive. If I hadn't felt that hope, my men would've never fooled me. I didn't want to leave Benjen here to die as I knew he would. There was no way that he could hope to survive the dead in such numbers.

"There isn't enough room." Benjen said and suddenly I was moving away from my uncle.

I wanted to turn the horse around and save Benjen. I needed to and yet my muscles wouldn't obey my commands. I told them to grab onto the reigns and steer the horse into danger. Yet I couldn't. I didn't have enough energy in me to scream in pain. I tried to make my mouth make some sounds and yet I couldn't. It was as if earlier I had used up all of my energy. So I spent the entire journey to Eastwatch in silence.

As if I was an observer, I watched the scenery around me change. There was always snow and yet the formations I saw were different. I could tell I was getting closer to Eastwatch. Soon I would be in the warmth and I could see Daenerys. I should've gone on Drogon and yet...and yet I had to prove myself to her still and I needed to kill the Night King. Killing him was the most important thing in the war against the dead. I assumed that the Night King was connected to all the dead as the White Walkers were connected to the wights.

After what seemed like years I could see Eastwatch. Or maybe it wasn't. It was still so cold and my eyes wanted only to shut forever. To let me go to the place after death. As I started drifting into the darkness again I felt my body being lifted and taken somewhere warm. Distantly I felt my wet clothes being cut off and blankets being put on me. Furs. Yes, I recognized the furs that were put on me to keep me warm.

"Ghost?" I said as I petted my direwolf.

Was it him or was it a hallucination? I didn't care as he felt real and so I would treat my friend as actually being here. I wanted to tell him about how I had nearly died and not to worry about me. But my body wanted sleep and I was a slave to that desire.

My dreams were confused. They were jumbles of things instead of being one story. I dreamed about being in Winterfell with Sansa. Littlefinger was there and I could sense the danger he brought. Unlike in reality, I killed him and everyone thanked me for killing the monster. In my dream Ned was there to thank me for killing the man.

"I will tell you who your mother and father are." He said and put a hand on my shoulder. "There is someone related to your father who you should be wary of."

"Why?" I asked. "Does he want to kill me?"

"Worse."

I wanted to ask him what he meant and then my eyes opened. As soon as I woke up the dream faded and a fear lingered in the very back of my mind. It took me a moment to realize that I was on a ship and Daenerys was standing close by. She was beautiful as the day I first saw her. Her skin and hair were like snow. Her eyes were sad and I could tell that she had been worried about me. She had thought I was going to die beyond the Wall and I nearly did.

"Do you know why I think of my dragons as my children?" Daenerys asked me and briefly held my hand before letting go. "Because I can't have any of my own. My dragons are the only children I'll ever have. Do you understand?"

I did my best to nod but my guilt held me back. Because I hadn't gone on Drogon one of her other dragons was dead. I realized there was no reason for her to love the murderer of her child. She should loathe me and rightly so. Yet her eyes didn't seem angry or mad. They seemed sad and heartbroken yet didn't say I had done any wrong. That was good. I didn't know what I'd do if Daenerys became my enemy.

"I will offer you my support." Daenerys told me. "What is happening now is more important than our feuding. We need to stop the Night King and his army."

"I wish I could stand." I said before I knew what I was doing. "So I could bend my knee."

She looked about as shocked as I was. I realized I had bent the knee so that she could see how much I cared for her. How much I loved her. I would risk the hatred of the North just so I could feel her lips on mine. Maybe Daenerys would be impressed by that and forget about the death of her dragon. Forget enough that she could love me.

Daenerys looked as if she were about to kiss me and then Ghost, who Davos must have made sure came to Eastwatch, walked in. He looked angrily at my love and then came to my side. I pet him and I felt relief going through my body. I had impressed her enough to have her love me still. When I could I would make love to her as I should've before.

"We're going to King's Landing to meet with Cersei." Daenerys said a little softer than before. "We're going to show her what the real danger is. I trust Tyrion with my life and so I believe this plan will work. He knows his sister and that will be our advantage."

I liked how she had said 'we'. It would not just be her but us. I was sure that she would continue to use Jorah for his guidance and protection, but her heart was mine. No other man would own her like I did. No one would be able to touch her like I did in the dead of night. Our body heat the only flames in the dark. To finally feel her climax around me and to hear her scream my name was something I was looking forward to.

"Even though I don't respect Cersei," I said. "I know she thinks about her own survival. When she sees the wight then she will feel compelled to save herself. She'll be compelled to not think about you for just a little bit."

"And after we win against the Night King we will kill her." Daenerys said and then paused as if to think. "Together we will kill her. She has taken your father from you and any semblance at a normal life."

Yes, Cersei had taken a lot from me. She had Ned killed while Sansa and Arya watched. My sisters shouldn't have had to experience that. I felt ashamed when I thought how glad I was to not have been there. I had known Ned had been murdered but at least I didn't have the images of his death seared into my mind. I had no fear of closing my eyes and seeing Ned's head being chopped off. I didn't have to remember the sound of the sword slicing through his neck.

"Cersei used Sansa to her own ends." I said as anger started to bubble in my mind. "My sister has grown but before...before she was innocent."

And now Sansa was in Winterfell where Littlefinger also was. To think how that man could manipulate the lords to go against Sansa or even for them to go against me. I trusted her enough to not go down without a fight. She was a Stark and was far from weak. I had also noticed Littlefinger looking at her with lust in his eyes. She could use his own desires against him if need be.

"But first rest, Jon." Daenerys said kindly. "We won't be able to win any victories together if you're dead."

With that Daenerys left. I looked at Ghost and smiled as I continued to pet him. I now had Daenerys convinced to fight the White Walkers, we would go to King's Landing to convince Cersei, and soon enough I would fuck the woman I loved. A woman who also loved me. There might not be many pleasant things to look forward to, but at least there were some.

"I'm sorry for nearly killing myself." I told Ghost as he started to look around the room. "But I had to do it. If I hadn't then we wouldn't have a chance at convincing Cersei."

My direwolf paused to look at me. He knew that I was lying about why I had gone to get a wight. He knew that I was lying about why I was happy in this moment. I sighed and tried to focus on relaxing. When we got to King's Landing it would be hectic. Even though I believed in Tyrion's plan, I knew I would doubt it later. There would be worry clouding my mind until the moment Cersei agreed to an alliance with Daenerys.

"I did this for Daenerys." I admitted to Ghost. "Even though I went to get a wight for selfish reasons, at least Westeros will prosper."

Ghost looked at me with a strange expression and then he lay by the foot of my bed. I could tell that he was still awake and watching the door. I trusted him to kill anyone who dared try to harm me. I didn't know who he would attack, though, as no one here wanted to harm me. Daenerys' men would follow her commands and so I had nothing to fear now.


	8. The Meeting of Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont, Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow, and others gather in the Dragonpit to meet with Cersei Lannister.

JORAH MORMONT  
The ship rocked gently on the water as I lay on my bed. My cabin was rather small with only a bed and a desk in it. I didn't care because at least I was alive. At least I had survived beyond the Wall. Anything other than death was worth more than gold. The ship rocked a little roughly and I sat up on the bed. The memory of Viserion dying and me nearly falling off Drogon had come back to me in stunning clarity.

Seeing the birth of a dragon was an amazing sight. Seeing the creatures grow up even more so. I had had no doubts that a dragon could die. Even though they were fierce creatures they weren't immortal. The people of Dorne had managed to kill a dragon which more than proved regular people could kill the beasts. Though I knew this I hadn't expected to see a dragon die so quickly. It had only taken one shot by the Night King.

Why hadn't the foul creature gone for Drogon? Had he just wanted to taunt us? Had he wanted to make us despair completely before killing us?

When Drogon had turned to avoid the second spear and I fell off, I hadn't been afraid of dying. I had been afraid of my corpse being turned into a wight. The Night King might have used me to frighten Daenerys to the point of inaction. If I had died I would have been used to harm the woman I loved. A woman I would do anything to make happy.

That's what I had feared when I thought I was going to die. The relief I had felt when I was safely on Drogon's back was without description.

"Khaleesi." I said as I stood up.

Daenerys had quickly opened and shut the door before rushing into my arms. I was not dressed to meet anyone as I had only the faintest hints of clothing as that was comfortable to me. This meant I felt her tears clearly the moment the first one hit my chest.

"Khaleesi," I said and she looked at me. "You are alive as am I."

Her eyes were flooded with tears and her cheeks were wet. I knew why she was so sad and wished I could take away her sadness. When Viserion had died it felt like I had lost a child. It felt like I had lost a friend. To Daenerys I knew the feelings of loss were stronger and even more painful than my own. That mine were feelings of extreme joy compared to hers.

"Yes, we are alive." Daenerys said without joy. "He's going to use him, isn't he?"

She had figured it out like I had: the Night King was going to bring Viserion back to life.

"I'm going to have to kill my child, aren't I?" Daenerys said.

"Yes, you will." I said and had to force the words through my lips. "And by killing Viserion you will get vengeance on his killer."

"Jon is Viserion's killer and the one that will allow me to get vengeance for my child."

Jon had fought too long and had made us stay longer than we had to. If we had only been so callous as to leave him, Daenerys' child would still be alive. Even if Jon was not part of some plan, neither myself or my love could stand innocent blood on our hands. If given the same choice I would have done the same, though I was unsure Daenerys would retain her morals in such an instance of pain. If I was being honest with myself, she wouldn't restrain herself and I didn't know if I would want to stop her.

Daenerys leaned up and kissed me. I could feel the pain in it. I kissed her back trying to give her hope but knew that my own kiss contained my pain. She ran her fingers through my beard as our kisses deepened. Both of us wanting to lose ourselves in any semblance of pleasure. Viserion would never come back to us but at least we could push the pain to the back of our minds.

I lifted Daenerys up and she wrapped her legs and arms around me. Yes, this was the pleasure we needed. I bit her neck and was rewarded with a low moan. I threw her down onto my bed as I felt more than excited by the sound she had made. I placed myself over her and soon found her straddling me. While I had made a show of it, I had wanted her this way and she knew it. For a brief moment the pain was off our faces.

"No, Daenerys." I said as the moment passed. "We wouldn't be able to keep quiet."

"I could." She lied.

"You can't lie to me, my love. I have been inside you before and know how loud you can yell."

"The plan."

She looked angry at the phrase and I could understand. The plan had cost her a child and part of her happiness. She gave me a brief kiss and look before she got off me. That action and look had said more than words ever could. They had reassured me that she didn't blame me for Viserion's death and that she would never hate me for it. She had also agreed to the plan that had cost her a child.

"Jon is a good man." I told Daenerys. "But he is stupid and naive."

"Are you defending him, Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked with a small grin on her face.

"I am not defending all of his actions but asking that you don't punish him for Viserion."

"And you think I would?"

"I do not know."

"Neither do I."

We shared a parting kiss and then I shut the door. My queen didn't know how far she would go to get revenge for her child. I would be stronger than I felt for her.  
* * *  
The ride to King's Landing was mostly silent. I stayed in my room a majority of the time. Other times I was in meetings. One of which I convinced Daenerys to ride in on Drogon so as to cause a spectacle. It was clear that Jon and the others thought that I was being jealous. I didn't care as that worked for the plan.

"Aren't you usually inside?" Missandei asked and I turned.

I was on the bow of the ship and had been lost in my own thoughts. The warm weather made me feel the cold harshness of life beyond the Wall. It made me think of the dead which made me think of Viserion. His final cry as he died had been near impossible to hear.

"And usually it is Tyrion who talks to me." I told her.

"He seems to be more concerned with other things nowadays." Missandei replied. "I never thought I would be with a queen going to King's Landing. I never thought that I would be free from slavery."

"I never thought I would see Westeros again."

Missandei and I smiled at each other for a brief moment. We had been spending more time together and I worried that she was attracted to me. She might be polygamous or Grey Worm not having a cock was bothering her more than she let on. It would be a good cover to be her lover but not fair to her. Using Jon was done so for Daenerys' seat on the Iron Throne. Fucking Missandei did not further any plans.

"Did you ever have any children?" Missandei asked as we both looked at the horizon.

"No." I replied. "My first wife tried to give me children six times. She died in the final attempt."

"I want a child but Grey Worm..."

I wanted to tell her that Grey Worm's worth was more than what he could provide. I wanted to tell her that she didn't need a child to be someone. Yet I was silent as I didn't know her that well to say such things. I also didn't know why she was telling me this. It could be that she wanted to be with me to get a child or else she wanted to use me to become pregnant. If it was a one time affair, it wouldn't be immoral. I wouldn't be using her and she would get a child.

"I know I'll never have one with Grey Worm and I don't blame him for that." Missandei said, breaking the silence. "What happened to him before was beyond his control. I can't blame him for a hard childhood that nearly robbed him of everything."

"Grey Worm has lost much." I told her. "Why are you telling me this? You were never this open with me in Essos."

Missandei didn't answer and I swear that her dark skin found a way to blush. So she did want me as a lover. Her eyes looked at me and now I could identify the look that seemed strange to me before. She desired me and yet was afraid to say it. I wondered if I kissed her now that she would want to be fucked. Or did she want things to go slow?

I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. Her breathing had increased and I could tell the signs of desire on her. I could read them as if they were screaming at me. I leaned my head down and she leaned her head away from mine. I resumed my former position.

"I'm not...I don't..." Missandei said and sounded guilty.

"I don't know if I want you either or if I'm thinking of Daenerys." I half-lied.

I hoped that she would take my hesitation as meaning I was horny. That I needed to fuck and yet was still able to restrain myself. I didn't think she would know I had merely been testing the waters to see what she really wanted.

"I need to go." Missandei said with a soft smile on her face.

I nodded and she left.  
* * *  
Everyone was more than excited once we had reached King's Landing. I think it had more to do with the fact that they were finally able to get off the ship than the actual destination. Jon walked passed me off the ship with Ghost by his side. For a brief moment the direwolf just looked at me as he walked passed.

Jon had recovered greatly and appeared strong once again. It seemed like the adventure beyond the Wall hadn't affected him in the slightest. He was a good leader to hide any pain he felt. He walked with assurance as if he knew what he was going to do at every second of the day. I knew that was a lie as no one felt that calm.

"I missed your scowl." Tyrion said as he walked up to me. "If only I hadn't been so busy I could've seen it more."

"Too busy for me to return the coin." I replied as we left the ship.

"That coin helped you survive the dead, I think you should keep it."

"I didn't think you believed in such superstitions."

"Now that the dead walk, I am reevaluating my life."

Even though the words were somber there was a smile on his face. I turned as I heard someone behind me. Missandei then started walking beside me. She kept her distance as if she were shy and yet was still interested. Tyrion could tell that he should go and leave us. Before he left, though, he gave me a look as if I were an idiot.

I didn't know what was happening but if Missandei was deciding to leave Grey Worm...it would not be good to be hated by an Unsullied. I had done many foolish things in my life but getting in a fight with Grey Worm was beyond any of my previous follies.

 

JON SNOW  
I had heard about King's Landing but I had never expected to go there. After I had left for the Night's Watch I hadn't expected to leave the Wall. Yet here I was walking through King's Landing to go to the Dragonpit so I'd have an audience with Queen Cersei Lannister. The same queen that had had my father executed. Ned had been more than honorable which meant I had a lot to live up to. Especially now that I was both head of House Stark and King of the North. Former king of the North.

Sansa would not be pleased about my decision.

"Still worried about Ghost?" Tyrion asked as he walked beside me.

"You and Davos were right on the matter." I replied sadly. "Ghost would just be a distraction."

"Now if only you made that decision while on the ship. It would have saved both of us a lot of trouble."

I couldn't tell if Tyrion was joking with me or being serious. At times it was more than hard to tell what the Imp was feeling. There were points that I thought he was merely using humor to hide any of the pain. Daenerys and I did the same thing with our faces as we were leaders. Jorah...I didn't know what secrets lay behind his face. I knew they weren't harmful to Daenerys or myself. I was more certain of that ever since we had gone beyond the Wall together.

Tyrion gave me a slight bow of his head and then went away from me. I didn't mind as it gave me more time to get lost in my thoughts. Thoughts that wanted to drive me mad as the fear set in. When Daenerys married me, as I was more than certain she would, I would have to live here. The warm weather was unnerving to me as it was unlike the North. The North, even on a warm day, still had a chill in the air. The warmth here would take some getting used to.

I wondered how Sansa had endured it. Maybe the terrors she had encountered here had distracted her enough to not focus on the weather. I wondered how my father could stand being here, even if he had come down here for a friend.

The Dragonpit was in ruins and yet was still a sight to be seen. It had originally been used to house the dragons of House Targaryen while it now held nothing. Nothing except the people that were quickly gathering. When Cersei came I felt as if I should take out Longclaw and kill her now. The only thing that stopped me was the thing standing behind her and my own honor code.

Cersei walked arrogantly as if she were the true queen of Westeros. Her eyes seemed as though there was nothing kind or gentle behind them. How Jaime could stand being with such a woman was a mystery. Yet here he was walking beside her and having no doubt in his eyes. I had no words for her right now.

"Where is Daenerys?" Cersei asked after a short time. "She should be here by now."

Jorah stood apart from everyone and looked to the sky. Even though it was his idea, most likely to keep me away from her, he was nervous. I didn't know why he was afraid as there was nothing, save the Night King, that could harm her now. A stray arrow could shoot her down but anyone who would dare was now in the Dragonpit and in agreement not to attack each other. But it was nerve-racking waiting for my love.

I did my best to look stoic and regal. No one, except mine and Daenerys' men, knew that I was no longer King of the North. Until I married her I would be Warden of the North. Yet I still had to act as a king as that's what they would expect. If I acted like anything less there would be questions that might interfere with Tyrion's plan.

"Brienne said that Sansa sent her." Davos said as I walked over to him.

"Littlefinger is causing problems in the North." I guessed. "He must have completely taken over my sister's mind for her to send her means of protection away."

"I have known people like him. A mere sword won't stand a chance against him. His kind take wit and planning to take down."

"Let's hope Sansa has a plan."

I suspected that Sansa had some plan, but I was unsure if it was going to work. Sending Brienne away would show to Littlefinger that he had won. I had to believe that Sansa had sent Brienne away to make Littlefinger less cautious than before. I had to believe my sister had a plan and that she wasn't being suicidal.

If not for the tension, I would say that the Dragonpit had become a place of boredom. Bronn had taken Podrick away earlier which had been the most exciting thing to happen in awhile. The Hound had also threatened Cersei's guard which had also been somewhat exciting. If not for my worry that all this effort was for nothing, I would have been in danger of falling asleep.

Suddenly the sound of dragons filled the air. Rhaegal circled the Dragonpit while Drogon flew down. It was amazing to see the beast climb so that a beautiful creature could get off of him. Daenerys acted as if getting off her dragon was nothing. Her motions were fluid as she made her way onto the ground. Drogon looked at everyone before taking off.

My love walked as if nothing bothered her. She took her place which was beside Jorah. I would have sat beside her but I had something to do.

"You're late." Cersei said as if she was unimpressed.

Daenerys refused to give Cersei the satisfaction of an answer. She then turned to me and I felt more afraid than when I had faced the dead. I couldn't disappoint her. This plan had cost one of her dragons their lives and if it failed...it wouldn't fail. It couldn't fail.

Words came out of my mouth but I hardly focused on them. I was preparing myself to see the wight that had been captured. The wight that would be the proof needed to show that the dead were real. Proof that would show Cersei that she had something to fear. And fear the wight she did. She clutched her belly as the dead thing came for her. For the first time her calm demeanor had broken. Good, the plan was working.

"That is a wight." I said and walked over to it. "There are three ways of killing it."

I picked up a hand that had fallen off and showed it to those gathered around. I hoped the ease of killing the wight wouldn't dissuade people from seeing it as a threat. Their true power lay in being in a group. All the wights gathered around the island had been impenetrable. A single wight, though, was more than easy to kill.

"You can burn it." I said and lit its broken off hand on fire with my torch. "Or you can use either dragonglass or Valyrian steel."

I walked over to the writhing wight and looked at it for just a moment. It looked angrily at me and I wondered for a brief moment if the Night King could see me. I stabbed it through where its heart would be. I hoped the Night King had seen me. Hoped he had seen everyone in the Dragonpit and knew that its final days were coming.

Cersei had her calm demeanor back and didn't seem to be bothered by the wight. I hoped that her sense of calm was merely her way of hiding how disturbed she was. I hoped that seeing this thing would help show her that it would be more than foolish to attack Daenerys until later.

"Can those things swim?" Euron Greyjoy asked angrily.

"No, they can't swim." I replied.

"Then I'm going to take my fleet and hole up on the Iron Islands. I'll let you deal with this."

"Euron, we had a deal!" Cersei yelled angrily as the man walked away.

Minutes passed by as Cersei watched a once loyal ally walk away. It shouldn't have surprised her that Euron had abandoned her. The man had a reputation to him and being trustworthy was not one of his known traits. He was arrogant and forceful. There had been no signs of Yara Greyjoy yet and I wondered if he had decided to rape her for his own amusement. I couldn't rescue her now as there were other things to consider.

"I will stop my feud with you for the time being." Cersei said after a few minutes. "This threat of the dead is the more important issue. I will send troops for you to use against this threat. I will do this as long as you stop your fighting with me. The only one here I do trust to make sure Daenerys follows through is King Jon Snow. Eddard Stark was the most honorable person in Westeros and his bastard son has lived up to that expectation. Jon, will you bend the knee to me?"

I considered my options. Bending the knee to Cersei now would ensure us that she would follow through what she had proposed. I was under no illusion that she wouldn't betray us. But any bit of peace would be good for the war against the dead. However, I still wanted to impress Daenerys. I still wanted to show her how much I loved her.

"I can only serve one queen, Cersei," I told the Lannister. "And I have already bent the knee to Daenerys Targaryen, the true queen of Westeros."

Cersei glared at me but I didn't flinch. She stood up and I could feel all eyes on me. I turned to see Jorah with his usual scowl and Daenerys looking stoic. I looked back at Cersei. Even though she was evil, she could at least hold her composure.

"Then this meeting is through." Cersei said. "I will not send you troops nor support you in this war against the dead."

She left and there was silence. Tyrion glared at me and he seemed like a much bigger man than he was. A man that had the means and skills to kill me if he wanted to.

"Well, now we're fucked." Tyrion said. "If Jon had decided to withhold certain things, we would have my sister's support by now."

"I'm not going to swear an oath I can't uphold. When enough people make false promises, words stop meaning anything. Then there are no more answers, only better and better lies." I lied and hoped they believed me.

"I'll go talk to her and see if I can patch things up." Tyrion said and walked away.

Daenerys looked at me angrily and I could tell I would be the victim of her wrath soon. It was frightening to even glimpse this side of her. To a person like Cersei it was understandable, but I was on my love's side. I knew she would calm down, it wasn't like lovers never quarreled, but it was hard staying strong right now.

Jorah looked at me and then didn't pay us any mind. It was as if he were hoping Daenerys would tear me apart. That she would see I was not worth her time and then go back to him. But that wouldn't happen. He was a fool to even hold out hope that his dreams would be fulfilled. Sometimes we loved people but they didn't love us back. Sometimes we were put in situations where being with the one we loved was an impossibility. In those times we had to accept the truth and move on.

 

DAENERYS TARGARYEN  
Jon had done something more stupid than I had imagined possible. After so willingly going beyond the Wall I thought that was the extent of his stupidity. I had been wrong. He had just risked the point of the entire plan to get a wight just so he could impress me. There was no doubt in my mind that was the reason for his actions. All the men that had ever sought me had done stupid things and so I could recognize the reasons behind Jon's actions.

There had been doubts in my mind about using Jon for this plan. Usually I worried about the moral implications of deceiving such an innocent person. More and more I was starting to doubt his ability to rule. I had done foolish things in my past but only because I hadn't had experience. Jon had experience of leading his man. Of making people follow him as if he weren't a bastard. Yet here he was telling Cersei some words merely to try and impress me.

I looked toward Jorah for a moment to get his opinion on the matter. He didn't seem happy at all about the turn of events and I understood why. He had risked his life to protect the plan and now Jon might've made his efforts more than useless. A brief expression on his face showed what he felt. He hated what Jon had done and yet it wouldn't do to risk alienating the man. The plan would still be in motion.

"You risked all of our lives for that?" I asked as I looked back at Jon. "But you are right. If we start lying now then when does it stop? When do the lies end?"

My look at Jorah had lasted a flicker of a moment and Jon didn't notice. All he seemed to notice was that his action wasn't going to end our relationship. He was a good looking man and having sex with him wouldn't be without enjoyment. I imagined he was very much looking forward to that part. Now it all depended on whether or not he had gotten over what had stopped him earlier.

"I'm glad you understand." Jon said and it sounded like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

I stayed with Jon as there wasn't much for either of us to do until Tyrion returned. I wanted to be with Jorah and to find some comfort in this strange place. For years I had dreamed of returning here and yet now...now I felt different. It was different than I had expected it to be as I wasn't a proud conqueror at all. Any talent I had was left in Essos. Had winning so many victories dulled me? What had changed?

At first I just walked with Jon and neither of us said anything. In his mind I guessed he thought I was merely enjoying his company. In my mind I was just doing something that wouldn't worry the others or arouse suspicions about my goal to marry the former King of the North. I was a leader and had to reassure the others I knew what I was doing, even if that was far from true. Even if that was a blatant lie.

Jon and I found ourselves in an area where we were hidden from view. He looked at me. In another man it would've seemed as if he were thinking of me as mere meat, in Jon's eyes it looked as if he were worshipping a goddess. That look from him made me feel more than guilty. What I was doing was necessary and maybe one day I would explain myself to him. Explain that when you play the game of thrones, you can't stay pure. You have to make decisions that mar your name. You do it all so things will be better. You do it to set things right.

Though I didn't know if the son of the honorable Ned Stark would even begin to understand.

"You've said you can never have children." Jon said. "But you've never explained why."

"When Khal Drogo was dying, I asked a witch for help." I explained. "The witch cursed my womb and ended up killing my child. She said that I would never have another child."

Death pays for life, though. Viserion had died which meant something else would be given life. Would it be me who would be given life? The life of a child I could hold in my arms? A child that would be the heir to House Targaryen?

Maybe that was true but that would mean finding pleasure in the death of one of my children. That idea sickened me to my core. I might not be the purest person, but I did have lines I wouldn't cross. Lines that would mean the end of me if I were to cross them. Thinking that the death of one of my children was a fair trade for a human child was one of those lines.

"Did you ever stop to think that the witch might be lying?" Jon replied.

"You might be right." I said hopefully, though I didn't believe him.

As I looked at him I realized how long it had been since I felt Jorah's touch. My tits cried out for Jorah yet I couldn't give them my sweet bear. But I could give them Jon. I made sure that we were far enough from view and I kissed Jon. Whatever had stopped him before wasn't doing so now. He kissed me with such passion that I was pressed up against a wall.

"Can you be quiet?" Jon asked and I nodded.

Jon kissed me again with a passion that made me realize fucking him instead of Jorah would be fine at times. I ran my fingers through his hair just as he kissed my neck. His hand greedily grasped one of my tits and squeezed. He pressed into me enough that I could feel his hard cock.

"My king..." I breathed to urge him on.

"I'm not a king." Jon replied and a low moan escaped.

"When I marry you, you will be. You will be my king and together we will defeat the Night King."

Somehow he managed to pull up my dress just enough so that his cock had an entrance. As he struggled to get his cock free I heard footsteps. I turned and saw Jorah. We talked in a few brief glances. He was more than happy that whatever had bothered Jon was not a problem anymore. He also disagreed with my choice of location as someone could walk by as he had. I showed him that I agreed but that it had been so long since I had felt him I had acted foolishly. He replied that at least only he had caught sight of us. I told him that it would suit things more if he discovered us.

"Khaleesi," Jorah said shocked and Jon jumped, his cock half-way out.

I pretended to be more than embarrassed. I made a big deal of making sure that my dress was all the way down. We both waited until he decided to leave us alone. The moment he did I was right back in Jon's arms and his hands were groping my tits. We looked at each other and then down. I was now hornier than before and I could tell that the bastard felt the same.

"We shouldn't have done that." I said and Jon nodded.

"I don't know what overtook me." Jon replied and put his hands on my hips. "You're so beautiful."

"You have to be careful when you play with fire, Jon."

Our kissing was interrupted when we heard commotion. We both walked out to see Cersei arriving with her entourage again. The Lannister felt evil and yet she was good at what she did. She had managed to destroy the Sept of Baelor without having the people rebel. She had put such fear in them that it was admirable. When Ser Davos had returned, he had come back with both Gendry and news about the Sept.

"I have reconsidered my prior decision." Cersei said with a regal sound in her voice. "I will help you, Daenerys Targaryen, by sending you the troops you need to win this war. After the dead are gone we will resume our war."

"That is acceptable, Cersei Lannister." I replied. "We are more than grateful for your help."

Cersei then walked away from us and Tyrion came into view. I wondered what he had said to make her change her mind. He was the little brother that she hated beyond reason. There was no reason that she should listen to him. Yet she had. The threat of the dead must have truly frightened her to make her side with me, at least for now. I was sure the next battle we had would be over her betrayal. I was sure she would make certain the dead were gone first and use means without honor to kill me.

"You did well, Tyrion." I told him.

"My sister can be very stubborn at times." He replied with a small bow. "But she is able to see reason."

"Do you think she will betray us?"

"Most certainly. But she won't risk her child. If she is being honest on that point."

If Cersei was pregnant there was no possibility I would kill her until after the pregnancy. I would not kill a child, even if it was Cersei's child. But maybe she was lying to keep herself safe. If that was the case, I could kill her without guilt. We would just need to wait to see if she showed any signs of pregnancy.

"How will you travel to Dragonstone, your grace?" Jon asked.

"Drogon is the safer choice." Jorah replied quickly. "Even though Cersei has promised to let us go freely, I wouldn't put it past her to take an easy opportunity to kill Daenerys."

Jorah's comment was all about pretending to be jealous. Jon's comment was asking me to sail back to Dragonstone so we could fuck. I was still feeling the need to find release, even if it was by the bastard's cock. Yet thoughts were in my head that I wanted to deal with alone. Thoughts that I wouldn't be able to think about properly for some time after arriving on Dragonstone. It would be a rare occurrence that I'd be alone. Even after the war I would be keeping Jon pleased and my affair with Jorah a secret.

"I agree with Ser Jorah." I decided to the shock of Jon. "It would not do well for me to die before the Night King is dead."

I walked to where I had gotten off of Drogon and soon my son came to get me. Climbing up on him had gotten easier and I was able to get on his back in under a minute. I looked at the people down below as they became smaller and smaller. In the peacefulness of the sky with only Drogon and Rhaegal as companions, I was able to breathe. I was let go of every worry that had bothered me on the ground.

Using Jon was wrong and yet I needed the Iron Throne. I needed the North. Without the North I would only have six kingdoms and not seven. I needed to reclaim all of what had been taken from my House. Jorah had come up with a good plan of using Jon's heart against him. That was wrong but a good plan. It was one thing to gain the loyalty of a man through your looks, it was quite another thing to win his heart.

As Jorah had shown me, if you control a man's heart you control him completely.

Would I have done this if it was Jorah's heart I had to fool? No. I would never harm him like that after all I had already done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the longest one yet so might be a little extra wait...maybe an extra week...I'm hoping not, though.


	9. Onto Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Winterfell Jorah Mormont helps Missandei with her gift and Jon Snow spends time with Daenerys Targaryen.

DAENERYS TARGARYEN

Viserion was dead and I might have to kill him. I might have to kill my own son because he wouldn't be my son anymore. He would wear my son's body but his mind would be that of the Night King. The thought made me sick and I had to get away from everyone. Currently I was walking around Dragonstone lost in my mind. I couldn't turn to Jorah for help as what I wanted was to get lost in him. I wanted to fuck him and then after discuss what was on my mind.  
  
But that wouldn't be good for the plan.  
  
My feet lead me to where my dragons were. I remembered Jorah and I finally consummating our love here. It was a good memory to think back to. His body smelling of me and my body smelling of him. I had asked him to pick a dragon and he offhandedly replied with Viserion. The dragon that had died. Had he known or had it only been a coincidence? Had a small part of him known what had awaited my now dead child?  
  
Drogon and Rhaegal were lying out in the sun. They hadn't flown much since we had gotten back. I could understand why as we were all suffering the same pain and the same loss. Right now both had their eyes open but they didn't seem to be looking at anything at all. Drogon turned his head to look at me and a pained sound came out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I said softly. "I can't bring him back. I can't turn back time and save his life."  
  
I wish I could, though. I wish I could make Viserion alive once again. I wish I could make it so he was here celebrating a victory. If only I had planned for one of them to die then maybe my child would be here now. Maybe if I took others seriously when they said that one of my children could die then my child would be flying with his siblings.  
  
Or maybe it was all Jon's fault that Viserion was gone. Maybe it was his fault for not running to Drogon when he had the chance to do so. But the Night King...he could've aimed for Drogon and yet he had aimed for Viserion. Did that monster see something that I did not?  
  
"I will make sure you don't die." I told Rhaegal as he let out a loud cry. "Nor will I let Drogon die. That mistake won't happen again."  
  
I wondered if they were aware that they would have to kill their sibling. That they would have to dig into the flesh of a body that was once their kin. Maybe that was why they were in such a state of mourning. It could be that they were looking into the future to see perils that they couldn't avoid. If they didn't know I would remain silent on that matter. Better for me not to guess wrong so that they could remain sane until all this was over.  
  
I stayed with my children late into the night. I did not feel hungry and I could do my business a short distance away. No one tended to come here as they saw my children as nothing but senseless beasts. I thought about leaving half-way through the night and then I fell asleep.  
  
I had dreams of Drogo and Jorah. I had dreams about fucking both of them as Viserys died in the background. I had dreams of Viserion surviving and him being with me at Dragonstone. I had dreams of being on the Iron Throne with Jorah as my king.  
  
When my eyes opened again it was morning. The wind had a slight chill to it as winter had come and was slowly spreading across the land I wished to rule. The land that I would rule with Jorah's help and Jon as king. I rolled over and saw that Drogon had used one of his wings for my benefit. He had opened it so that I was kept warm for the night and none of the elements touched me.  
  
Quietly I got up and walked out from under Drogon's wing. I saw him pull it back towards his body subconsciously as he didn't wake at all. Before I started to walk away from them I looked. They were my children and I would do anything to protect them. Anything to make sure that they didn't die as I would have no other children than them.  
  
"Your Grace," Missandei said once I approached the castle. "We were worried about you. Jon came looking for you and couldn't find you. Jorah reassured him that you were most likely by your dragons."  
  
She looked as if she had been doing her own thinking last night. Jorah had told me, briefly when we finally had the chance to talk, that she had approached him. He was unsure of what kind of relationship she wanted and I had given him my blessing. I trusted him to do the right thing much more than I trusted myself.  
  
"Jorah was right." I replied. "I didn't realize how long I spent with them. Before I knew it I was asleep."  
  
"I was surprised you didn't spend the night with Jon." Missandei said.  
  
"Viserion died...I had to be by myself. I remember when he was born and how he grew. I remember having to lock him and Rhaegal up after Drogon killed that boy. I can't stand the memory of his death. I needed some time to just grasp what had happened."  
  
"Jon will understand. He's a good and noble man."  
  
I still had to fuck Jon. I still had to follow the plan. The thought of fucking him only pleased me because I'd finally be able to find some release. I needed to fuck and badly right now. As Missandei and I walked we saw Jorah. His face was that of a fine sculpture. It was as if the artist had put hard work into showing the realism of a man. The worn out look as if the sculpture had been through the afterlife and back.  
  
I wanted to run into his arms and fuck him. To straddle him and feel his cock hard inside me. To see him lose control just as I did. But I couldn't do that or else risk everything. I think it bothered him at times how he had to hide his love for me. I think it hurt him and dug into his very sense of being. He was willing to make sacrifices and so was I. In a moment we passed for each other's sight.  
  
"I can't wait to be alone with him." I lied with a grin on my face. "I hope he doesn't stay good and noble while in bed."  
  
"No man can." Missandei replied. "I've seen my share of men who profess to be true and noble. Men who are gentler than most and promise to treat me kindly. Even they lose control at one point or another."  
  
Jorah was a good and noble man. He was the rare man who was gentler than most. But when he fucked me he was not so noble. He was still kind and caring for me, but it was as if a veil were lifted. It was as if he were fire given form. He was a wild animal when he made love to me. I hoped Jon would be the same as I had my needs. I needed my release.  
  
"What will you be doing as I have my own enjoyment?" I asked my friend. "I think Grey Worm is still set to meet up with us. He won't be with us again for some time."  
  
Missandei was quiet for a few moments. I knew she would try to get into Jorah's bed and yet couldn't say the words. If I did she would either think I was spying on her or that Jorah told me. Jorah and I were only supposed to talk when need be. I wasn't supposed to normally talk to him about such personal things. So I had to be silent until Missandei decided to talk.  
  
"It hurts when he's away." Missandei finally said. "I don't know if he'll be alive or dead when I see him next. I also want to give him a gift."  
  
"Do you have an idea for the gift?" I asked her.  
  
"I do and yet...I don't. I know what I want and I've discussed it with him, but I don't think he understands it."  
  
"If he loves you he'll adore whatever you get him. Is there any way I can help?"  
  
"I think I should get him the gift myself."  
  
Missandei seemed nervous and I could understand why. Her relationship with Grey Worm had changed and now she had to deal with going forward. I wondered if the gift involved Jorah in some manner. Maybe she would get pregnant or maybe want to add him into her relationship too. All three of them...no, I didn't need to think of that. Especially as my ideas for what made up Grey Worm's nether region was very disturbing.  
* * *  
In a short amount of time I found myself walking to the Room of the Painted Table. We were finally going to discuss what would happen next. I found it rather obvious that we needed to go to Winterfell. This would allow us to better fight the Night King as well as allies that knew the area. When I entered the room everyone stood up until I took my seat. Jorah was in a seat close by to me. Far enough to show others I didn't love him and yet close enough to show his ranking in my rule.  
  
"Now that we have Cersei Lannister's support, I suggest we focus all attention on winning against the Night King." Tyrion started. "I agree with Jon that unless the dead are defeated, who sits on the Iron Throne doesn't matter. You can't rule, Daenerys, if you are dead."  
  
The dead who had killed Viserion. The dead who had killed my child. I didn't need to survive to rule the Iron Throne. The reason I needed to survive now was to make sure Viserion's murderer was killed. If I was dead I would be unable to make sure that that happened. I was the only one to ride a dragon which meant I'd be the only one to take on the Night King. But would I be strong enough to kill one of my children? Would Drogon be strong enough to kill one of his siblings?  
  
"I suggest going to Winterfell, Tyrion." I replied. "It's in the North which is closer to our main goal of stopping the dead. If they move too far south then it'll most likely be too late to make a victory. The more they kill, the stronger their army will be."  
  
I glanced briefly to Jorah and saw an approving smile on his lips. With him by my side I would become a conqueror once again. He would be my strength just as I would be my people's strength. Tyrion was a good advisor, but I could tell more to Jorah without risk of embarrassment. There were walls that existed between everyone but Jorah and myself.  
  
"I agree," Jon said. "Winterfell is the best choice right now. We won't be able to fight a war against the dead while on Dragonstone. We're wasting time here. We need to focus on the real enemy."  
  
I could tell that the bastard hadn't said that for my benefit. He had said so because he missed his family and the North. He needed to go back to retain any of his sanity. We were on the same side for two very different reasons. Maybe we could work together if given time.  
  
  
JORAH MORMONT

Winterfell. I would be going to the home of the person who would've murdered me so long ago. Eddard had a justification for killing me, but it felt no less awkward going there. However, there was nothing I would do to change that fact and would instead focus on what to do next.  
  
"I would suggest going on Drogon, you'll be safer that way." I suggested. "The King's Road is dangerous and a random arrow may kill you."  
  
I had said that partially because I believed it but also to spur on Jon. I knew he would see such a suggestion as me trying to take Daenerys away from him. He was very protective of her which would be good as long as he allowed reason to guide his actions. When I had cared for Daenerys in the early years I had made a few mistakes. If not for her convincing me otherwise, she wouldn't have raised her dragons.  
  
"I suggest riding to Winterfell together." Jon suggested. "It will show the people of the North that they should trust you. That we will do well as allies. It will show them unity."  
  
Jon's suggestion was born out of lust and to counter my move. It was risky taking the King's Road and yet it should be safe enough for Khaleesi. It was safe enough to lure Jon into another trap. It was a move that had to be risked. I looked at my queen and saw she was uncertain about continuing to play with the bastard's heart. The look in her eyes was sorrowful and full of mourning. If people knew what emotions to look for, I doubted they could miss it.  
  
With my own glance towards her I tried to convey that I didn't like this but it was necessary. That his reply, added with how he had acted in the Dragonpit, showed that he was fully under Daenerys' spell. Whatever had stopped him before was gone and so the plan needed to continue. Khaleesi gave me one final look before making her decision. One final look of regret.  
  
"I agree with Jon Snow." Daenerys decided and I could feel the lust radiating off of Jon. "We need to show unity at this time."  
* * *  
"So this should be a lovely experience for the great Ser Jorah." Tyrion teased as we boarded the ship. "Generations from now it will be talked of how you made the smart decision to ride in this ship. There are places where you won't hear them, you know. I've made sure you have a cabin far away from that commotion."  
  
"I think I might be more worried about the sounds that come out of your mouth." I replied dryly.  
  
I knew Daenerys loved me and so Tyrion's taunts didn't make me upset on that account. The problem was that he would not shut up. He constantly made jabs about me choosing to ride in the same ship that my love was. I think it was his way of warning me but it came off as annoying. He had a good heart but he didn't always have a decent way of showing it.  
  
"You should listen to the sounds that come out of my mouth, you'd be able to avoid a lot of problems then." Tyrion retorted.  
  
The Imp had warned me before I boarded the ship. He had tried to warn me that I shouldn't torture myself by being close to where Daenerys would be making love to another man. What he didn't know was that it had been planned out. I could remain comfortable on the ship no matter what I heard. I would also be close by in case Khaleesi ran into trouble. I could be right by her side to protect her in an instant.  
  
"Or are you coming on this ship because Missandei is on it?" Tyrion asked as we made our way to my cabin. "I don't think I should have to warn you about possibly angering an Unsullied."  
  
"I do not plan to anger Grey Worm." I replied curtly. "You might not think much of my intelligence, but I am not a foolish man."  
  
"Then what kind of man goes through Valyria?"  
  
I looked at him and my glare didn't phase him. Instead it seemed to give him power. He was, unfortunately, right. I hadn't been wise when I had decided to go through the Doom of Valyria. A place that would only bring me pain. In my hubris I thought I could make it out unscathed. Going there had nearly cost me serving Daenerys. It had nearly cost me helping her to greatness. I had been a foolish man then.  
  
"I believe we both know the answer." I retorted.  
  
He was thankfully silent as people passed us by. Most of the people on this ship were Northerners, though there were a few Dothraki. The air in this place seemed to spell the end. It seemed to say that whatever happened now, it would spell the end of my story. I might be living my last few moments or it might be the end of Daenerys' life. Maybe someone would manage to kill my love.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Tyrion asked. "There is still time for us to get another cabin for you on another ship."  
  
I shook my head.  
* * *  
We had been sailing for a few hours now and I hadn't left my cabin. My cabin was far away from where Daenerys' was and so I couldn't tell if she had begun to fuck Jon yet. I hoped Jon would treat her well in bed. That his lust would transform itself into something worthy of my queen. She deserved to be driven over the brink of pleasure to something more than pleasure. She deserved to be treated as a queen even in bed.  
  
The water was surprisingly calm or maybe I wasn't a good sailor. Any Greyjoy would be able to tell me if there was something strange about these waters. As I started to think about the waters there was a knock at my cabin door.  
  
"Come in." I said and Missandei walked in. "What is it?"  
  
She walked over slowly and stood by my bed. Her eyes observing it which meant this was not a visit where we would talk. At least we wouldn't just talk. I was sure that in a few minutes I would find myself on her. Or maybe, I was very wrong on what she wanted.  
  
"Grey Worm." Missandei and paused briefly. "I'm afraid for him and I'm glad we'll be reunited soon."  
  
I stood up from my bed and took her hands in mine. She had always seemed a lovely woman but I had not been attracted to her. Now, though, I pulled up any feelings of desire I held for her. She was desirable with her curves and her willingness to fuck me.  
  
"He will be safe." I told her.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this to you." She told me. "I want to have a child with Grey Worm but he has no cock. So I sought out another man. A man who was pleasing to my loins. Daenerys is going to fuck Jon if she hasn't already. I know what that idea can do to a man."  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
With my hands on her waist I kissed her deeply. I did so for the plan, her, and myself. I would find my own release while Daenerys found hers. It had been too long since I had been with Daenerys that while I could push my desire to the back of my mind with some self-pleasure late at night, I still had needs that had to be met.  
  
Missandei's hands grasped my arms as our kisses deepened. She pressed her body against mine and I could feel her tits pressing up against me. I let out a moan and didn't care who heard. I backed away from her and she knew what I wanted. She started to remove her dress and I sat down on the bed. Slowly every inch of her skin was revealed to me. She held herself proudly as she walked to me. She bent down and started to undo my pants.  
  
"No," I said gently. "It would not be kind of me if I didn't help you first."  
  
I got off the bed and she sat on the edge. I kissed her inner thighs and looked into her eyes. I could hear her breathing increasing as I got closer to her cunt. I took my time and allowed the anticipation to build up. She started to moan loudly as if pleading to me to give her some release. Once her moans got loud enough, I started to eat her out and she yelled.  
  
I used my lips and tongue to good effect. Missandei was not like Daenerys and different things worked for her. It took a little effort but finally I found a rhythm. Her hands grasped the hair on my head as her moans increased.  
  
"Ooooh...ooooh...oooh! Ah! Ah! Ooooh!" Missandei screamed loudly.  
  
Her body shivered and I tasted her cum. It flowed out of her and into my mouth. It flowed onto my beard. When she calmed down enough to look at me she smiled. I stood up and removed my clothing slowly. I allowed her to become overwhelmed in anticipation over the next time I made her climax. I allowed her to stare at each piece of skin she was able to see.  
  
"Your greyscale..." Missandei whispered in pity.  
  
"It is gone now." I reassured her and put her palm onto my chest. "I have been cured and given a chance to serve Khaleesi yet again."  
  
"She doesn't deserve you, Jorah, with the way she has tossed you to the side."  
  
"That's not the point and never has been for me."  
  
I was telling part of the truth. Her love had never been the point, serving her had. I needed to end this conversation or the vast amount of longing I had built up would go away. So I hushed the former slave with a kiss and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me and I carried her to the desk. We kissed the entire time. Our kisses went from our mouths to our necks. I kissed her neck and she leaned her head back so I'd have an easier time.  
  
"Just...just..." Missandei moaned. "Fuck...meeee..."  
  
"In a moment." I breathed into her ear.  
  
I stood back to look at her. She was breathing heavily and her nipples were hard. I took one between my fingers and squeezed gently. She let out a soft moan that was nearly a whimper. I then took her nipple between my teeth and bit gently. I was rewarded with Missandei digging her fingernails into my back. When I put as much of her tit as I could fit into my mouth, she dug down harder with her nails. I smiled as I felt blood going down my back.  
  
After I was done giving one tit attention, I gave the other the same amount. They tasted good, though Daenerys' tasted much better. Once I was done I stood back and Missandei got up from the desk. I was confused as I had just been about to fuck her.  
  
"Let me thank you, Ser Jorah." Missandei said and walked over to my bed.  
  
She lay face down with her ass pointed upwards. She wiggled it and I growled as if I were a bear. Her ass wasn't perfect, but it was more than lovely to look at. I smacked it and watched how it responded. Missandei let out a soft moan. Whether it was to spur me on or was genuine, I didn't care.  
  
I went on my bed and then entered her. I did so slowly so I could feel everything about her. Then I started fucking her. I meant to do so slowly but something in me couldn't wait. I thrust hard and fast. I kissed her neck whenever she tried to look back at me.  
  
"Da....n....aaaahhh..." I moaned as I felt myself coming closer to my climax.  
  
"Yes...esss...oooh! Oooh!" Missandei moaned louder and louder which made me fuck her harder.  
  
The bed creaked and I heard footsteps walking away. I didn't care who that was or who had heard us. Finally I was fucking someone that I didn't need to keep secret. She would tell Grey Worm and so I didn't need to fear him. I felt my body start to shiver as I was on the verge of climaxing.  
  
Just as I was about to cum I took my cock out of Missandei's ass and turned her over. I shoved my cock into her cunt and leaned back. One. Two. Three thrusts of my cock and I came. As I came I continued to fuck her until I felt her cum again. I gave her one final thrust before I stopped.  
  
I breathed hard as I caught my breath. Sweat was dripping down my body as it was Missandei's. In this moment she looked truly divine. She was without worry or fears. She was more than hopeful that our coupling tonight would mean a child for her in the future. I exited her and lay by her side.  
  
"You don't need to do that, Ser Jorah." Missandei said shyly.  
  
"No, I don't." I agreed. "But I want to make sure you feel loved."  
  
Soon enough she was situated in my arms with her head on my stomach. Her hand kept straying to my cock and I knew if she touched it I would fuck her again. She was a good fuck and I wanted to help her. I didn't know which of the two was true or if both of them were. What I did know was I hoped that she got pregnant from this one coupling.  
  
"Daenerys doesn't know what she has lost." Missandei said and kissed my chest. "I knew you looked attractive but I didn't expect you to make love like a younger man."  
  
Her hand finally brushed my cock and I moaned as it started to harden. She looked at me and we smiled. I would allow her to take me as she would. I would let her make the decisions this time. At least most of them.  
  
"You are not an old man." Missandei said and gently kissed my cock. "Not if you can become hard after what we just did."  
  
I watched as she expertly put her lips around my cock. I gripped the bed sheets and closed my eyes. I started to moan as she started to give me a blowjob. She knew what she was doing and every movement of hers was planned. It was calculated. Each move she made brought me closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.  
  
"Fuuuck..." I moaned through gritted teeth.  
  
Just as I couldn't hold on any longer she sat down on my cock and started to ride me. I squeezed her ass and looked at her chest. Her tits bounced up and down as she continued to ride me. She thrust me deeper and deeper into her.  
  
"Fuck! Fuck!" I cried. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"  
  
With one final motion from Missandei I came. She kissed me and my hands went through her hair. With my kisses I begged her to keep riding me. Begged her to never stop. She answered my pleas and a few minutes later I managed to cum one final time inside of her. She got off me and lay beside me.  
  
"Have I slain the bear, Ser Jorah?" Missandei teased.  
  
"I think you have." I replied with a light chuckle.  
  
"So you do have other emotions than just a scowl."  
  
"My dear Missandei, I would think after our lovemaking that you would know I don't just scowl."  
  
We looked at each other. If Daenerys had never given me any of her love, Missandei might have been a decent lover. Though I think my judgment was very clouded by her skill in the bed. The way her body was able to move. Lovemaking was only a minor part of a relationship. It was not the full extent of what a loving relationship should be. I had made the mistake of thinking beauty was enough to marry by and that had cost me everything. Even after all I had done for Daenerys, that still didn't make up for the sins I had committed.  
  
"I will keep this quiet." Missandei said. "I don't think people would understand. They would think I actually loved you."  
  
"Tyrion suspects something was going on between us and he might have been those footsteps from earlier." I pointed out. "I hope it was him because at least he won't go telling everyone."  
  
He was annoying but he was also extremely smart and intelligent. He would know that right now was no time to spread rumors about me. The North wouldn't be pleased about Jon bending the knee nor would they like a disgraced knight being at Khaleesi's side. Northerners, like myself, were hardy people and we didn't trust Targaryens. Negotiations with them would have to be done carefully. With them there was no room for mistakes.  
  
"Are you scared about going to Winterfell?" Missandei asked.  
  
"Yes," I replied. "Lord Eddard Stark was from there. He was sent to kill me because of what I had done."  
  
"I can see why anyone would want to kill you after that."  
  
"You had the perfect chance to end my life. Why did you spare me?"  
  
"Whatever man you were, you aren't now. Daenerys must have changed you."  
  
Missandei ran her fingers up and down my chest. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I had changed much since I had been exiled. If Daenerys was able to convince my fellow Northerners, they too would admit that I was not the same man that I had been.  
  
  
JON SNOW

"She would understand if I don't visit her now." I told Ghost. "Daenerys would understand why I decided to stay. No, she wouldn't."  
  
Ghost looked at me and then returned to his former position of pretending he was asleep. He was not much help and so it was up to my own thoughts to calm me down. Ygritte was gone and while I would return to her someday, she shouldn't hinder me bedding Daenerys. I would never forget her no matter what happened, but that didn't mean I should never move on. I should erase the heartache some way.  
  
"Ghost, why don't you like her?" I asked him and he looked at me. "I know you're trying to tell me something. Are you worried about her? I know she seems cruel and manipulative, but she's a good person. She freed slaves in Essos and ruled Meereen. She isn't perfect but what could she have done that makes you so angry?"  
  
Ghost got up and walked to the door. He was telling me to go. He was telling me that nothing he told me would make me change my mind. It felt wrong to contradict him so I went out of the room and shut the door. It felt scary exploring the ship without Ghost beside me. I knew the men in this ship and yet...yet the knowledge that tonight was the night scared me.  
  
I saw Tyrion who looked disgusted at something as he walked by. He talked so softly and angrily that I couldn't make out what he said. As my footsteps took me closer to Daenerys I stopped. I realized all I had thought about was fucking her and none of the foreplay. I hadn't thought of any phrases to use on her. She was a queen and deserved royal treatment in her bed.  
  
"Nervous?" Davos asked with a smile.  
  
His eyes were heavy and I didn't bother wondering why he was out. He was most likely guarding the ship even though it wasn't likely we were going to be attacked now. And if we were it wouldn't be by Euron Greyjoy. I trusted my advisor to easily drive away any enemies.  
  
"A little." I admitted. "Ever since Ygritte other women..."  
  
"She's dead, Jon." Davos replied.  
  
"And I came to terms with that. I'm going to move on but it's hard."  
  
"Your body will know what to do. Just go to Daenerys and you'll quickly get any fears out of your mind."  
  
I nodded and I went past him. Now my footsteps were more sure of themselves as I went to Daenerys' cabin. I thought of finally being able to fuck her and how much I'd enjoy it. Ygritte was in the past and there she would stay. Once I found her after I died I would explain to her. For now, though I would enjoy in the flesh of my queen.  
  
Upon approaching the Daenerys' door I took a deep breath. There would be no turning back once I knocked on her door. No way to turn away. I knocked once and waited. There was not long to wait as she quickly opened the door. Her eyes were full of lust and I stepped into her cabin. I prepared myself to give a speech about how much I loved her but she didn't let me.  
  
Instead she took my face in her hands and kissed me. She pressed her body against mine as her fingers went through my hair. I felt my pulse racing and this time there was no fear. This time I was able to enjoy the moment. I was able to enjoy her.  
  
My hands went up and down her sides as I pushed her against a wall. She looked at me and bent her head back so that her neck was exposed. I didn't focus on how the light caught her perfect skin. I just started kissing it gently. I was rewarded with light moans and her hands gripping my head.  
  
"Just fuck me, Jon." Daenerys moaned. "I don't want you to be a king tonight."  
  
That was strange and yet it excited me. I looked down at her chest and the swell where her tits were. I rubbed them as if I were trying to tame a wild animal. I looked for the best way to tear her outfit so that I might more easily get at them. After a few minutes I got a good hold and started to tear.  
  
"Oooh..." Daenerys moaned and I felt my cock get even harder.  
  
There before me were tits as white as snow. I kissed the tops of them and stopped myself from going further. I needed her fully naked before I did anything. As I ripped and tore at her dress I felt more excited. Each shredded piece of clothing that hit the floor made me get more excited. I would not be a king tonight, I would be the thing that I tried to push back. The animal inside of me that I usually made sure to keep tame was unleashed.  
  
As soon as she was naked I kneeled down in front of her and saw the cum already dripping out of her cunt. I was doing this to her. Me. I was making a queen so excited. I lightly kissed her cunt and looked into her eyes as she stood still. I then started to eat her out and heard her moan loudly.  
  
"Aaah!" Daenerys moaned loudly. "Yes...ssss...oh gods...jooooaaaah!"  
  
I continued to eat her out as she blindly walked backwards to her bed. When she sat on the edge of the bed I quickly took off my clothing with my love's help. She looked at my cock and started to jerk it off before I was finished.  
  
"Oooh..." I moaned as the feel of her hand on my cock was nearly too much.  
  
I wanted to take my cock and put it in her mouth. I wanted to feel her lips around it and her tongue. It might be a gentle bite from those teeth would feel good. But before I could act on my instincts she was lying on the bed with her legs spread. Her eyes looked at me lovingly and called for me to join her. Before the memory of Ygritte had made me resist. But now that memory did not stop me.  
  
I jumped on the bed and soon I was above her. Her juices were running onto the bed and the scent called for me not to resist even a moment longer. I pushed my cock inside of her and gripped the bedsheets around her. Oh gods, it had been so long since I had fucked a woman. I had nearly forgotten how good the warmth of a cunt felt. How it pulsated as if it had its own separate heartbeat.  
  
"Oooh..." I said and looked at Daenerys. "I'm...I'm...sorry..."  
  
"It must have been a long time." She replied.  
  
I had paused and just enjoyed her without any concern of how she felt. I had felt her cunt and become lost in the sensations I was feeling. My body knew what it should do and I began to thrust. My thrusts soon became quick and hard. I couldn't help myself. I had to fuck her. The need was now an obsession in my mind.  
  
I squeezed one of her tits and I heard her moan. I heard myself echo her. They felt more heavenly than I had thought. I bent down and took one in my mouth. Her hands were again cradling my head as I bit down. With my tongue I felt her hard nipples and the way her body shivered when I did so. I came up for air and looked down on her yet again. She was beautiful and with each thrust I could see her get closer to the edge.  
  
"Joooo...aaaah!" Daenerys moaned loudly and I felt her climax around me.  
  
I stopped just to feel her cum coming into contact with my cock. I moaned softly and then we looked at each other. Her eyes looked into mine as though she were trying to figure out a puzzle. I had a feeling that my own eyes showed exhaustion rather than the love I felt for her. I put a hand on her face to make sure that she was real.  
  
As soon as I pulled my hand away from her face, she changed our positions. Now she was on top of me. The beautiful body that I could only stare at before was above me and I was in her. It also made me nervous that she was on top. That she would dare to ride me. No, I didn't feel that way. It was only the sudden change in positions and the fact that I was already on edge. It had nothing at all to do with my love.  
  
"You...aaah..." I moaned as she began to ride me.  
  
After the initial nervousness pleasure took over. I ran my hands up her stomach and rested them on her tits. They felt...oh how good they felt in my hands. Every time I squeezed them she rode me harder. I leaned my head back as I felt my body shiver. She turned me over again so that I was above her. I fucked her hard. Every thrust brought me closer to my release.  
  
My eyes were nearly shut as I tried to control myself.  
  
"Dae...nnnn...aaaaaaaah!" I yelled out as I came.  
  
As I came I felt Daenerys come again. This brought another wave of pleasure and yet I wasn't able to come again. This need was inside of me. My love smiled at me and she gently pushed me out. I trusted that she was leading me to a way to find the euphoria I so sought. She lay on her belly with her ass sticking up. This position was perverse and yet I felt my cock harden at the sight.  
  
I rushed to her and quickly entered her ass. This felt so wrong and yet my body was crying at me to do this. My body knew what it wanted and there was no way I could resist. In that moment I had no reason to resist. I began my thrusts hard and fast. After a minute I worried I was hurting Daenerys but was reassured with her moans of pleasure.  
  
"Joo...aaa!" Daenerys cried out.  
  
I bit her neck as I continued to thrust. Harder and harder. Faster and faster. My body making demands that I did in full. Yes. Yes. Yes!  
  
"Aaaaaah!" I yelled out in pleasure as I came.  
  
I pulled out and lay on my back. What that experience had been was something I would always remember. I looked over at Daenerys who was still beautiful despite her hair being out of place and the sweat dripping down her body. She put a hand on my chest and I looked at her. She ran a finger down the scar where I had been stabbed through the heart.  
  
"What happened?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"I was stabbed through the heart." I replied. "A Red Priestess brought me back to life."  
  
"A Red Priestess came shortly before you did."  
  
Had it been the same woman? Had Melisandre been trying to help me even though I had banished her? If she had made sure I met with Daenerys, was that a good or bad sign for this union?  
  
Even though she had brought me back from the dead, she had killed Shireen Baratheon. She had murdered an innocent girl just so Stannis Baratheon could lose a battle. If the death of the young girl hadn't sickened me so, I would mourn the man for risking everything to do what he thought was right. But Davos' face at the revelation and the images of what her death must have looked like didn't allow me to pity Stannis at all.  
  
"We've never talked have we?" Daenerys said. "We've talked but I...you deserve to know me if you're going to love me."  
  
"Then talk to me." I told her and kissed her forehead. "There is nothing you will say or do that will stop me from loving you."  
  
"Before I had any power I was abused by my older brother Viserys Targaryen. He called me Dany and that name will always make me think of him. It will always make me think of the time I spent with him. He was the one to sell me to Drogo as payment for his army. He thought of me as less than human. Like I was cattle. I allowed my husband, Khal Drogo, to kill him. I didn't even look away."  
  
I resisted shivering at the thought. Even though Catelyn hadn't treated me like a real part of the family, she was never abusive. I was a bastard and it was normal for her to not like me. I was the representation that Ned had broken his honor. That he had decided to take me home and insisting I stay was a major insult to her. So she never went farther than what honor would have her do.  
  
Daenerys had a different family than I had. She had one that abused her. I couldn't grasp how badly she must have been tormented for her to allow her own brother to die. To allow her only family member to breathe his last breath and not look away. Viserys must have truly been a monster.  
  
"Did you love Drogo?" I asked.  
  
"At first I didn't." Daenerys admitted. "At first he was just a brute that I was forced to sleep with. Drogo didn't care in the beginning if I wanted sex with him or not. He raped me. But then...there was a change in him. I changed him into a better man and he changed me into a stronger woman. If not for him I wouldn't have the strength to lead and would just be another woman to be used. If not for him I would be stuck living with Viserys. Did I love Drogo? Yes and I still do. I will never stop loving him as he'll always be with me. But he's dead now and I won't let myself be stuck in the past. The past will no longer hold me as a hostage."  
  
She was still able to love Drogo. She was still able to love him and not feel guilty about being with another man. I wished she could teach me how she did that. Even though I had move on...I still thought of Ygritte. Her face was still with me. A constant memory scarring me. But if my love could be strong, so could I.  
  
"Did you ever have anyone else?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"Once." I replied and thought how to describe Ygritte.  
  
It was hard describing to anyone why I loved her. How I could develop feelings for her in such a short amount of time. How her words were as beautiful to me as her hair. How she had made me open up so much that I had fucked her. That cave...we should have stayed in it. We should have stayed in a world where we would be together. Where duty and honor were no conflict to us. But we had left that cave and she had died in my arms as a battle waged around us.  
  
"Her name was Ygritte." I began. "She was a Wildling. I had been taught to hate Wildlings all my life. And yet she was different. From the moment I saw her I loved her. I wanted to be with her and maybe even marry her."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Daenerys asked. "Even with people being against Wildlings, you could have convinced people to accept her as your wife. You made the Wildings and people of Westeros come together."  
  
"That took a long time. It didn't just happen and it wasn't without a cost. I died before people fully accepted the Wildlings. As for getting married, that wouldn't have happened while I was in the Night's Watch. Getting married then would go against our vows."  
  
"Wouldn't fucking Ygritte be breaking one of your vows?"  
  
I smiled at that as she took my cock in her hand. I let out a low moan when she started to jerk me off. I turned to kiss her and we kissed deeply. One of my hands squeezed her tit and she let out a moan of her own. I finally had enough and moved so that I entered her. Just as before she was wet. She was wet for me.  
  
I kissed her neck and then...then I saw Ygritte below me. I saw Ygritte as she had been the night of her death. Suddenly I was holding her corpse as a battle raged around us. I knew what happened after death and that she was in a place of peace. Of so much everything that it was nothing. Yet I felt her presence still.  
  
I exited Daenerys and came as I got dressed. The image of my first love would always haunt me. My new love was stronger than I or just had had more time to think things over. Right now I wasn't strong and needed time to be weak.  
  
"Jon?" Daenerys asked. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. Jon!"  
  
She was in pain and yet I couldn't stay with her. I needed to be alone for now. I raced out of her cabin and swore I heard someone. No, that was just my imagination. It was just me being so frightened of the past that it was haunting my present.  
  
The first moment I could, I lay on my bed. There would be time to explain to Daenerys about why I had run. But, for now, I had to find peace. Ghost jumped into my bed and fell asleep at my side. He was the only thing that could grant me peace right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a little longer to get out as I need to focus on other projects a little bit more now.
> 
> I want to say I love Jon but just because I like a character doesn't mean I write happy storylines for them.


	10. The Home of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jon Snow arrives in Winterfell, Bran Stark says he has important information to tell him.
> 
> Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen find their relationship deepening even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...it took a little bit for this one. It was a combination of real life and other projects that slowed things down.
> 
> Coming up...I might have medical issues that might slow me down some. Plus I hope to visit my fiance for his birthday week.
> 
> Besides that, the majority of other projects shouldn't be slowing me down much.

DAENERYS TARGARYEN  
Jon had, once again, run away from me in an intimate moment. Again I was left confused about whether or not I had done something wrong. I had experienced enough of a release to last me until I could see Jorah again or if Jon would share my bed before we reached Winterfell. I wondered if my insistence of fucking had scared away the bastard.

While he had become an animal of sorts, he was still very human. It was as if he were trying to be an animal while being a man. Lovemaking, proper lovemaking, required participants to lose themselves in each other. Jon had shown himself to be quite stiff in all the wrong areas. Maybe he was like that because he still thought of Ygritte.

It had taken me some time to get over Drogo's death and into Jorah's arms. The one man, besides the Khal, that loved me. That saw the dragon inside and loved it. Jon was recovering from his own wounds and one day he would allow all his defenses to go down when he made love. Though getting over Ygritte would mean he would find himself in the arms of a woman that didn't love him. A cruel fate but Westeros needed a rightful ruler.

I slept for a few hours and woke from troubled dreams. I couldn't remember any of them but they left me with a sense of loneliness and the scent of people burning. I sat on the edge of my bed and allowed myself a few minutes to think. A few minutes to try and understand the horrors of what might have been visions. But I understood nothing as my dream, even the feelings and scent, had faded from me.

With sunlight coming in through the windows I got dressed. I didn't have a large collection of clothes to choose from and I wondered if that would change once I sat on the Iron Throne. The idea didn't excite me but it did make me curious as I put on my dress. A dress similar to the one Jon had torn up the night before.

I ended up having to call in a few Dothraki women to help me. We remained silent and I felt no need to talk with them. They weren't the people I felt safe opening up to. I wasn't going to mention to them I might be pregnant. Or that I would be pregnant soon. It was just a thought and I wondered if my dreams had any part to play in the matter. Maybe Jon had been right and the witch had lied. She had had no reason to be honest with me. I had trusted her but she had only wanted retribution for the pain she had endured.

The Dothraki women bowed and then left me to my own devices. I walked around the room remembering the night with Jon and dearly wished it had been Jorah. After the war, or hopefully sooner, I would be with him again. I would feel his cock and lay in his arms afterwards. The scent of our lovemaking would hang in the air for days. If only...

I wanted to speak with and confide in Jorah. I wanted to ask about what to do if these newfound fears of having a child proved to be true. Both him and Jon were of the North so maybe hiding the father would be easy. Another worry was if I could identify the father. As of yet I hadn't experienced any signs of pregnancy. It could be that the child was Jorah's and it was still too early to identify. Or it could be Jon's and I had just conceived a child.

I was sure that Jorah wouldn't care either way but I was less certain about Jon. He might care very much. He was the one under the illusion that I loved him. He was the one that would be more than devastated that I didn't love him. That I had decided on Jorah over him. If I was being honest with myself, Jon was the better match. It would not be a good political move to marry Jorah as he was tainted. He had sold people into slavery and had dishonorably fled into exile.

Yet I loved Jorah more. I guess my heart had long ago chosen for me, it had just taken me awhile to see. Now that I saw I would never leave my sweet bear's side ever again. I would love him as purely and deeply as he had me. The first chance I had, I would tell him my thoughts and fears. That might be awhile, though, as the plan had to continue.

I decided that I should move around as now being in my room filled me with unease. I had to do something. So I exited my room and started to move around the ship. As it was so early there was nothing I could do. There was no one attacking and no big decisions to be made. On one hand I was very glad it was calm on the other it was extremely boring.

"Missandei?" I asked as I saw her walking towards her cabin.

"Daenerys." She replied with a smile and I followed her.

My friend had a glow about her as if she didn't feel sadness anymore. She had such a glow about her that I wanted to laugh. She looked so well but I felt uneasy as I stepped into her room. Once she had closed the door she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Did you get the gift last night?" I asked.

"I attempted to get a child with Ser Jorah's help." Missaindei replied. "He was very keen on helping me with my gift."

Before she had sex with Jorah I had been fine with it. I guess it was because it didn't really feel like she would fuck my love. I hadn't realized how jealous I would feel. I pushed back those feelings as if I allowed myself to feel them then Jorah would have a right to be jealous.

"Were you attracted to Jorah?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes." Missandei replied. "But I didn't realize how good of a lover he would be. How wild and giving a man that old could be. I think he's a much younger man."

"Do you love him?"

Was that question going too far? Would that question alert her to the fact that I had feelings for Jorah? That I had feelings that went beyond what I was supposed to?

"Just because he's a good lover doesn't mean I love him." Missandei said with a laugh. "Are you thinking of leaving Jon for him now?"

"No." I replied and decided to tell a half-truth. "Though how you describe his lovemaking makes me wonder if I made the wrong choice. Jon is good in bed but what you described seems to be a god."

Missandei and I laughed. It felt good to joke now as it might be the last time I would be able to for awhile.  
* * *  
There was a chill in the air once everyone had left the ship. White Harbor was busy as people were preparing for the winter. It was slightly disappointing that me and my men got lost in the chaos. I could understand, though, as no commoner would want to get involved in politics. At least that's a lesson Jorah had told me again and again.

Once I was on the dock I looked to Jorah following soon after with Missandei by his side. His hand was on his sword and his eyes were on mine. He was my dedicated lover as well as knight. With one glance we informed each other of more than others would suspect.

I could tell that after the one night with Missandei he had been with her on a few other occasions. He was tired from lovemaking and yet I could tell he would pleasure me if I only asked. He was also worried about my safety. I told him not to worry and that Jon had been a decent lover. I also told him I felt more than a little guilty over what I had done and my sweet bear told me to feel no shame.

The moment I turned away from Jorah, I was confronted by Tyrion. He seemed angry about something and he led the way to the carriages. I didn't know what would anger him so and I assumed it was nothing that would affect me. If that was the case he would've been more upfront about what he wanted to talk about.

"You shouldn't have done this." Tyrion said angrily. "I know you and Jon didn't decide to take the King's Road because you wanted to show unity. You were both so in love with each other you wanted to find a good place to fuck."

"That's not true." I lied. "Showing unity to the North is of the upmost importance. If they see that I am merely seeking control, they won't ally themselves with me. Besides, isn't it you who wanted a union between Jon and myself."

"I didn't think it would lead to this insanity. And I know you fucked Jon because I walked by your cabins as you were getting into the thick of it. What makes that worse is that I had walked by Jorah's cabin earlier."

Tyrion was right. What my relationship with Jon had become was a far cry from what the Imp had envisioned. From a simple choice of me bedding Jon, it had become a complicated plan to secure the North by manipulating the bastard. The worst part was he didn't seem to notice what was being done to him. It was cruel and unkind. Yet I had to do the plan or risk not securing all Seven Kingdoms. I wouldn't admit anything to the Imp and instead would allow him to believe what he would.

"And what was Jorah doing earlier?" I asked.

"You know who he's fucking." Tyrion retorted.

"Missandei told me but I want to hear the story from your lips."

"I was walking to Jorah to spend some time with him over a few glasses of wine. I had guessed he would bed her at some point but had hoped that I was misjudging his intelligence. Unfortunately that was not the case. For someone who is usually so silent he can be very loud in bed."

As a chuckle nearly escaped my lips Tyrion glared at me. Then his look softened and he laughed. I guess he had had to admit that the entire incident was funny. It was good that Jorah and him were so close. That my two wisest men were on good terms. Well, as good of terms as they could be with their differing personalities.  
* * *  
"Winterfell." Jorah said and pointed to the castle in the distance.

Jon was beside me while Jorah and Grey Worm were on opposite sides of the carriage. My sweet bear was giving a look of reverence to the castle while Jon was barely hiding his excitement. We stopped and exited the carriage so that we could ride on horses for the final stretch.

Ghost came to sniff Jon before he mounted his horse. The direwolf was getting big enough that if Jon wanted to ride him, he could. Jorah helped me onto my own mount and looked at Jon. The two exchanged a look. The bastard was still jealous as if he couldn't let me have a moment with a friend.

Soon enough I was riding beside Jon and my two dragons flew overhead. Both of them excited to see this new place. Their own excitement caused me to smile and I looked at Jon. He kissed me briefly and I knew it wasn't to cause distress to Jorah. The bastard was so excited he couldn't hold back.

 

JON SNOW  
It didn't feel like any time passed between me kissing Daenerys and us arriving at Winterfell. Finally I was where I was supposed to be and my mind started to clear. It was as if being in the South had made me lose myself. It was as if I had been a different person and now I was back to normal. As we stood in front of the castle I felt guilty for pursuing Daenerys.

I had given up the North's independence because I loved her. My love for her would make dealing with the Northern lords hard. They wouldn't understand how much I adored the Targaryen to the point I would give up my freedom. They wouldn't be able to easily tell how much she was different from her family. Or maybe they would trust my judgment as I had been right about the Wildlings.

At least I had told my love about Ygritte. I had explained to Daenerys how painful thinking about her could be. I had even told her about what I had seen after I had died. It had taken awhile as I had exerted great effort to explain the nothing that was everything. The dark that was light and all the shades in between.

"We will get the Lady right away, Your Grace." One of the guards said as he looked at me.

Daenerys' expression was unreadable but I guessed that she wasn't pleased at the greeting. I was sure that Tyrion had warned her about how cold of a welcome she would be getting. That if she lay naked in the snow it would only be a taste of how the Northern lords would greet her. Jorah looked at her and then looked at me. As always his scowl was unreadable and I wondered if he was scared to be here. Would he still expect Ned to come out here to kill him? Or was it shame that shook him?

"Jon!" Arya said as she bounded through the gates.

Ghost ran to her and the two fell down. I dismounted and landed just as the two finished their game. My direwolf shook the snow off which caused us all to laugh. I swore that even Jorah chuckled at the scene. Though when I looked at him the same old scowl was back. My attention was back to my sister after that. It had been so long since I had last seen her. When I had last seen her none of the chaos had happened. The last time I had seen her none of us could guess what would await us in our futures.

"Arya." I said and took my young sister in my arms.

We pressed our bodies close together and I felt her warmth. It was more than comforting to know that she was alive and I was with her yet again. For so long I had thought she was dead. Sometimes dreams would come to me where she was dead. Those dreams would show me in detail how she had died. How it had been my fault for not being there. I had only left her with a sword and none of the training.

Those dreams weren't as terrifying as other dreams I had had. As her body pressed close to mine I remembered. I remembered those dreams in which we made love. It was sweat and better than anytime in real life I had fucked. It made me wonder if it would be the same way if I actually fucked her. Would I feel the same amount of pleasure if I held her naked in my arms? Would I feel the same amount of pleasure if I had my cock deep inside of her?

"I've missed you." Arya said and broke our embrace.

"I've thought you were dead." I replied.

She looked at me, looked away, and then returned to looking at me. I wanted to believe that she wasn't thinking of taking me the way I had been thinking of taking her. I didn't want her like that. If only I could stop the thoughts of pure insanity that seeped into my sleeping mind. She must only be thinking of how different we had been back before Ned died and Winterfell fell to the Boltons.

"Sansa has been doing a good job as queen." Arya said and glared at Daenerys.

"I'm only a Warden now, not a king." I corrected her.

"I know."

I couldn't help but grin at my sister. Daenerys' reaction was...she didn't react. It seemed like she felt guilty of something. She was guilty of nothing and she shouldn't feel otherwise. I had made my choice on my own accord. I had decided to choose her over everything else. That might turn out to be the wrong decision, but I would take the consequences without shame.

Over the course of an hour Daenerys' and my men were allowed into Winterfell. We walked to the Great Hall with people giving us odd looks. Everyone knew who my love was while only a few knew what Jorah Mormont looked like. To those who knew both the sight looked very odd. I was joining forces with a Targaryen who the North hated and a man that had been sentenced to execution many years before.

When we finally made our way into the Great Hall, Sansa had an angry expression on her face and Bran looked distant. It hardly appeared like he was human. He looked like my brother and yet...and yet there were differences. Time had taken a toll on all of us and it was foolish for me to think we'd all remain the same. All of us had been forced to change so we could live.

Sansa gave a signal and it was only myself, Daenerys, Jorah, Tyrion, Missandie, Grey Worm, Brienne, and my siblings in the Great Hall. There was a tension in the air and I held myself steady despite of it. I was Warden of the North and future King of Westeros, I wouldn't allow others to see how nervous I was. Though I highly doubted my siblings would be fooled.

"Jon, you've bent the knee at the worst time possible." Sansa said angrily. "I have had to deal with foiling Lord Baelish's plot and keep things calm in Winterfell. If you haven't noticed Winter has come and we now know the dead will come with it. Why did you ever bend the knee now?"

"He bent the knee because he knew it was the right thing to do." Daenerys replied calmly.

The two women looked at each other. For a moment I was worried that both would begin arguing with one another. Sansa had a point that what I had done was wrong. Daenerys also had a point. She thought I was noble while the fact was I only existed now to serve her. I would do anything to have her by my side.

"We needed Daenerys as an ally." I chimed in. "I was only doing what was right for Westeros."

That wasn't entirely true. By the time I bent the knee Daenerys had already given her support. But Sansa didn't need to know that now. Not that she would remain ignorant forever as she had become a very clever woman. A woman that was a better leader than me at the moment.

"Did Baelish hurt you?" I asked as rage began to build in me.

"No, he didn't." Sansa reassured me. "He tried to turn me against Arya, though. He must have been too confident for his own good as that would never happen. Arya and I have our differences but never to the point that we'd want the other dead."

"Baelish's time was up." Bran said as if he was far away. "This isn't the time for men like him. If Arya hadn't killed him, he would've died another way."

I wondered what he saw in his greensight, something Arya had hastily explained to me before we had reached the Great Hall. From his tone I couldn't tell if he even hated Baelish or just saw him as another pawn in some greater game. The old Bran had died and a new one had taken his place. But that wasn't a bad thing as the same was true of both Arya and Sansa.

For the next few hours Sansa updated us on what had been going on in Winterfell while I updated my siblings about my own adventures. I had wondered about Nymeria and was glad she was alive. Arya's direwolf was like her. It would be odd to see my sister handling politics though I trusted her to if Sansa died. Her sense of duty to our House overrode her own needs. Like it did mine.

"We can discuss other matters later." Daenerys said. "We need a rest from our journey and to think over what you have said."

"Your rooms have been prepared for you." Sansa said.

"I need to tell you something, Jon." Bran said just as I was about to leave with Daenerys.

"I'll be fine." Daenerys reassured me. "Something tells me you need time with your family."

I nodded and watched her leave. I hadn't made love to her since that one night on the ship. Part of me wondered if that was on purpose or merely because of our travels. In any case that wasn't important now as I pushed Bran through the halls of my home. Winterfell seemed different since I had taken it back from the Boltons. It was as if I was constantly reminded that the old and safe life was forever gone from me. While that should've made me afraid, it comforted me instead. I had been strong enough to endure every hardship and would continue to be as strong as before.

"How did you survive?" I asked Bran.

"People helped me." He replied. "Eventually I ran into the previous three-eyed raven. He helped me but was killed before I could finish my training."

"And Hodor?"

"He...he died for me. He was always meant to die for me."

I didn't bother asking my brother to explain as I was sure the answer would confuse me. All I could tell at the moment was that he felt guilty. Whatever answer he gave me would be both an explanation and a reason why he wasn't guilty. Or maybe he would confirm that he had a part to play in Hodor's death. For now there were more important things to worry about.

"I saw Uncle Benjen." Bran said. "He rescued Meera and myself."

"I saw Uncle Benjen, too." I replied sadly. "He died defending me."

We were silent until we entered Bran's room. I smiled when I saw Sam inside. Once my brother was in the room with the door shut behind him, I hugged Sam. It was so good to see him again. He was one of my oldest friends and I had met him while in the Night's Watch.

"I heard you died." Sam said with a smile.

"I heard you became a maester." I replied.

"I don't think either of those roles fits us right now."

I listened intently to Sam's story and he listened the same to mine. He had found a cure for greyscale and was the reason Jorah was alive today. Any jealousy I would've felt was washed away by the fact Sam was here.

"I will return if they'll let me." Sam replied. "But I couldn't stay there when the dead are coming. I can't die knowing I just let things happen."

"Bran said he had something to tell me." I said feeling worried now.

"Samwell helped me with some information." Bran said. "The truth...it won't be easy for you to take. But I assure you it is true and we are not lying to you."

Now I was worried and turned to Sam. Any hint of a smile had now left his face. Was it the information that scared him or my reaction to it?

 

JORAH MORMONT  
As soon as I stepped out of the Great Hall after the tense meeting, Missandei was by my side. Her eyes shone with an otherworldly light as Grey Worm stood behind her. He didn't appear angry, though sometimes his emotions weren't the easiest to read. It shocked me when Daenerys' friend hugged me tightly.

"I'm pregnant, Jorah." Missandei whispered in my ear. "I can sense a child in my womb. Grey Worm is excited and is very thankful for your help. He will be a good father."

With that she ended our embrace. I looked again at Grey Worm and tried to decipher his look. I trusted Missandei and would continue to do so. I also couldn't help but wonder if he felt like less of a man because I had to help. But all of those questions could be answered later as I didn't want to take away from Missandei's excitement.

"I am happy for you, Missandei." I replied. "I see good things in your future with Grey Worm."

"Can we come to you if we need your help again?" Grey Worm asked.

"I would be honored to help."

Missandei was a good lover and I wouldn't mind bedding her again. Grey Worm was a lucky man not only to have a lover such as she but to not have to hide his love for her. My love affair with Daenerys was entirely different. If anyone suspected the Targaryen liked me as more than a friend things could go wrong. While I didn't think Jon would react badly, he wouldn't be happy and a rift might open between us.

"Ser Jorah?" Daenerys called out and I turned.

"Yes, Khaleesi?" I replied with a bow.

Missandei and Grey Worm looked at us and then left. They knew whatever conversation that was about to take place would be private. There were other people coming and going around us. Luckily most of those people didn't show any interest in me and Daenerys.

"This is my first time in the North." Daenerys said and I could sense the lust underneath her words. "I need to know about both Winterfell and the North to understand my new allies. I am aware that one wrong move could ruin everything."

"I can help you." I replied. "House Mormont is very loyal to House Stark. I know a lot about both Houses due to personal experience."

"And the other Houses?"

"I was Lord of Bear Island at one time, I know things about the other Houses."

"Come to my chambers so we can discuss more."

Daenerys pretended to be nervous about the others looking at us. Others wouldn't guess her true reasons for needing to talk with me. They would think she needed to keep up her regal appearance and that was it. A few minutes later and a servant was leading us to her chambers. We all walked in silence as I dearly wished I could kiss her without questions being asked.

Once we were in her chambers and the door was shut we kissed. I wrapped my arms around her and took in her scent. For a few glorious moments we did nothing but take in each other. Westeros could wait as we found comfort in each other.

"It has been too long." Daenerys said and I replied with another long kiss. "I have heard you spent time with Missandei."

"That I did, but she could not equal your beauty." I said as we sat down on the edge of her bed. "I will not deny her talents in bed, though."

"Maybe it has been a long time, my sweet bear."

We kissed and she placed one of my hands on her belly. Her mouth went from my mouth to my neck. I let out a low groan as she nipped at my neck with her teeth. It had been a long time indeed. While Missandei had excited my body, there was a very different type of feeling that came when Daenerys touched me. It was purer and much more intense.

"Jorah, I think I'm pregnant." Daenerys said and then shook her head. "No, I know I'm pregnant. I don't know who the father is. I want to say it's yours and yet part of me does think it's Jon's child. I'm confused thinking of the timing."

"Missandei asked me to give her a child." I told her and took both of her hands in mine. "I did so and I won't have to lay with her again. She will raise her child with Grey Worm and I don't mind. It is Missandei's and not mine. Your child is yours, Daenerys Stormborn, as am I. I will never abandon you or your child no matter the truth."

My love looked at me and smiled. She was just as beautiful as the day I met her. The day I had first laid eyes on her I was lost to her. I was hers from that moment on. I should've stopped spying on her then but-no, there was no justification for what I had continued to do. Yet even with all my sins she had graced me with her love.

Daenerys kissed my lips and then stood up. I knew she didn't want me to follow so I stayed seated. She quickly took off her clothes and I looked at her. My eyes wandered to her cunt that cum was already dripping from. I went further on the bed and lay on my back. My body was hers in this moment.

"Were you well taken on your journey, Ser Jorah?" My love said as she got closer.

"No, Khaleesi." I said.

"Then let me give you something to eat and drink."

She climbed onto me and my cock hardened as her cunt came closer to my face. Her scent had begun to envelop me and I felt myself beginning to lose control. But I held onto what little control I had as she sat down on me. I allowed her cunt to press up against my face before I squeezed her ass. More of her cum fell onto my face as a soft moan left her lips.

I slowly began to eat her out. I started by kissing her cunt as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Please..." She moaned softly.

"Maybe I don't feel like I have the appetite." I said and licked her clitoris.

"Ahhh..."

As soon as Khaleesi made that sound I couldn't hold myself back. After that sound I was eating her out in earnest. I was taking as much of her in as I could. Each movement I made was given its own reward. After a few minutes I felt my love's body begin to quiver. I felt, saw, and heard her as she came. I took all of those senses in and managed not to climax myself. I was still in my armor and I didn't want to spill any of my seed inside of it.

"You didn't cum, did you?" Daenerys asked as she got off of me.

"No," I replied. "If my cock spills anything from our lovemaking, you deserve to have it."

"Stand up."

I obeyed my queen without question. I got out of the bed and stood up to be observed by her loving eyes. She put a hand on my chest as if she could feel my heartbeat through the armor. My hand didn't touch hers as this was her moment. This was her time to be in control.

"When I first saw you I was amazed." Khaleesi said. "Even then it was as if something was pulling me towards you. It was as if my life and yours were forever intertwined at that moment. But I was married to another man and didn't know about love until then. I didn't know how complicated it could be. And after...after I was in such pain."

Slowly she undressed me and I didn't interfere. I watched as she was caught up in her memories. Finally her task was complete and she looked at me. She put her hand on my chest again and this time she could feel my heartbeat. She could feel my heart beating with love and lust for her.

"I pushed you away." Daenerys said and her fingers traced where the greyscale had been. "I knew you wanted only the best for me, yet I nearly killed you with my fear."

"Khaleesi," I replied. "I do not blame you for what you did. It is my fault for spying on you and never admitting my crimes."

"That does not excuse my actions. If I am to sit on the Iron Throne I can't pretend the wrongs I did were honorable. You were with me before I was strong. You guided me to my strength. Yet I exiled you because of fear."

She took my hands in hers and I felt a new energy in the room. Before she had admitted her love for me and yet now I felt something greater than love. An energy that connected both of us and had kept us together. An energy that would continue to keep us together. An energy that was sealing a promise already made.

"I am yours." Daenerys said and moved her body closer to mine.

"As you are mine." I replied as I felt the energy grow even more powerful.

"From this day-"

"Until the end of my days."

I bent my head down and we kissed. Our kisses started out passionate and only grew more so. My arms wrapped around her and pulled her so that her tits were pressed up against me. My hands began to wander from her ass to her back. I was about to push her so that I could suck on her tits but then she knelt down. She looked into my eyes and then at my cock.

Daenerys began sucking me off delicately. She made every movement make my groans grow louder. Her tongue and lips played a dangerous game. My fingers went through her hair as she became more animalistic.

"Oooh...Dae..." I moaned and hoped there were still no guards outside. "Nerys...aaah!"

As soon as my voice rose I tried vainly to bring it back down. Now each movement of hers brought me closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly I realized she was playing a game with me. She brought me close to the edge only to pull me back again. A smile formed on my lips.

"Aaaah..." I moaned as softly as I could while my cum went in-

No. She had moved at the last second. My cum poured out onto her tits. I groaned at the sight. Her tits were now dripping with my cum. It went down the tops and over her nipples. It went between her tits. A few droplets were falling off her lips. Nearly instantly I picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

I put one tit in my mouth and sucked on it. My tongue licked my juices off of her nipple. I felt it get hard as Daenerys dug her nails into my back. I looked up at her eyes that were squeezed shut in pleasure, a smile on her lips.

"Jo...raaah..." She moaned softly.

I didn't answer her in words but with actions. I suckled on her other tit and did the same things. Though this time I bit down gently on it a few times with pleasant results. I listened as her moans became louder the longer I went on. After I was done with the second tit I focused on the space between.

"I...loooove...aaah..." Khaleesi moaned.

While working on the space between her tits I had put three of my fingers inside of her. She was still wet and warm. We looked into each other's eyes and her hand was on my cock. Her gentle strokes making the member hard yet again. I changed my position slightly and replaced my fingers with my cock. I went in slowly and watched my love's subtle changes.

"Daen...errr..." I moaned as I felt breathless.

She moved her hips slightly and my body moved on its own accord. I moved faster and faster inside of my queen. My mouth found hers as our fingers tightened in the bed sheets. I let out a series of yells as I felt myself about to climax. The same moment I came, she did too.

For a few minutes we could do nothing but look at each other. Somehow the sweat dripping down her body made her look even more like a queen. I finally pulled out and started cleaning myself off. If we were still on Dragonstone I would feel safe enough to spend a few more minutes with Daenerys. But this was Winterfell and the rules were much different here.

"I wish you could stay here." Daenerys remarked sadly. "Being with you is good but I want to experience sleeping with you again."

"Both of us might not have any sleep if someone heard us." I replied. "Hopefully we didn't make enough sound to draw interest."

After cleaning myself up I got dressed. It pained me more than words could say to leave my love. I knew she would safe in Winterfell, but the distance we had to fake pained me. I wanted to lie with her and wake up next to her again. On Dragonstone it had been a treasure to see her when I woke up. I kissed her gently after getting dressed.

"You will sit on the Iron Throne." I promised her. "That is what these sacrifices are about. Jon will not always stay in King's Landing. As king he will most likely leave for stretches of time. During those times I will be there to comfort you in whatever manner you choose."

"Sometimes that seems like too much of a dream." Daenerys said softly. "It's like you're saying things to comfort me without meaning them. What if one of us dies during the war? What will your promises mean then?"

"If you die, I will treasure that morning on Dragonstone. I will hold it dearly in my heart. I cannot promise you more without risking everything."

Daenerys nodded in understanding. She was more than I deserved and yet she had given me her heart. It took all my strength to turn away and open the door. I resisted closing my eyes as no one outside the door should see that weakness. Seeing me in so much pain would work for the plan but it wasn't needed.

I looked to find an empty hallway outside. I had expected a few guards outside but there were none. Anger came over me both because this meant we could've been extremely loud and also because Khaleesi wasn't well protected now. Even though I expected no harm to come to her here, she should still have guards.

"What is the meaning of this!" I yelled at the first guard I saw.

"What?" The guard asked as he flinched.

It had taken me a good five minutes to find him. I pushed back the idea that this was something concocted by Sansa Stark as a slight against my queen. There were no Dothraki or Unsullied which was worrying. Either they had been lulled into a false sense of security or something else was taking up their time.

"Her grace is in her chambers without a guard." I replied.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Ser." The guard said shakily. "But...your men are being lead to where they are staying and are being taught the bare basics. Being they're from Essos I guess it's taking longer than normal. Sansa Stark thought you would be enough to take care of any trouble."

I held back my reaction as the explanation made sense. The Dothraki and Unsullied weren't used to Westeros and those in Winterfell were afraid. They were both afraid of Daenerys and her men. Sansa was right in that I would be enough to protect her from any odd danger here. It wasn't as if assassins would be attacking my love right now. Cersei had no reason yet to attack the North. She might even think that all her enemies would die while fighting the dead.

"I have spoken to her as she wished." I said coldly. "Now I want to leave her in peace and so she needs guards."

After that I refused to leave the guard until he found others. Only once I felt that Khaleesi was safe did I leave her. As I walked through Winterfell I was finally able to embrace being in the North. A good walk around here should calm my nerves. Already the cold air was soothing me. The North was very familiar and it called out to me. Before I would say that this area of Westeros was my home. Now, though, home was a very different place.

Home could no longer be defined by North, South, East, or West. Home was now defined by Daenerys Targaryen. Wherever she was would be my home. We had survived many adversities in our time together. Yet we always managed to find our way back into each other's arms. It was as if our love was destined by the gods. They had toyed with us but always meant for us to be together. Our relationship was our prize for surviving their trials.

I found myself at an archery range before I caught up with reality again. I was no good with a bow and arrow or else I'd practice now. Maybe I should practice as to survive the dead I would need every advantage. To protect my love, a woman who seemed like my wife after our last coupling, I would need to have every skill.

I wondered what my father would think of my actions lately. I wondered if they would have earned his forgiveness. His forgiveness was the only thing sweeter than Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title of this chapter to imitate the first chapter. I found it more fitting than what I had originally intended.
> 
> I actually do ship Jon/Arya but I decided to not put it into this fic. This because I found it fit the theme of Jon being repulsed by incest. So readers could be alerted how he would feel about being related to Daenerys in the first chapter.


	11. Aegon Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jon Snow figures out the truth of his heritage, Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont's plan is in danger of being ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only fic that I'll refer to Jon as Aegon. I am not a fan of the name.
> 
> Sorry this took a little while to get out. I went away for a week or two and just got back.
> 
> Good news is I finally signed a lease on my house and will be moving in with my fiance soon!

JON SNOW  
"What do you need to tell me?" I asked Bran and Sam.

The heaviness kept gathering in the room and I worried about knowing the truth. Sam was usually a very joyful man and when he had a stern look to him something serious was going on. Bran directed me to a chair to sit down in. After following his direction I looked at them again.

"You won't believe it at first." Bran finally replied. "You won't want to believe it. It will be painful for you."

"How close are you to Daenerys Targaryen?" Sam asked.

"What does she have to do with anything?" I snapped back.

Was there some horrible truth about her? Had I overlooked some flaw because of my love for her? No, no. She was a deadly force of nature but only to those that deserved it. She wouldn't cause any harm to me as she loved me. Before either could reply Arya barged into the room with a smile on her face.

"I figured you'd be here." Arya said and hugged me again.

She was beautiful. Daenerys might be a deadly force but Arya was something more that I couldn't name. Her body called out to me and so I gently pushed it away. She looked at me with an expression that couldn't be defined. Maybe she did desire me but I wouldn't allow it to flourish. Arya nodded at me. I wondered if she had been having the same dreams as me. The dreams where our bodies intertwined in a rush of passion.

"So what do you have to tell Jon?" Arya asked as she caught the glances of the other two. "Can it wait until later?"

Later? Why would sh-no. We had been close growing up and that was the reason. Of course she wanted to spend more time with me now that she could. There was much more to go over than what had been discussed in the Great Hall. So much more. Things that neither of us would admit with others present. Daenerys had been right, I needed time with my family.

"It can't wait until later." Bran said sternly. "You're not a bastard, Jon Snow."

"But father had sex with a random woman." I replied in shock. "He took me home after the war. I was conceived and born out of wedlock."

"Does that seem like the father we know?"

No, it didn't. Ned had been the most honorable man while he was alive. He had judged all of his actions by what would be the most honorable. But I had lived long enough by now to believe he could've done something without honor. Maester Aemon had told me that there were some things that would make a man back away from doing the honorable thing. However, my father having a child out of wedlock didn't seem like him at all.

"Are you telling me that Ned isn't my father?" I asked with a forced laugh.

"That is what we're telling you." Sam replied slowly. "Your true parents had a secret marriage ceremony which means you're not a bastard at all."

I was very glad that I was sitting down. It seemed like the world was beginning to collapse on me. All my life I'd been told I was a bastard. All the problems that came my way were overcome despite my bastard status. To think that if that small bit of truth had been revealed my life could've been easier. The many pains of my upbringing came to me and were made worse by this new knowledge.

"So who are his parents?" Arya asked.

"Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." Bran answered. "I've seen your birth and heard my aunt name you. You are Aegon Targaryen and the rightful ruler of the Iron Throne."

"Kings and queens are decided on the male side of the family." Sam clarified. "If you ever wanted to, not that I think you would, you could claim the Iron Throne."

"So Daenerys would be my aunt." I said.

I felt bile form in my mouth. If this were true, I had just committed incest. I had been running away from committing that sin and yet fell right into its arms. In part of my mind there was trust for Bran but it was a trust that needed to be silenced at the moment. The fact that I had...that...she had felt so good that night. But it had been a sinful union. If what Bran and Sam said was true.

"Do you have any proof of this?" I asked.

"Sam has found written proof of the union." Bran replied calmly. "What he found allowed me to find out the whole truth. Without him I would still think you were a bastard."

"And the problem is that he's a bastard?" Arya asked.

"No, I would not say Aegon's heritage would ever make me think poorly of him. However, it is good to know the truth."

My father was Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother was Lyanna Stark. Now my mind wouldn't let me escape from the reality. Ned had always valued his sister so of course he would take her son. He wouldn't care who my father was as my mother was all that mattered to him. He had kept me secret and safe so that I could live. He knew how demeaning being a bastard was but at least I would live.

"Do you think it was right for him not to tell me the truth?" I asked. "He should've told me sooner."

"Father couldn't have predicted his death." Bran pointed out. "He planned to tell you once you were in the Night's Watch. Once you took the black then it would be safe to tell you. King Robert Baratheon wouldn't have been able to lay a hand on you at that point. Ned planned this without knowing of his death."

Arya looked at the floor and it was as if I could feel the sadness radiating off of her. She had been there when father had been executed. That day when those of House Stark couldn't turn back and had to face the future. I put a hand on her shoulder and she put a hand over mine. Being with her evoked feelings in me that Daenerys never did. I had a connection with Arya. Yet even though we weren't as closely related as I had thought, bedding her would still be wrong. In my mind she would always be my sister.

"That's why he would never talk about Jon's mother." Arya said once she calmed down. "Of course he would never want to say what Lyanna had done. He would never want to bring shame on her. People would say Lyanna had betrayed House Stark."

"Would that have been better than being a bastard?" I asked.

"You would be dead if they knew who your father really was. Robert was more than insistent in killing every last Targaryen."

I would have been dead and my mother would have been forever shamed. At least I would have died but Ned would have had to live out his life with that shame. He had chosen the best option for me. I didn't want to believe that this was all true. That Ned wasn't my father and my true lineage was something strange. That I had fucked my aunt. Targaryens practiced incest but not Starks. At the end of the day I was more Stark than Targaryen. Maybe I would find peace with my Targaryen side but I would never practice incest.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Nothing else." Sam reassured me. "You know all we know now. Your name is Aegon Targaryen. You are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. You are no bastard and are, instead, the true heir to the Iron Throne."

"You're lying. You must have misread something."

"When have I ever misread something?"

Sam had always been both intelligent and honest. I knew he wasn't lying to me but I couldn't admit that. Not yet. The moment Sam knew I believed him then it would all be so much more real. My mind was reeling with the information that the North wasn't my home. My blood was of the North and yet the fire of Old Valyria burned inside of me.

"There is always a first time." I replied.

There was no hurt on Sam's face as he knew how much pain I was in. He knew that my mind was reeling with the information I had been given. It was good he was my friend so that his feelings weren't hurt in my moment of weakness. When I stood up Arya put a hand on my arm but I pushed it away. It was a sickening thought that my sexual union with my sister could be without sin. A part of me should have been happy for this moment, but it wasn't. My whole world, everything I knew, was a lie.

"You're lying to me." I said as opened the door to see Ghost waiting for me. "For the first time you're lying to me."

I pet my direwolf and felt my heart steady itself. Soon I would tell them I believed them. After that Sansa would decide how, or if, I should announce the truth. There could always be problems and I trusted her the most in the political arena. She had grown into a deadly player in the game of thrones. If she said the truth of my heritage should remain a secret, then it would be so.

My walk with Ghost took us into the Godswood. We were far away from anyone. Here no one could interrupt my thoughts as they tried to destroy me. The only thing that was certain was that my relationship with Daenerys Targaryen had to end. She loved me just as I loved her, but that was not enough. Not for me. The fierce Targaryen blood may flow in my veins, but I would always be a Stark.

Ghost howled and raced. I laughed at the sight of such a powerful creature acting like a dog. The powerful creature, the direwolf, was the symbol of House Stark. Before father died, he had allowed us all to keep one direwolf pup each. The symbol of my mother's house was now my constant companion. That was a sign for where my loyalties lay.

Besides that, I had been raised a Stark. Those many years of believing a lie had shaped me. Had made me into the former King of the North. To abandon my upbringing seemed more than disrespectful. Even if I wanted to live as a Targaryen, the North called out to me. It cried to me that it was home. The South was not for me, a lesson I had learned when I went to Dragonstone. Not even King's Landing, the center of the Seven Kingdoms, had impressed me.

The trees around me echoed my own thoughts. Their leaves blew in the breeze and little bits of snow fell to the ground. Snow. Jon Snow. That was my name. Aegon Targaryen was someone else that I could've been in another life. The few leaves that remained on the trees would soon fall down. They would change so that they could survive one of the harshest winters we ever had.

I would have to adapt. I would have to change. But no matter what happened I would remain who I'd always been.

Ghost ran up to me and then went back a few feet. He was playing with me. When he saw my smile he repeated the action. He didn't want me to get lost in my own thoughts. He didn't want me to lose focus at such an important moment. If my focus faltered then everyone could die. I'd been brought back to life for a reason. That reason had to be to defeat the Night King. If I failed in that purpose it was very likely that everyone would die.

 

DAENERYS TARGARYEN  
It had taken a little time to clean up from making love to Jorah. I had done what I had that morning on Dragonstone. Luckily there was less to clean up this time. There were servants that could be called upon but servants could also talk. The fact the queen was fucking Jorah could bring the whole plan crashing down. Now I was on my bed allowing thoughts that had been pushed away to come back.

After making love to Jorah there had seemed to be something new about our connection. Something had deepened between us to the point it felt like we were married. It was a connection that I had last felt with Drogo. Though Jorah and him were completely different. That wasn't a bad thing. Not in my mind at least.

But the thought of Jorah being my husband, if only in my mind, was not something to think about. If I thought about my feelings too deeply the chance that I'd push Jon away would become greater. Jon who I was betraying by creating an illusion of loving him. It was a horrible thing to do and yet there was no other choice.

Jon was raised in a House that didn't like polygamy. Even House Targaryen, my House, had abandoned the practice years ago. It wouldn't be good to risk the bastard's affections by asking. He was extremely jealous towards Jorah and to ask him to share me with him? To ask Jon if he would mind sharing me with Jorah was more than insane. It would never work.

I got off my bed and started to walk around the room. It was different than those in Essos as it was made to stand the harsh cold. The people here lived a harsh life and yet came out stronger. The North had produced Jorah. He was a man that changed when the need arose. He had changed from a man desperate to get back home to one who had a purpose. He had become more noble because of me and I had grown stronger because of him. We needed each other to stay alive.

Outside there was a light snowfall starting. Snow amazed me with how strange it was. Never in my life had I seen such a thing. It was so cold and fragile. My skin and snow had the same color. If I had wanted to, I could hide in it. Maybe after I had taken the Iron Throne, I could try that trick with Jorah. It would be fun and more than a little relaxing.

And Jon...I would only bed him when the need arose. While he had been fooled so far, I was under no illusion that he would always be fooled. He hadn't gotten as far as he had by being stupid. The question was how long he would be fooled. How long until he figured out the truth.

"Come in." I said as someone knocked on the door.

In came Jon who shut the door quietly behind him. It was disturbing that he had left Ghost behind the door. For a moment I feared the bastard had figured out the truth. No, he hadn't. He was looking ashamed and not angry. The memory of breaking things off with Daario came to my mind. He hadn't reacted like Jon was now.

"I need to tell you something." Jon started and looked at me.

The face he was making made me feel even more guilty. It was so innocent of all the things I was capable of. All the things I would do in the name of gaining the Iron Throne. Yet I wouldn't risk the plan even to be a more moral person. After all this was over I could explain to him and he would see I was right.

"You can tell me anything." I told him.

"I know." He replied and looked away from me for a moment. "It's just hard saying what needs to be said."

Bran had had to tell Jon something. The boy was more than a little creepy. He had what was called greensight though no one knew exactly what that meant. Jon's younger brother most likely had said some disturbing information unrelated to me. Something that made the bastard feel more than guilty.

"I'm not a bastard." Jon said and recoiled when I tried to put a hand on his arm.

"Are you asking me to remove your bastard status?" I asked.

He had recoiled from me? While he had run away from intimate moments, he had never done something like that. Because of Ygritte there was always a battle within him. Part of him wanted to move on while another part didn't. One day he would decide which part to silence.

"No, I'm not." Jon replied. "I'm not a bastard. Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark had a secret marriage. Ned found his sister right before she died in miscarriage. My father kept my heritage a secret from me, Catelyn, and everyone else. He planned to reveal the truth to me once I joined the Night's Watch."

"But he died before then." I finished.

My nephew could only nod in response. It was strange that the thought of incest would scare him so. If I had been born earlier it could've been me that married my own brother. The thought of marrying family didn't scare me at all. Incest was acceptable to me and only added a need for me to marry Jon. It couldn't be mere coincidence that my own nephew would fall in love with me. If the child in my womb was proof I could bear children, then having children with Jon would strengthen my dying House.

"What is your real name?" I asked.

"It will always be Jon Snow." Jon replied. "But my mother named me Aegon Targaryen."

Aegon Targaryen. Aegon the Conqueror. Even though my brother had already named one of his children Aegon, it fit Jon. Unlike our ancestor, though, my nephew wouldn't be leading the conquest. Learning the truth of his heritage and his name made me more certain a marriage with him would be best. This couldn't be pure coincidence.

"You're my nephew." I said with a smile that wasn't returned. "I can understand why you're disturbed. I also know that it may take you some time to accept the truth, but I will be here for you. I will be by your side throughout it all."

"No, you won't." Jon replied sternly. "Even though I have Targaryen blood in me, I am a Stark. My mother was a Stark and I was raised with her values. My upbringing won't be challenged by the truth of my lineage. Your House practices incest, but mine abhors it. I was taught to abhor it. I'm...I'm sorry, Daenerys, but I can't continue a relationship with you."

I was stunned. No, stunned was too light of a word. At the moment I couldn't think of a better one. Had he ever truly been in love with me? Or had he been fooling himself just as much as I had? The pain on his face wasn't one from breaking things off with me. The pain was the truth crashing down on him. I had to say something to keep him by my side!

"Jon, I'm pregnant." I said and put his hand on my belly. "On the way to Winterfell I noticed changes. At first I only imagined and later I realized the truth. It's your child. Please, stay if only for our child. I know you have a battle to win but don't leave a child without their father."

I could see confusion on his face as he struggled to decide what to do. What I had done was more than cruel to him. It was manipulation that crossed the line too far. A line I had crossed more often than was right. But the plan had to work. It had to. I had to have all Seven Kingdoms. The hold over the North would be more than strong if there was a marriage between House Targaryen and House Stark.

Jon removed his hand and his expression changed. It wasn't one of acceptance but one of anger. Of hatred. He clenched his fists and his knuckles turned white. With another man I would be afraid, but not with Jon. He wouldn't hurt me out of anger. No matter how much rage he felt.

"You used me." He said as he unclenched his fists. "This whole time you used me."

"Jon, please," I begged him. "Let me explain."

"Why should I listen to you? You've told me nothing but lies this entire time."

He was right. He shouldn't listen to me. I had used him for my own gains. I hadn't really cared about him. If that had been the case I would've never agreed to the plan. Jorah was also blameless as it was me who had agreed to the plan. If I had said no I would've lost Jorah and the North, but saved my nephew's dignity.

"I thought I loved you, but I didn't." Jon continued. "I was only running away. I wanted to...so I pretended that I loved you. But I didn't. You used me because I was too stupid to see."

"You weren't stupid, Jon." I said with as much dignity as I could muster. "You never were. You were vulnerable and I preyed on that fact."

"Jorah Mormont. Was he in on it too? Something about how Ghost acted and how I was jealous of him..."

"He came up with the plan but I agreed to it. He is blameless."

"He came up with the plan to use me!"

"But I agreed to it! Me!"

Even in the midst of his rage he still cared for me. I was under no delusion that he loved me, he was much too smart to trust me like that. A tear started coming down my cheek and so I turned away. If he saw it he would yell about how unfair it was that I would be heartbroken. The horrible part about that is he would be right. This was his moment to grieve, not mine.

"You wanted the Seven Kingdoms." Jon spat out. "You needed the North and I gave it to you. In my addled state I betrayed my people for a lying cunt."

"I know this hurts you, but we have to also look at the alliance we made." I told him. "If we break off the alliance now, we could lose everything."

"You will never have me in your bed ever again, Daenerys Targaryen, but you can keep the North. That's what you wanted anyways."

After that Jon left. He slammed the door shut after him and I fell to the ground in tears. I felt every crevice in the floor. There was some comfort in being on the ground. For one thing it made it okay for me not to get up. It pulled at me and my only wish was to feel as lifeless as it was. There were many punishments I deserved.

Before the meeting with Jon I would've been glad to have the North under my rule. But now, seeing the full account of my sins, there was no happiness to be gained. There was no amount of happiness I deserved after hurting such a noble creature. Maybe the mutterings by some were right: maybe I was the Mad Queen.

No, I couldn't start thinking like that. If I did all of my sanity would fall. My only hope was that Jorah would live long enough for me to find some semblance of sanity. He might die of age or fighting against the dead. Both he and I would risk our lives for the living. And I...I would have to kill one of my children again.

 

JORAH MORMONT  
I had taken a short nap but sleep wanted nothing to do with me. So I had found myself walking through Winterfell. The snow on the ground made this place feel familiar. If only I could go to Bear Island to see the place where my childhood had been spent. The place where I hadn't known unforgivable dishonor until my second wife.

As my walk continued I saw Jon walking angrily. Ghost turned to look at me and growled. Suddenly I felt air leaving my lungs and my footsteps quickly found their way to Daenerys' room. I didn't bother knocking before entering the room. My love was there in tears on the floor. Quietly I shut the door as I walked toward her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't yet noticed me. Pain coursed through my body as I realized this was my fault. Jon must have found out and now she was devastated. It was my fault for coming up with the plan and making her do this. The plan didn't matter as Daenerys' happiness had always been paramount to me. If she was in tears, I needed them to stop flowing before I could smile.

"Khaleesi," I said and touched her arm. "What's wrong?"

She jumped and then looked at me. I helped her stand and she embraced me, her face pressed against my chest. As my hand ran through her hair she calmed down. I allowed her silence as whatever had happened was her story to tell. Though I could guess the main parts of it.

"Jon figured it out." Daenerys finally explained. "He found out that his true parents are my brother and Lyanna Stark."

"If he had married you, it would be more than perfect for your House." I said and she nodded.

"If he had been raised a Targaryen he would have found the marriage perfect. But he was raised a Stark of Winterfell. The thought of incest disgusts him. He broke things off with me and I tried to persuade him to stay for the child."

It was a morally corrupt move, but Daenerys had had no other move. Jon had been known to care for his family above anything else. Once he left the Night's Watch he had reclaimed Winterfell for House Stark. To bring up family to convince Jon to stay was the best strategy.

"How did he figure it out?" I asked.

"I...I don't know." My love replied. "All of a sudden he knew. He mentioned something about fooling himself that he loved me. The pain he must have gone through figuring out that he was only being used...he must have not been blinded any longer."

We had placed such a focus on the plan succeeding that we didn't know what to do now. We had never come up with a clear backup plan. I had suggested this course of events and should've planned for this. I had allowed myself to become complacent and failed my queen at such a critical time.

"Jon is allowing me to keep the North." Daenerys said to my relief and shame. "I get the North but I'm not happy. I have what I want but there's no happiness to be found."

"What we did to him was wrong." I told her. "But playing the game of thrones hardly leaves anyone blameless. What we did to him was a necessary evil. Even though we are justified, there will always be a part of us that mourns what we are."

"But isn't it the right thing to mourn what we did to him?"

"Yes, it is. By what you do for Westeros we'll show him that you are a queen to respect. You may never earn his trust back, but you may earn his respect. There must be a reason why he gave you the North after all we did to him. On some level he must respect you."

"I hope you are right, Jorah."

I hoped I was right too. To have him against us would continue to be a personal blow against Daenerys and leave him as a possible enemy in the future. Jon was currently concerned about the Night King so that should distract him for now. Possibly distract him long enough to come to peace about what had happened to him. Hopefully. Or maybe all of us would die in the War for the Dawn.

At least myself, Daenerys, and Jon might die in the war. I would not let the unborn child die in a conflict he, or she, couldn't understand. It was my duty to serve my love and that included serving the child.

"The plan has had a blow to it, but it can still continue." I reassured Khaleesi. "There are still other suitors that would be valuable to you. You having a child out of wedlock will be countered by you helping to win the war. And, after you win the war, you will go after Cersei Lannister. When that woman is dead no one will care about the child now in your womb. With the aftermath of this war, there will be many lords who would seek a marriage with you for the survival of their Houses."

"So I'll just do the same thing with another man?" Daenerys asked coldly and walked away from me. "I will not have another man suffer like Jon Snow has."

"You do not have to be as secretive with the next suitor. You can tell him what you're using him for."

"And leave out that I'm in love with you?"

She asked the question more coldly than the wind outside. What had happened with Jon had more than disturbed her and was changing my love. I loved her and served her. What would make her happy I would do. She just needed to understand the consequences of her actions. She shouldn't risk a good marriage for my sake. I was a broken man with a tainted past. I wasn't the kind of man that a queen should marry.

"That will make things easier." I replied. "Unless he is comfortable sharing you with another."

"I don't want to be shared." Khaleesi retorted.

"House Targaryen has practiced polygamy in the past."

"And that practice has been done away with. I will not reinstate it."

I nodded. There was no arguing with her when she had made up her mind. Yet I would fight a useless battle so that she could spend many years of happiness. She deserved that after all she had gone through. After being abused by her brother and losing Drogo. Daenerys more than deserved happiness.

"Jorah, I am pregnant." Daenerys said and put a hand on her stomach. "I don't know who the father is and that doesn't matter. What matters is that I can have children again."

"What also matters is that I will be there to protect it." I replied and put my hand over hers. "It is yours and that is all that matters to me."

"Your presence will always be appreciated."

Her smile told me that no matter the size of the arguments we had, she would always love me. We had been tested and ended up stronger. There was nothing that could tear us apart ever again. She needed me as much as I needed her.

"You're selfless, Jorah." Daenerys said. "More than selfless. I wouldn't have survived without you. After Drogo died anyone could've killed me. Without your wisdom and advice I wouldn't have reached Meereen."

"You had Ser Barristan Selmy by your side." I replied as the compliments seemed too much. "Besides, it wasn't me or him that allowed your rise to power: it was yourself. If you didn't have the strength you wouldn't have become so powerful."

"You're denying your own worth, my love. There were so many things I didn't know and so many things I still don't know. Without you by my side I wouldn't have lasted to see Selmy."

She was right. I supported her and she supported me. She also had Missandei and Tyrion Lannister to guide her. If Jon ever deigned to come forward with advice again, she would also have him. And he did have good advice to give when his mind was clear. It wasn't by chance that he had gained the rank of King of the North.

"You are much too generous with your praises, Khaleesi." I said.

"Not generous enough." Daenerys replied and her smile widened. "To be as generous as I should would require our affair to be known by all."

This is what I wanted. What I had always wanted. But it was something that could never be. I was an exiled knight with no title to bring to a marriage. It made me wonder if me not wanting to marry Daenerys had more to do with my shame than her happiness. If marrying me made her happy shouldn't I do what she asked?

"Daenerys," I said and removed my hand from hers. "That would be too generous. What would the people think if you married a man without a title? If you married a man that was less than you?"

"You saved me countless times." Daenerys said and took my hands in hers. "Without you I would not be alive today. Making you my king is the least I could do. The people will see you as I see you."

"And if they don't?"

"They will realize how strong we are together and will forget all thoughts of rebellion."

She was right. If she survived the War for the Dawn then what sane man would raise a hand to her? She had two dragons and had accumulated a vast army. She could persuade people to join her. Any who dared think of rebelling would have to consider how many would side with her. Besides that fact, any future enemies would have to realize my queen had risen from nothing.

"What about your dreams of being on the Iron Throne?" I asked. "You have to think about how your actions will impact your claim to it."

"For a long time I've fooled myself into thinking the Iron Throne is what I desired." Daenerys replied with a chuckle. "Maybe because it's been the easier goal to pursue. Maybe because it's the fact I desired the power I was denied in my youth. Maybe Viserys' shadow still haunts me. But what we did to Jon has shown me what is truly important. I destroyed a man's faith in my desire for a piece of metal. He didn't deserve what we did to him and I don't want to destroy another man for power. You are more important than power, Jorah, and more valuable to me than the Iron Throne. Having my focus on you will allow me to not be consumed by the power I'll one day hold."

Daenerys had been strong enough to admit her faults and so I had to say mine. My faults that hadn't shown themselves clearly as I hadn't wanted to see them.

"I am more than ashamed of my past." I told her. "It haunts me even when I don't think about it. It's not because I care for your happiness that I decided to use Jon, it was because of my own shame. I don't deserve you and I never will. Yet here you stand by my side. To deny you my hand in marriage could become costly. Both to whoever you choose to be your king and to your heart. You suffered the loss of Drogo and you shouldn't have to suffer losing me."

"You also have to learn to forgive yourself and know you are a good man." Daenerys added.

"That will take time but with you constantly reminding me, I might manage."

With that we kissed. I put my arms around her and pulled her tightly against me. I didn't know if I could ever forgive myself but maybe I didn't need to be forgiven. Maybe I only had to be loved by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a culmination of Jon, Jorah, and Daenerys' character arcs.
> 
> Jon Snow was blinded by needing an escape from his incestuous desires. To do that he fooled himself into thinking Daenerys actually loved him and that he loved her. In this chapter he finally breaks free from his need to hide from the truth which takes a great deal of strength. I thought about someone helping him to the truth in a direct manner but I decided against that. I found that him figuring the truth out himself would show how strong he really was. Instead of easily hiding behind illusions (either with trying to start a relationship with Arya Stark or continuing his relationship with Daenerys Targaryen) he breaks free. He did have visions/dreams and Ghost guiding him but they never directly helped him. Jon was always able to dismiss the warnings.
> 
> Daenerys Targaryen was blinded by her need to get the Iron Throne. For many seasons she has been obsessed about gaining that political seat. After Drogo died she was convinced she deserved that seat of power. She, unlike Jon, was forced to come to the right conclusion. Even though she has known using him is wrong, she never did what was right because of her need for the Iron Throne. To her credit, though, she was able to learn not to repeat her mistake.
> 
> Jorah Mormont's arc is a little more complicated than either Jon's or Daenerys'. On one level he feels continually shamed by what lead him fleeing into exile. No matter what he does, he always feels shame. He feels he doesn't deserve Daenerys at all. So he hides behind a facade of serving her. He truly wants to serve her but he also uses that need to keep his distance from her. From time to time he can pass through that facade, but not usually. He came up with the plan to use Jon because of the need to keep that facade. Jorah does manage to dismantle that facade but his shame is still there.
> 
> There is one more chapter just because ending the fic here felt much too abrupt for me.


	12. A Song of Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen get married while Jon Snow finds a political marriage that suits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that immediately got mad at the title and feel the need to comment their frustration in the comments: chill, it's just a fic.
> 
> The book series the show is based on is called A Song of Ice and Fire. As of right now there is no canonical symbolism behind the title. Myself, I think it is a combination of things. This is because there is a lot of symbolism that seems to fit the heart of the series. If the show goes into the symbolism of the title 'A Song of Ice and Fire' I expect it go for a simpler reasoning both because the show has a limited runtime and the show's title is Game of Thrones.
> 
> I do think that Jorah and Daenerys' relationship (be it platonic or romantic) is a key part of the series. Jorah is ice due to being from the North and Daenerys is fire due to her being a dragonlord.

DAENERYS TARGARYEN  
I woke up and found myself cradled in Jorah's arms. It had been a few days since Jon had figured everything out. Since then I had made it very clear where my heart lay. I smiled as I watched my love's sleeping form. It was good to see him at peace with no worry on his face. It would be a shame to wake him up and yet I had to. After this war there would be many mornings to move slowly.

I kissed his chest and the Mormont moved slightly. Encouraged by his reaction I kissed him a few more times. Finally he opened his eyes and looked down at me with a smile. His hands guided me to rest beside him.

"Khaleesi." Jorah said as he kissed my lips.

"My sweet bear." I replied as our kisses ended.

Khaleesi had long since stopped being a title and had become a term of endearment instead. I wanted to make love to him now and yet duty called. This didn't make me sad as there would be many more years with my husband. Many more years to make love to him. I got out of our bed and covered myself up. Once out of Jorah's embrace the harsh winter cold hit me. The cold had been getting worse. Nowadays not even the warmest fires could get rid of the chill.

"How are you feeling for it?" I asked Jorah. "You still seem nervous about the ceremony. Though it seems as if people have already accepted you as their king."

"I am still nervous." Jorah admitted as he got dressed. "There's a difference in making it official. I think it was wise to meet with Lyanna before the ceremony. I don't think she would like referring to me as her king."

"You would still have Jon's blessing in any case. I think that matters more to your cousin than anything else."

Jon had continued to be distant and only talked with me when duty demanded. I understood his reaction and was glad that he thought of the greater good. The greater good? Was that something I truly felt or just another rationalization? No, Jon did think of what was right over what he wanted. By knowing how much Jorah's guilt had eaten away at him, I tried distancing myself from my own while still acknowledging it.

"I'm thinking of wearing white to match the snow." I said just as we both finished getting dressed.

"So you're not going with your family colors?" Jorah replied.

"Are you arguing with me, my king?"

"Of course not, my queen. You look stunning in everything you wear."

Jorah walked over and leaned his head down. His lips were strong as we kissed each other. As our kisses intensified, he pulled away. If he hadn't done so we would have fucked. I put a hand on his chest and calmed myself.

"I love you, Daenerys." Jorah said with a faint smile. "And after the wedding I will show you how much."

"I thought you already showed me." I teased him.

"Maybe I was holding back."

"You'll need to prove it."

With a brief kiss we went our separate ways. As I walked the weight of my journey came to the forefront of my mind. My journey had begun in a storm where I had to flee Westeros. I had grown up with Viserys constantly abusing and belittling me. He had thought so little of me that he had used me as a bargaining chip. That had been his fatal mistake. Because of him I had been united with Drogo. Because of Drogo I had found a way to kill my brother.

Before and after Drogo's death, Jorah had been there for me. It had taken me a long time to realize what he had meant to me, but I had finally noticed. Now whenever I was with him I could forget my mortality and the Iron Throne. Whenever I was with him, whether the carnal moments of lovemaking or merely being alone with him, nothing else existed. I should've realized how much he meant to me. If I had then there would've been no reason to use Jon.

"Your Grace." A woman said to me and I turned to see Sansa Stark.

While Jon could fight, his sister had another kind of power. A power that made her more deadly than any fighter. Jon and I could only kill people while Sansa could do much worse. She had learned from Petyr Baelish. What Varys and Tyrion said of the man was horrifying. Varys had joked once that it wouldn't be surprising if Petyr was the reason for Robert's Rebellion.

"Lady Stark." I said and allowed her to walk beside me.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. Her fiery red hair was a contrast to my own white hair. I had mine in elaborate braids while hers was subject to the wind. She had hardly said anything about what had been done to Jon. That wasn't a surprise as we had only talked in meetings.

"So you think it's best to not tell the other Houses about Jon's lineage?" I asked to break the silence.

"Besides Lyanna Mormont and ourselves, no one needs to know." Sansa replied. "At least not until after the war. Asking Lyanna was just a way for me to test what the other Houses would do. She wavered before saying she was still loyal to Jon. If the most faithful to House Stark would reply like that, the less faithful Houses would become unreliable."

That might indeed happen. It would be best not to risk telling others for the mere fact of safety. Besides, it wasn't important. Jon had aligned himself fully with his Stark side. Even his Targaryen blood wasn't strong enough to pull him away from the North.

"You used my brother." Sansa said.

"Yes, I did." I admitted. "I used him in my greed. Jon didn't deserve what was done to him."

"You should've acted on that morality a lot earlier. Instead you used his feelings against him. You made him feel needed while all you wanted was the North. It was a cruel and calculated action. He shouldn't have given you the North after all you put him through. He was more kind to you than you deserved."

"I am aware of that. He deserves to be loved by a woman. Ygritte was dear to him and he needs someone to help him recover."

"Even though what you did to him was deplorable, it was a strategic move. It was cold and callous yet no one who plays the game of thrones is like Jon. The great game is won by people like you. People who are unafraid to bloody their own hands. If it hadn't been Jon you had fooled, I might be one of your most loyal supporters."

So Sansa admired but didn't like me. Petyr had been a man who had manipulated others so of course she would admire me manipulating someone. I had acted in a manner similar to how she had been trained. That fact scared me. To think I was so similar to Petyr for Lady Stark to admire my actions. How moral could I really be if I wanted to keep the Iron Throne? Could I change my ways or would I always fly close to madness?

"If I hadn't manipulated Jon, would you agree with him bending the knee?" I asked.

"I still wouldn't agree with him bending the knee to you." Sansa admitted. "The Northern lords have not argued about it since there are more important things to do at the moment. I expect a few to try a rebellion and I have planned for such an event. It would have been better for Jon to wait to arrive back in Winterfell before bending the knee."

I wouldn't ask her if she thought it better if the North had never given up its independence. She wouldn't have given me an honest answer if she was for Northern independence. It would be a very poor political move if she had admitted to favoring Northern independence. For a few more minutes we walked together and then went our separate ways.

My dragons had adapted to the North as well as could be expected. They didn't consider this place their home and yet they endured. I think it was because they wanted revenge for Viserion. They wanted to make the Night King pay as much as I did.

I pulled my cloak tight against me as Drogon roared. He started circling Winterfell just as I left the Castle. On the outskirts Rhaegal was on the ground and looking at Jon. My child was showing more than a passing interest to the man. While Drogon had allowed the man to pet him, Jon didn't have the same connection to him as I did. Targaryen blood or not, Jon wouldn't be able to ride Drogon until I died. Unless a situation arose like it had beyond the Wall.

"Rhaegal would be a fitting mount for you, Jon." I said and he finally took notice of me. "He's named after your father."

"Ghost is better than a dragon." Jon retorted.

I knew he had said that merely to disagree with me. Jon was obsessed with killing the dead and not making use of such powerful a weapon would be stupid. He wouldn't allow his dislike of me to get the better of him. I looked around for Ghost and didn't see him. The direwolf was probably off running around and letting out energy.

"But having a dragon would be more than useful for this war." Jon said after a few minutes. "I came to you initially for your dragons."

I was silent as I didn't know how to reply. Did he want me to apologize or would he find that useless? I walked up next to him and Rhaegal took off. Jon and I watched as Rhaegal joined Drogon in the sky. Both seemed to be playing some sort of game that couldn't be deciphered. If Jon did decide to ride Rhaegal and if my child accepted him, my nephew would one day join me in battle.

"I didn't want to be a king." Jon said as we continued to watch my children. "Being the head of House Stark will be enough."

"Westeros will need someone that is compassionate after all this is over." I replied. "You will be a great asset for the North after all this is over."

"The problem with that is I don't know if you're lying."

I looked at his eyes and they showed something more than pain. Seeing how much loss he had gone through because of me hurt. It was a pain I had to endure. It was a pain I should endure. Jon hadn't deserved what had been done to him and I should've realized that sooner. I should've come out with the truth and been honest with him.

"There is no need to manipulate you anymore." I replied. "Once you decided to not share my bed, the plan was gone."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jon asked. "Why did you trick me into thinking you loved me?"

"Because I wanted the Iron Throne and I wanted to be with Jorah. He told me he wouldn't fuck me unless I went along with the plan. At the start it was a combination of my love for Jorah and need for the Iron Throne. But after that first night with him he wouldn't have left me. I stuck with the plan because of greed."

"Was it really just me that didn't notice?"

"Tyrion Lannister suspected something but didn't have any solid evidence for his suspicions."

I wanted to say hiding my affair with Jorah had been painful but that would not be kind to Jon. He had endured so much worse.

 

JON SNOW  
It turned into a long day after Daenerys met me outside the castle. It always hurt me whenever I saw her. There was a great pain that plagued me whenever she was around. Yet I wouldn't risk breaking off our alliance now. I wouldn't break away from the Seven Kingdoms as there was no reason for that much chaos. Even after the Night King was killed, Westeros should be blessed with peace and not another feud. I would hold my tongue for the sake of others.

I entered my room and shut the door. A servant had started a fire in the fire place and so I sat in front of it. Flames had begun to make me more aware of my Targaryen blood. I wasn't resistant to fire like my aunt and yet it called out to me. There was a power in the fire that wanted to use me as a conduit. That calling made me think I had to become a rider. Not just to fight the dead but for another reason. A reason that had no name.

It was good to be somewhere warm. There was hardly a place in the castle that provided any amount of warmth. Usually the cold felt good but this cold warned of danger. It wasn't the comforting cold I was used to. Even when going beyond the Wall it hadn't felt like this. I hid inside my thoughts to try and find some way to escape the cold.

Daenerys had told me she was pregnant before. But when she told me she had been trying to keep me by her side. She had tried to use my own feelings against me. Her plan had nearly worked. She had known me very well. Though with how my mind had been clouded, I wouldn't give her too much credit.

The only reason I believed she was pregnant now was because the signs were more than obvious. She had said the child was mine but she could've been lying about that part. Or maybe she just didn't know. It could be Jorah's or it could be mine. It was a maddening thought that another man would raise my child. The thought was insane as Daenerys had never loved me. Then again, I had never loved her.

Before everything about the Targaryen had been fitted to how I viewed the world. The version of Daenerys that I had loved wasn't her and could never be her. I had created an illusion to satisfy myself. She hadn't deserved that. She deserved to be viewed as she actually was. No matter how much I loathed her, I didn't want to take her individuality away.

There was still the matter of if I was the child's father or not. If I was then I could never forgive myself for abandoning my blood. I had never known my mother or father and I shouldn't allow my child to suffer the same fate. But if I had stayed with Daenerys it wouldn't have ended well for me. Or could I have eventually found peace in being with her? Was there even a right answer?

"Yes?" I asked as I heard knocking on my door.

The door opened and I saw Lyanna Mormont. As always her expression matched Jorah's. A face of anger and rage. A face that showed strength. She sat on the seat opposite of mine. Arya had put it there for when she visited at night.

"Lady Mormont," I said respectfully. "Is there a reason you're in my chambers?"

"Yes," Lyanna replied. "I have an offer for you."

The head of House Mormont had come to Winterfell for the wedding. While she was distant from Jorah and distrusted Daenerys, she knew politics. She knew that to stay away from the wedding would be detrimental in the long run. If there had been circumstances that kept her away then she could've avoided being here. But those circumstances had failed to appear.

"I'm afraid." She continued. "The dead are coming and the fate of my House rests on my shoulders. If I die then I'll have abandoned my House."

"You'll be fighting." I reassured her. "There's no dishonor in dying in battle. You'll be fighting for the fate of Westeros."

"Even though I might die nobly, I will still have left my House with no ruler and no future."

I could understand her fear. I was now head of House Stark and could understand her burden. If it turned out that the last Stark was me I would share Lyanna's thoughts. Even if I died nobly, the fact would be that my House would die with me. That was not a pleasant thought.

"You forgiven Jorah for his past crimes." I pointed out. "He is a good enough man to keep the Mormont name."

"While I have forgiven him, he won't be able to carry the Mormont bloodline." Lyanna retorted. "He has proven himself worthy to be accepted back in to House Mormont. Yet his children will be Targaryens unless Daenerys dies before him."

"If Daenerys dies during the war he can marry another."

"Yes, that could happen."

Lyanna's lips formed the smallest of smiles and I couldn't help but laugh. It was so strange to see her usually stoic face become happy. She turned to me and her strange smile widened further. I shook my head and managed to calm myself down. It wouldn't do to become out of control at this moment.

"Do you need me to help you?" I asked. "You said you had an offer for me. You helped House Stark in our darkest time. If there is anything I can do for you, I will."

"House Mormont has been loyal to House Stark for many generations." Lyanna said as her face became stoic yet again. "Now our ancestral sword is in your hands. I think it is time for House Stark and House Mormont to join."

"And what if there is another House to ally myself with?"

"At the moment I see no other choice. You need to make sure that the Stark legacy lives on with a House that is loyal to you."

"You realize that by marrying me there will no longer be a House Mormont?"

"While I don't like to count Jorah among my House, he is. As the King of Westeros he will have more than enough power to preserve our home. At least that part of the legacy will stay."

Daenerys had opened my eyes to the fact those you trusted would lie. For a brief moment I thought that Lyanna was using me at such a vulnerable part of my life. But, no, she wouldn't betray me. She was a little girl underneath the aura of head of a House. She must be scared and frightened. Of course she would run to me when all else seemed lost. It could be that this decision wouldn't matter in the end. At the end of the war we could both be dead.

"And this marriage is for purely political reasons?" I asked.

"Do you think I love you?" Lyanna scoffed. "I admire you and find comfort in you, but I don't love you."

"I wanted to make sure you didn't want a marriage for love. Ygritte will always be the only woman I've loved. She was perfect and I won't move on. I tried to love again and that vulnerability was used against me. That will be the only time that mistake will be made."

If Lyanna and I fell in love later, that would be fine. But I wasn't expecting that to happen. If she later wanted to have an affair with a man I would let her, as long as she first sired some of my offspring. I didn't know if I was now capable of love. I didn't think I could ever again hold a woman in my arms with any sort of affections. As head of House Stark I would do my duties in bed, but anymore than that wasn't something I wanted.

"I am more than grateful of House Mormont's support of me." I continued. "You helped me win back Winterfell and Jeor helped me grow strong. Jorah...Jorah taught me to be careful. Marrying you would show you how much you and your House mean to House Stark."

The fire crackled loudly as talking ceased, at least for the moment. There was a part of me that felt free now that I wasn't seeking anyone's affections. The burden of moving on no longer haunted me. The confusion of picking a woman was gone from me. A weight was lifted. And now with Lyanna's marriage proposal, I didn't have to worry about seeking a woman for purely political reasons. I could breathe easier knowing that my burden wasn't as great as before.

And yet another part of me yearned for love. It felt empty without a woman to hold and dedicate its life to. I needed another half. Thankfully that part was being silenced by the other part of me. The part that didn't mind not having anyone to love. In my life I had loved a great woman and that would be enough. No one could measure up to her and there was no reason for me to seek out a woman that could.

"Thank you," Lyanna finally replied. "This means much to me."

"As it does to me." I said.

I had a person I could trust. I should open up to her so that one of my confidants would be my own wife. There were thing I didn't want to discuss with Sansa, Bran, Davos, or even Arya. There was no doubt in my mind that Lyanna didn't want to deceive me like Daenerys had. My marriage with the Mormont was a purely political one. And if I was right in that fear had brought her to me, I should be there to relieve her stress.

"I loved Ygritte deeply." I told Lyanna. "She was a wife to me even without us being married. Even though she tried killing me I loved her. My sister Arya is also someone I have feelings for. With the thought of those two women on my mind I was weak. Daenerys jumped on that fact. I was trying not to commit the sin of incest and yet I did."

"You learned." The Mormont replied gently.

In those two words the Lady turned into a scared little girl. I had reveled myself to be a foolish man with sinful thoughts and so she was beginning to open up. There was more silence as we looked at each other and then turned back to the fire.

"I'm scared." Lyanna finally said. "I am doing my best to rule my House but...it's more than I can deal with at times. Everyone around me looks to me for answers and sometimes I don't have any. So then I have to do my best to look like I know what I'm doing. That's why I'm so resentful of my cousin. It's not because he dishonored our House, it's because he put so much responsibility onto my shoulders."

"Is that why you forgave him?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm not going to damn someone because of my own fear. It wouldn't be fair to him. And, to be honest, I don't really understand his reasons for selling people into slavery. I just know what people tell me."

"You don't know what it's like to hurt others for the person you love."

"No, I don't."

Maybe it was best that she didn't understand the twisted things love could make a person do. We looked at each other briefly and smiled. We would become good friends. We would become good leaders of House Stark. I had lost love, but I had gained a valuable ally.

 

JORAH MORMONT  
I breathed in deeply and tried to calm my heart. It was beating unusually fast and I knew why. Today was the day I would marry Daenerys Targaryen. Today was the day I would marry the woman I had loved for so long. The first time I had seen her on her wedding with Khal Drogo was still clear in my mind. Then, as now, she remained the most beautiful woman I had laid eyes on. A connection ran between us that defied explanation.

"I guess I shall be calling you King Jorah Mormont soon." Tyrion said sipping on some wine.

We were both walking through Winterfell to the Godswood. The air had warmed up as if the gods found my marriage to Khaleesi sacred. I didn't care one way or another what the gods thought. I loved her and she loved me. Nothing had been able to pull us apart and nothing ever would. Some love ran deep.

"You aren't supposed to be drinking wine yet." I half-heartedly reprimanded him.

"Well, I will complain to those that allowed me to sneak a glass away." Tyrion replied.

"I doubt you have had just one glass."

"You are much smarter than you let on."

I let out a sigh as we continued making our way. Hopefully this would be my last marriage. Hopefully she wouldn't die during the war. The need to spend countless days and nights with my love was a need that shouldn't be denied. Another thing that pulled at me was the awkwardness of being referred to as King. Lyanna Mormont had allowed me back into our House but had kept her position. I wouldn't deny her that and with my loyalties to Daenerys, ruling Bear Island wasn't an option.

Though now there would be no House Mormont after myself and Lyanna if I didn't produce Mormont heirs. That would only happen if Daenerys died which was the last thing I wanted. My cousin had told me and I had accepted her decision. There needed to be strength during these hard times and siding with House Stark was a move of survival. But there had been another reason in Lyanna's eyes that I hadn't been able to read. This had nothing to do with my lack of perception, but the fact she never allowed me a clear look at her eyes.

I shouldn't be thinking so heavily about politics on a day like this. The sun was high and the temperature was bearable. I was going to be marrying Daenerys. That's all that should matter to me at this time. She could've found herself a much better suitor. She could've chosen someone with a title and yet she had chosen me.

"It's odd that you're the one waiting for her." Tyrion said as we stood in front of the tree.

The tree was a weirwood and was situated by a pool of black. This tree was more than special as it was a heart tree. The face on it seemed to look into my soul as if daring me to lie. One was never to lie in front of this kind of tree. That was the reason ceremonies, such as weddings, were held in front of them. One couldn't lie. Though Sansa's wedding with Ramsay was one example of how perverse things were still done in front of them. Maybe it was the Old Gods who had killed Ramsay for his insolence.

"Odder things have happened." I mused and turned around.

Soon enough the people gathered around. Daenerys' men positioned themselves around me while the Northerners went on the opposite side. I knew she was walking towards me before I saw her. The Northerners parted to allow her to pass. Her white fur dress complimented her white skin and hair. She would've blended in perfectly with the snow if not for her grey maiden's cloak. In all my time knowing her, she had never looked more beautiful. My own fur coat was black with small bits of green littered throughout.

Everyone seemed to disappear with each step she took. Instead of marrying a suitable suitor, she had chosen me. It was an honor I didn't think I deserved. I would never deserve her love and yet I would not deny it. Not ever again.

We looked at each other with longing. She had no one giving her away, an oddity that wasn't customary. But who would argue with her on this day? She was a beauty to behold. So sure of herself that she seemed unaffected by the world around her. She was much stronger than she or I knew. Westeros would have a good queen to rule them after all the fighting was done. House Targaryen would once again be in control of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Today we celebrate the union of two people." Tyrion said. "Daenerys of House Targaryen, first of her name, has decided on her king. The king who will help her rule Westeros and defeat the White Walkers. Jorah Mormont, do you accept Daenerys as your wife?"

Things in the ceremony had been changed. Things had been shifted due to me not having a title to equal Daenerys. She had agreed not to embarrass me by having me fully play the role of a woman. The reason we were having a more Northern style ceremony was to honor the North. We wanted to appease Jon when we could.

"Yes, I do." I replied simply.

Khaleesi and I bowed in front of the weirwood tree. I didn't believe in anything but Daenerys. She was what made me stable. But I also had respect for my heritage. I had respect for where I came from. While Father had believed in the Faith of the Seven, the Old Gods always seemed more real to me. So I bowed not just for mere ceremony, but because part of me believed the Old Gods were watching. We both needed their blessing.

When we rose I removed Daenerys' maiden's cloak and handed it to Tyrion. Lyanna Mormont came forward and handed my love's bride's cloak to me. It was white and if it fell onto the snow it'd be lost. I put it on Daenerys and we kissed briefly. I felt my heart speed up as I realized I was now a king. No longer was I without a title.

It took no time for us to head back to the main hall where the feast was. My love and I would have the larger feast due to us having the larger titles. Lyanna and Jon would have a bountiful, but smaller feast. As soon as we entered the hall the scent of the food was overwhelming. In the back a bard was playing a happy tune.

"The Bear and His Maiden Fair." I said with a small smile.

"A little cliche?" Daenerys said returning my grin.

"I think your King will allow it."

We took our seats and started eating. The meat was the finest the North could spare as was the wine. After the war was won there would be feasts for days as everyone celebrated being alive. Peace would come as differences were laid aside. At least for a little while. Those years would be easy to rule and allow me to grow into my role of King.

"I should've known something was up." Tyrion said as he poured himself yet another glass of wine. "I had suspicions but never acted on them."

"Jorah and Daenerys were good at hiding their intentions." Sansa replied. "They made sure that no one would suspect. They pretended to not be friends so no one would expect anything more. It was very clever, Tyrion."

"While our King and Queen are very wise, I always expect only so much intelligence from them."

Daenerys and I smiled at each other. Tyrion had not so kindly called us both stupid. I didn't care as the Lannister and Stark would remain our allies. Sansa might be a friend or just an ally. It was very hard to tell with her. The bard started to play a slow and mellow tune as we finished eating. I watched as people started dancing. Once a happier song started to play more people joined the other dancers.

"Do you dance, Jorah?" Khaleesi asked.

"That I do." I replied. "It's been awhile."

"Then I'll help you."

There was cheering once we made our way to the others. Once we were dancing there was much space given to us. I hardly noticed as my eyes were on Daenerys once again. She looked more than beautiful in her wedding dress and I couldn't wait to rip it off of her. I couldn't wait to hear her moan while she was underneath me. I couldn't wait until she lost control because of me. I couldn't wait to make love to her as her husband. There was a difference between making love to a lover and to a wife.

As the feast grew to an end, I went with Daenerys to our room. As we left the hall people shouted crude phrases. Originally some people were supposed to help us undress, but neither of us wanted that. We wanted to be in charge of how our clothing was taken off. Whether our methods allowed our wedding garments to be used again or not.

The trek through Winterfell seemed to take much longer than normal. Each footstep seemed to take a lifetime. If I had been a younger man I would've been in danger of taking Daenerys out in the open. But my better side prevailed and I made it to our room. As soon as the door was shut, I pushed her roughly up against it.

"My queen..." I growled and pulled her ear gently with my teeth.

Daenerys moaned as I kissed her neck. I was usually never this forceful. But tonight...tonight I would fulfill a promise I had made. I had joked that I had been holding back. Now, though, I wanted to see if I could impress her like I hadn't before.

"Jorah..." Daenerys said when she could speak. "Are you tryin...impre...meee..."

"Am I?" I teased and started to kiss her.

She moaned in response. I ran a hand down her side and pulled one of her legs around my waist. Once I pushed myself towards her, she let out a louder moan. She looked magnificent in these moments. She was no longer a queen but a human the same as I was. My fingers made their way to her neck as she clutched my arms. My fingers then found their way to her cleavage and tugged at her dress.

"Jo...raaa..." Daenerys moaned as her eyes were unable to stay open.

With each moan I tugged harder and harder until I was ripping fabric. A few short motions later and her tits were before me. Her nipples were hard and I took one between my fingers. Khaleesi's grip on my arms tightened as did mine on her nipple. She moaned louder as I squeezed harder. Just as I thought I would be the one in control this time she pushed me away.

My mind had been so focused on her that the push ended up making me fall to the ground. We laughed at the sight. She didn't have the muscles to push a knight to the ground and yet here we were. I allowed my queen to quickly disrobe me. When she was done more than half my outfit was in shreds. She went down on her knees in front of my cock. It was hard and with her naked body so close it was going mad.

Daenerys' lips went over my cock yet she didn't suck on it. Her breath made me shiver and moan slightly. I needed her and yet she wasn't allowing me to get what I wanted. She removed her lips from my cock and stood up. One of her hands started to play with her tits while the other lifted up the hem of her dress to get to her cunt. She leaned her head back and moaned out in pleasure. I knew she was doing this to tease me. She wanted to tease me and play a game on our wedding night.

"Oh, my love, my Khaleesi." I growled playfully. "Are you sure you want to play this game?"

Daenerys smiled and looked at me. I stood up quickly and my hands found her dress while my mouth found her lips. Each rip added another flowing white piece of fabric floating to the floor. I loved the taste of her mouth and every piece of skin I was able to see. Before I was merely her lover but now...now I was something more. Before there was only a feeling but now our love had been solidified by the law.

I looked over her once she was fully naked. I looked from her tits and slightly larger belly to her dripping cunt. She wanted me now, in this moment, as fiercely as I wanted her. I grabbed her face in my hands and pushed her back against the door. I took a look into her eyes and then shoved my cock inside her. My thrust began wild and only grew more so.

My lips kissed her neck as Khaleesi dug her nails into my shoulders. Her breathing was heavy and her moans begged me to go faster. I obeyed my queen like I always had to. I did so out of duty and pleasure. After a moment I found her lips as her body began to quiver.

"Kha..." I moaned softly.

"Jor! Jor!" Daenerys yelled out. "Ah! Aaaaah!"

The moment I felt her coming over the edge I pulled out. I grinned at her and she feigned annoyance. I held out a hand and she took it. I took her to the bed but she refused to get on.

"You have a lovely face..." Daenerys said.

I nodded in understanding and lay on the bed. A few seconds later she put her cunt on my lips. Without any hesitation I started to pleasure her. I grabbed her ass and held onto it tightly. I moaned as did she. Within seconds she came and I licked up every inch of cum I could find. As my tongue went over her clitoris, she changed positions and-

"Ah!" I yelled out and arched my back.

The pleasure had been unexpected. She had mounted me so quickly I had hardly any time to react. I wanted to turn her over but I resisted. It was so hard to push that need to the back of my mind but I did. My thrusts complimented hers as she pleasured me. There it was, the quiver as both me and her were about to climax. I wanted to cum now but I resisted.

"Jor...aaah..." Daenerys moaned as she came.

"Daen...aaaahsss..." I moaned back as I came.

My seed spilled into her and still she rode me. After a few minutes she stopped but didn't dismount me. Looking up at her I felt like one of her dragons. I was powerful and yet I bowed to her will. She was the queen and ruler of my heart. For her I would do anything.

"You were holding back." Daenerys said with a laugh.

"I tried to tell you." I said playfully.

She leaned down and I put a hand behind her head as we kissed. It wasn't a passionate kiss like before as we were both somewhat exhausted. Instead the kiss was gentle and tender. Afterwards she got off of me and lay in my arms. This would be the first of many times I would make love to her as my wife. The reality was still strange to me.

"I'll call the child yours." Daenerys told me. "I don't care if the father is actually Jon. It is our child."

"I don't care who the father is, as I've told you before." I replied. "What matters is that it's yours and I'm bound to protect it."

"Your duty is to protect me and Westeros."

"Why I care for the child's safety goes beyond mere duty, my love."

It was the truth. My love for Daenerys went beyond words, ceremonies, or anything that could be defined. There was a connection to her that couldn't be explained and I didn't want it to be. The fact I had no title before my marriage to her would unnerve some. Besides me not having a title before there was also the fact I had helped conspire against Jon Snow. If I didn't prove myself to him before the dead were defeated, there might be a chance he could lead a rebellion. Though Jon did not seem like that kind of man.

"You will be a good father." Daenerys said. "You're noble and strong."

"And you will be a good mother." I replied. "You started with nothing and yet now lead armies."

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made it."

"I will continue to say you would have survived without me."

"And I will continue to say you lie about that fact."

The strength she had in battle, in ruling, and in making love was great. She could've found a way to survive even without my help. It would've been harder but I trusted in my queen. Her abilities were greater than she would ever know.

"I'm a king now." I said for the first time. "I'm a ruler of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Once there is time, I will make a crown for you." Daenerys replied. "You look regal enough that I don't think you need one."

"Isn't it bad enough that you make me royalty? Now you feel the need to put a crown on my head?"

She was about to say something and then she looked at the small grin on my face. She smacked me and I laughed loudly. Then our laughter turned to moans of passion and we made love yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has kept up with this fic. Thank you for sticking around until the end. I know I created new plot points that could warrant more chapters. However, I feel the plot that started the fic has been adequately concluded. I don't like to write a fic that goes on longer than it needs to.
> 
> Some of my favorite parts to write were any dialogue between Jorah and Tyrion. Those parts were always such a joy to write.
> 
> Next week I should have the first chapter or two of my next fic out. While it will focus on the relationship between Jorah and Dany, there will be two other ships that will be heavily focused on.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments with Jorah and/or Jorah/Daenerys hate will be deleted. Your dislike of the pairing will not help me write this fic in any way shape or form.
> 
> I am also not allowing any shipping war comments. Those are comments that aren't 'I'm having a friendly discussion with you which I will end once we reach an impasse and find a common ground before ending the conversation' but 'why don't you ship my ship, here are the reasons why you should ship my ship'.
> 
> I will be focusing on comments about how Jon/Dany is destined. Because any comment I make about how Season 7 did the ship poorly I get replies of 'but they're destined for each other'. As if that makes up for the poor way it was handled. I was actually ready to start shipping it before Season 7 aired, by the way.
> 
> I am writing this for my fellow shippers. If the pairing isn't your cup of tea there are other fics out there of your preferred pairing.
> 
> Comment moderation has now been turned on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Marriage of Convenience (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907329) by [jashykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins)




End file.
